Finding the Truth
by Jefferson Author
Summary: Samantha Parker wants nothing more than to find who murdered her parents eleven years ago. Her foster parents just moved her to a new town, where her answers lay waiting. But when she finds him, are the answers the one she wants? When she Finds the Truth.. Does it do her more harm than good?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

For years, I have hunted the man who killed my parents. I don't know his name, only his face and legacy. I was five when my parents were brutally now, twelve years later- I'm back. I plan on finding him… And making him pay for what he did. I will befriend him… 'Idolize' him. He will be my mentor…I will take him down from the inside. He will pay.

Chapter One: Returning to Mystic Falls

"So this is the main office and right down there is the first wing of classes." The lady stopped. "Miss Serenity?" I looked up.

"Sorry Mrs. Monroe… I think I can take it from here." She handed me my schedule and walked back the way she came. "Great….American History." I walked down the hall cringing at the clicking of my heels in the eerie silence of the hallway. "Room 214.." I stopped outside the door. "Here goes nothing." I opened the door. Every head turned towards me- including the teachers. "Hi- I don't mean to interrupt… I'm the new transfer student. Samantha Parker." I listened as the bell signaling the end of the day rang out.

"Ah, Miss Parker. Welcome. You may sit in-between Miss Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore. Starting tomorrow of course."I looked around completely clueless. A petite brunette walked towards me, followed by a _gorgeous_ boy.

"Ah, I'm Elena Gilbert. And this is Stefan Salvatore." I let out a deep breath.

"That saved me a whole lot of embarrassment. Thank you." I stuck my hand out. "Samantha Parker." Elena shook my hand. "A Salvatore… I haven't met one of those in a while." Stefan smiled.

"Well there are a total of two in Mystic Falls. My brother Damon and I." I smiled pulling my raven hair into a pony tail.

"It's great to meet you two." I smiled politely. "Well I have a town to roam so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey, were headed to The Grill to hang out with some friends… You should come!" Elena offered. Apparently the doubt flashed on my face. "Come on Samantha! This is an awesome chance to meet people before you have to walk into school tomorrow morning."

"Yeah Samantha.. You really should come. It would be awesome." Stefan encouraged. "You would love our friends." They both looked at me expectantly.

"Oh alright! You two broke me." I smiled. "I'll follow you guys because I have no idea where I'm going. Like at all." Stefan chuckled.

"Trust me, you'll catch up soon. It's a small town. Come on- we'll show you the way." Stefan and Elena walked out the door and into the hallway. "So where are you originally from?"

"England." I lied. Elena looked over at me confused. "Joking. Georgia. My parents decided they wanted to live a small town life… They're… eccentric." I smiled.

"Oh who are your parents?" Elena asked curious.

"Serenity and Mark James." I waited for the questioning look.

"James?" Oh and there it was.

"Oh, um yeah.. They're my foster parents." Elena frowned. "Long story I'd rather not get into in the first ten minutes of meeting two new people." I forced a smiled. "So- the Grill.. Anything I should know before meeting these mystery friends?" They looked grateful for the change of subject.

"Caroline can be…Mean, but she normally means well. Matt is just a normal guy and Tyler…Oh Tyler. He is just a jerk. But I really don't think he means to be. Jeremy, my little brother, is really sweet. He's dating Bonnie who might seem harsh at first, but she's just overprotective. Promise. And you already know Stefan and me so… I think that's it." Elena pushed open the front door. "Which car is yours?" I smiled… This was the best part. Classic Foster move. They feel _bad_ about moving me around so they shower me with gifts… The rich ones-Cars.

` I pointed to the shiny red Mazarati sitting across the parking lot. Stefan whistled. "I know right. How lucky am I?" Elena laughed.

"Unbelievably." We headed across the parking lot… I noticed Stefan eyeing the car.

"Wanna take her for a spin?" I tossed him the keys.

"You're kidding right?" He laughed giddily.

"Nope." I smiled. "I have no idea where I'm going and honestly I hate driving around. So you drive us and we can come back for your cars." I looked at Elena knowing Stefan was already hooked.

"I can see us being close friends in the future." Elena told me and she climbed into the back seat. She giggled. "Seriously. This is awesome." I smiled.

"Welcome to the Foster system. It sucks, but it is so awesome." I said as the car pulled out and sped down the road.

"Welcome to Mystic Grill!" Elena said as she hopped out of the back of the car. My phone rang and I sighed.

"Hey guys I have to take this, I'll be there in a second." I smiled reassuringly and urged them on. "Seriously go without me. I'm right behind you."

STEFAN:

I didn't like the look on Samantha's face. Whoever was calling her was someone that worried her. "Elena-"

"I know. Listen in mkay?" I nodded.

"Go ahead of me." I listened closely.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Sammy I- I-" The boy on the other end stuttered.

"Damn it Charlie I don't have time for this." She hissed. "It's been eleven years since they died okay? If your going to screw your life up go ahead, but I'm your sister not your babysitter. Don't bring me down with you." She went to hang up.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"What?"

"They found me Sammy… I owe them some money and...they got me. I gotta disappear. I need you sis. I need you to be there for me."

"Don't come back home Charlie. Don't come back here. YOU left ME. You put me in Foster care. You abandoned me. You left when I needed you!" Her voice was full of hatred. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from escaping, but some slipped past. "Remember that? So do me the favor of disappearing. Don't call again." She hung up. "Damn him." She muttered to herself. "_Damn_ him!"

SAMANTHA:

"Damn him." I muttered tears streaming down my face. "Damn him!" I took a second to calm down. "Get it together Sam. Your fine." I took a deep breath. "I'm fine." I smiled and walked towards the Grill. I needed to be social. I needed to look normal if I was going to find this guy. I opened the door to the Grill looking around for Stefan and Elena. I spotted them in a corner booth, but not before they spotted me.

"Hey Samantha!" Elena called. I smiled and waved heading over.

"Hey- sorry about that it was.. A family thing." Elena smiled like she bought it, but Stefan didn't look convinced. "So! Care to introduce me to the Gang?"

"Hi, I'm Caroline." A perky blonde stood and stuck out her hand.

"Hi Caroline! I'm Samantha." I shook her hand. "Alright who's next?"

"Hey-" I held up and hand.

"Lemme guess the rest." I stood there with a focused look plastered on my face. "Okay I give up." They all laughed. "No seriously- I have no idea who any of you are." Caroline smiled and pulled me down next to her

"Okay- this is Matt." She pointed to a gorgeous blonde boy sitting across from me. "And this is Bonnie!" She gestured to the girl sitting next to her. With Brown hair and Brown eyes she was very pretty indeed. "And Bonnie's boyfriend Jeremy, who just so happens to be Elena's brother." This girl was crazy. She was so energetic it was...weird. I smiled and waved at Jeremy.

"Samantha." He nodded.

"And that's Tyler- he can be grumpy, don't mind him." She giggled. He simply raised his arms but then decided it wasn't worth it. I smiled.

"Ah come on Tyler… Don't get angry!" I teased. He didn't smiled or acknowledge me, so I pouted. He sighed and smiled. "Works every time." That got a laugh going. "Awesome. So now I know everyone!" I looked around. "Oooh. Pool. Anyone wanna play?"

"Oooh! And Sammy P wins again!" Tyler howled.

"That's just how she rolls!" I giggled high fiving Tyler. He had become my best friend in ten minutes. "Anyone else?"

"I give up! I'm awesome at pool- but you… You are a mastermind." Stefan backed up in surrender. Elena smiled and looped her arm through his and leaned against him. "She really is."

"Me too. Were gonna go see a movie. Talk to you guys later." Jeremy and Bonnie left, leaving Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan left.

"I will not be beaten by a girl." Matt stated.

"Come on scared I'll beat you?"

"Oh I know you will. Which is why I won't even go there." He smiled and turned. "See you tomorrow." I frowned.

"I think I scared them off." They all laughed. "Thanks guys. This was awesome. But unfortunately, I must bid you a due. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" They nodded. "Oh! Stefan Elena- your cars. I'll drive you back to the school?"

"Actually I have to stay here and help clean some stuff up… Stefan can you come by and pick me up?" He nodded then turned to me.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, bye Elena, Tyler." Elena smiled and waved.

"Bye Sammy P." I snickered at my new nickname. Tyler came up with it while I was crushing him in pool for the third time. I winked and turned, barley able to hear him say "I love that girl." Before the door swung shut behind me.

"I'm driving!" I slid over the hood of the car and slipped on my jacket. "Dear god it's freezing!" I ripped out my ponytail and shook my perfectly straightened hair around my shoulders. Stefan smiled and shook his head solemnly like I was going to die soon. "What?"

"You. I don't understand you Sam." I was confused. I turned to look at him, but I could only glance since I was driving.

"Stefan your scaring me."

"I overheard your phone call Sam.. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I overheard it. What happened to you Sam?" I sighed.

"Some people complain about how their parents died and they only have memories…. I don't even have that." I pulled the car over to the side of the road. "My parents are dead Stefan. Murdered. Charlie made his choice and I made mine. Looks like I'm the smarter one. End of story." I pulled back onto the road. Stefan just looked at me for a second, and then turned straight ahead. We rode in silence for a couple of minutes, then my phone rang. "Ah crap. Can you hand me my purse? It might be my mom." I paused. "My foster mom." He put my purse in my lap. Keeping one hand on the wheel and glancing in-between the road and my purse I dug through my purse. "Got ya." I glanced at the caller I.D. "Called it!" Stefan grinned. "Hey mom."

"Hi Sam. Where are you?" She sounded worried.

"I'm on the way home, I just have to drop off a friend." I explained. "Hold on mom. I'm driving. Let me put you on speaker." I clicked the little button in the middle. "Mkay."

"So your first day went well?"

"Yeah. I was filling out papers in the office for most of it though. Then the tour took a good two hours so when I got to the last class of the day, the bell rang as I walked in." She laughed.

"Sounded fun! I know you didn't just get out of school, so where did you go?"

"Oops. I went to the Grill with Stefan and Elena." I nudged Stefan. "Say hi!" I hissed.

"Hello Mrs. James." Stefan responded.

"Hello Stefan." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay Sam, just be home for dinner. I love you."

"Love you too." I ended the call. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You called her mom?" I nodded.

"Yeah. They've been my foster parents for five years. They are my parents." I laughed. "First day we meet and you know more than people I've know my whole life. That's sad." I pulled in the parking lot. "Well here we are." Stefan opened the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Bye." He closed the door and jogged across the parking lot.

I didn't make it ten feet. A car slammed into the side of my car. The last thing I heard was Stefan screaming "Sam!" before I blacked out.

STEFAN:

I watched as the car slammed into her. One moment it had been parked with no one inside. The next it was plowing full speed into the side of her car. "Sam!" I ran towards her. "Sam, can you hear me?" I look in the other car to see if anyone was in it.. There was no one and there were no keys in the ignition. Someone had shoved this into her car. I saw Sam was slumped over the wheel, unconscious. Her head was bleeding profusely and her arm was broken.

I pulled her out of the car careful not to jostle her arm. "Elena! Have Tyler drive you to the high school."

"Stefan did something happen? What's going on?"

"It's Sam. She was hit by a car."

"Oh my god. Call the police!" I sighed.

"I don't think the police can help with this one Elena. She was hit by a car, but no one was _driving_ the car. Just have Tyler drive you here. _Now._"

"I'm on my way."

SAMANTHA:

I was barley coming around when I heard Stefan on the phone. "Elena. Have Tyler drive you to the high school." Elena's voice was muffled on the other end. "It's Sam.. She was hit by a car." Understatement of the century. Elena sounded panicked. "I don't think the police can help with this one Elena." What? "She was hit by a car, but no one was _driving_ the car." Is that even possible? "Just have Tyler drive you here. _Now_." I took the opportunity to fake coming around.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"Sam stay still. You were hit by a car, and you broke your arm." I didn't listen to him on purpose. I knew he wasn't going to take me to the hospital, were I should be, so I shook my arm, swinging me back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Hey guys. So.. I really love this series, and I'm going by the T.V series, not the book. I know some people may be a bit out of character, but I do that intentionally. So be forewarned, things may get crazy. So read, review and enjoy!**

** ~Jefferson Author.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The aftermath.

STEFAN:

"Stefan?" Elena called.

"Tyler! Elena! Over here!" I shouted. Across the parking lot, Tyler and Elena stood in shock. Sam's car was a mess. The other car has almost ripped it in half, barely missing Sam. Two inches to the right, and she was dead. "Get over here!"

"Oh god." Tyler crouched beside Sam. "Sam!" He shouted.

"She's unconscious Tyler. She can't hear you." Elena crouched beside him. "What are we going to do?" She turned towards me.

"I don't know."

"Take her to a hospital!" Tyler demanded. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know Tyler. The car came out of nowhere. Literally. It was parked one second, and the next it was ripping her car in half." I sighed. "How am I going to explain that to all of the hospital staff?"

"You could do that mind thing you do.. Ah, compulsion!"

"I can't-"

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because I don't drink Human blood. That's Damon... And I honestly don't think he's going to drop everything to help some girl he doesn't know. So the hospital is unfortunately not an option." I looked him dead in the eye.

"There has to be something." Sam groaned again. "Look she's waking up!"

SAMANTHA:

"Look she's waking up!" What Tyler didn't know was I had woken up a little after they had arrived. Looks like a little pain won't knock you out as long as I'd hoped. This was really confusing. Compulsion? Human blood? I had no idea what was going on in this town, but I don't I'm going to like it. "Sam? Sam, it's Tyler. Can you hear me?" He screamed.

"Tyler my arms broken, I'm not deaf. I can hear fine." Tyler chuckled.

"Even after a car accident, you find some way to be snarky." I smiled.

"That's how Sammy P rolls." I looked at Elena. "Help me sit up."

"I really don't-" Stefan warned, but I held up my good hand.

"I can handle this as long as I don't move my arm. Just help me." I demanded. Stefan sighed. I smiled weakly. "Please?" Even Stefan smiled.

"Come on." Stefan breathed. "Tyler, you're going to have to pull her back while I shift her up. Elena, keep her bad arm steady." Elena nodded and winced for me when she looked at the arm.

"That bad?" I asked.

"No, it's just a small break. Easily fixed. Nothing to worry about." She lied. I smiled and giggled.

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?"

"Both. Is that horrible?" She laughed. "No, this isn't funny." I raised my eye brows. "Okay it's kinda funny." We giggled. The boys pulled me into position, and we quickly learned I couldn't support myself on one arm. We tried to have me sit cross-legged, but that was a no go too. Turns out being almost crushed by a car can hurt your legs too. I had a fractured ankle. So we settled for me leaning against Tyler.

"So.. I need to confess something." I admitted. They all looked at me with concerned looks.

"Is something else broken?" Tyler asked.

"No… No, arm and ankle is all. But uh, I had this weird dream while I was out... At least I think it was a dream. But I was positive I was awake so I don't know." I realized I was rambling when Stefan's eyes brows furrowed.

"What is it Sam?" I swallowed. "Sam you can tell us."

"I don't remember much, just something about drinking human blood and compulsion." Elena and Stefan looked at each other, clearly frazzled. "What?" I craned my neck to look at Tyler. "It was a dream, right?" They all looked at each other and somehow all had an agreement.

"No Sammy. You were awake." I stared at them like someone was going to pop out and yell 'Just kidding! You've just been pranked!' or something. They all seemed deadly serious. "Stefan- you do the honors."

"Sam, I think I know some way to help you without taking you to a doctor." Stefan was scaring me now.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Sam- some of the people in this town are.. Special and-" Tyler cut Elena off.

"Oh for the love of god! She isn't seven. Sammy, here's the deal. Stefan here, he's a vampire. His blood can fix all your problems, or so some think. Me, I'm a werewolf. Nothing to special about me, except on a full moon I turn in to a crazy beast that can kill dear Stefan here with one bite." Tyler finished and let out a breath. "There. Now she knows." I didn't say anything. I just sat there looking like an idiot glancing between Tyler, Elena, and Stefan. "Say something."

"Hold on. Let me process this." I shook my head. "Okay so you're saying Stefan can heal me, then erase my memory to make me forget this ever happened. And you're a werewolf." Tyler nodded. I burst out laughed, scaring everyone. "Okay guys. Jokes on me! Very funny now take me to the hospital." I said deadly serious.

"Sam… We can't." Stefan said again. "There is no possible way of explaining what happened here."

"It was a hit and run Stefan! A car accident! That's all. Nothing else." I insisted.

"Then where is the other driver and there keys?" Tyler retaliated. I looked at him.

"Not helping." He shrugged.

"I want you healed as much as you do. But Stefan is right. He is the only chance of us getting out of this without everyone knowing." I laughed bitterly.

"Knowing what? There is nothing to know other than the obvious. I was _hit_ by a _car_." I emphasized. "A god damn car. Not a vampire or a werewolf."I looked over at Stefan. "You look like hell." His eyes were rimmed in black and the veins were popping out like the blood was stopped up there. His pupils were completely covering his irises. He shook his head and lifted his wrist to his mouth. "What are you doing?" He smiled.

"Showing you proof." I gasped. He had actual fangs.

"Ah hell!" I screamed. Stefan looked normal again.

"You're not going to like this-" He was over to me in an instant, raising his wrist to my mouth.

"Stefan don't." I warned.

"I'm sorry Sam." He shoved his wrist to my mouth, letting the blood pour in. I had no choice but to sallow, and I'm pretty sure he knew that. He removed his wrist. "Okay. Now I'm going to have to set the breaks. This is going to hurt. A lot." He leaned over my ankle. He jerked it sideways, causing me to scream again. "Okay. I'm pretty sure it's set now, so you should be fine."

"Fine? How the hell am I going to be fine? You just made me drink your blood and then re-broke my already broken ankle! And look at my car!" I pointed to the streaming heap of crushed red metal that used to be a brand new Mazarati. I was so dead. "And I'll be late for dinner!" I threw my arms up in frustration. My ankle was throbbing. I frowned and looked at Tyler. "My ankle hurts." He just laughed. "I'm serious! It-" I stopped mid sentence. My ankle was no longer swollen or throbbing. My arm was slowly healing. The cut on my forehead was closing up as I spoke. "Holy Hell." I whispered.

I moved my ankle around, just to test it out. It was still a little tender, but I could move it around. And my arm was perfect. Like it was never broken. I looked at Stefan. Then at Elena. Then back at Stefan. And then at Elena again. "Okay… I'm officially terrified." Elena looked like she was afraid of that. Stefan sighed.

"I know. And I can fix this." I giggled.

"You can fix me being fixed?" He smiled.

"Yeah. But I need you to come with me." I nodded. "Your okay with that? I thought you were afraid of me." I shook my head.

"Not if you're the same guy I met a few hours ago. I can beat that guy's ass in pool. I'm really more scared of the wrath of my parents. I'm so dead." I sighed, and then stood up. "Come on. Take me wherever you were going to take me." They all stood from the ground.

"So you're not scared of me?" Stefan asked again.

"No Stefan. I'm not."I sighed. "But I don't want to know. I don't want your secret. I have enough secrets for a life time." I stopped and turned to look at him, then smiled. "So let's do this thing."

"Okay. Elena, Tyler I need you to stay here and fix this." Stefan ordered.

"Fix it? How the hell are we supposed to fix it?" Tyler asked.

"Stage it." Stefan and I said at the same time. He looked at me and I shrugged. "You said we couldn't explain what happened. We need to make it look like I wasn't in the car when the other car hit. Take all my stuff out and put it farther away from the car. Then, when the police asked what happened I was outside the car talking to Stefan, and you all weren't potentially concealing a crime. Simple." I shrugged. They all looked at me. "I watch a lot of Criminal Minds. Sue me." I laughed, turning to Stefan. "Ready to go?" He nodded, climbing in the front seat. I opened the passenger's side door and hesitated before sliding in.

"Why are you so calm about this?" He asked as he put the car in reverse and pulled out.

"Oh I'm not. Internally I'm freaking out. But you will never know…" I paused. "I mean now you do because I told you, but Elena and Tyler don't know." I babbled. "I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Really? I couldn't tell." He looked over at me and smiled.

"You know you are extremely attractive?" I asked him. He looked at me quickly with a shocked expression. "You are." I insisted.

"You know you're very straight forward?" He asked me in the same tone.

"Yes." I smiled. "Don't worry- I'm not going to kiss you or anything. I wouldn't do that to a friend. Besides.. I like to find guys who are single when I date them." He laughed.

"Good. I don't honestly think Elena would be very happy about that. I mean you kissing me. Not the single when you date them thing." I laughed.

"I know what you meant." He pulled into a long driveway. "Damn Stef. You know how to live." My eyes roamed the estate. It was huge. Like a 19th century mansion huge. "This is gorgeous."

"Thank you." He stopped me outside the door. "Listen, my brother Damon… Well let's just say he can come on a little strong. So I'm apologizing in advance for anything he says, or does." He whispered. I nodded very seriously.

"Got it." He opened the door.

"Damon? I have someone I'd like you to me-" Another man turned around. My breath caught in my throat. I could feel my pulse slowing from absolute terror.

"No." I whispered. I backed up slowly. "Stefan it was him." Stefan turned to me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I didn't answer. "Samantha?"

"It's him!" I insisted. "He killed them." Stefan's eyes widened in comprehension. "He killed my parents." Damon looked confused. I was at the door now about to turn and run when Damon was standing in front of me, blocking the door. "Please don't hurt me." I whispered in absolute terror.

"Damon what is she talking about?" Stefan pushed me behind him. Damon peered over his shoulder at me. "Sam. I need you to wait in the living room. Let me speak to my brother alone."

"No." I said firmly. Damon forced me to look into his eyes. His pupils dilated.

"You will go in the living room and sit down. We need to speak privately." I nodded. My head felt like it was full of fog. Like I couldn't think for myself.

"I'll be in the living room. You need to speak privately." I repeated. I walked to the living room and sat down. My head cleared, and I felt dizzy. I could barely hear Damon and Stefan talking in the other room.

"Answer the question Damon. Did you or did you not murder her parents?"

"No." Short and abrupt, the answer felt like a lie. "I didn't kill her parents. But I do know what happened to them." This is where I cut in.

"Where are my parents?" I demanded, keeping my eyes on the floor and my hands folded in my lap.

"You accused me of murder. Why should I tell you?" He was snarky. I had to give him that. Well, and obviously good looks run in the Salvatore family because Damon was even more attractive than Stefan. And that was saying something.

"Because I've spent the past eleven years thinking of the ways I was going to kill you. And now, I won't kill you." He snickered. Then he was there, like the teleported or something. I gasped.

He pulled the hair back from my ear. "You can't kill me sweetie. But I can kill you." He whispered.

"I need to know." I whispered. I turned my head to look at him. His face was no more than an inch from mine. "Please." I begged him.

He searched my face. He stayed absolutely still, like he was a statue. I pursed my lips as I waited for an answer. The worst part was- I wanted him to kiss me. He knew what happened to my parents and I still was more focused on kissing him.

"No." He backed away and stood up. "You don't. What you need is to forget. Forget I know. Forget you saw me." He poured a glass of whiskey.

"Uh and one more thing." Stefan chimed in. "She was in a car accident today."

"There's not a scratch on her."

"Stefan saved me." I whispered. "I drank his blood." I sighed. "Now I want to forget everything. Everything about Vampires and Werewolves and the night my parents were killed." I begged him with my eyes. "Please."

"Stefan you have got to stop saving people." Damon muttered. "What am I going to tell her?" he asked.

"You're going to do it?" Stefan asked amazed.

"She needs to forget me. And she will just put two and two together and figure it all out again if I don't adjust the car crash too." He sounded annoyed, like we should have understood this. "So I'll ask again- _what am I going to tell her_?" I watched the exchange in total awe. They hated each other. Wanted the other to die- but would be ruined if they did. Stefan made no attempt to hide it- Damon on the other hand, was a little harder. But it just seemed too easy to me. He seemed to willing to help.

For a moment, no one spoke.

"I was outside of the car when it crashed. Stefan pulled me out of the way as the other car hit. Stefan saved my life. The man in the other car ran with his keys." I explained. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you." _Oh I know. _I thought. He did the pupil thing again. "The night your parents were murdered, you were out getting ice cream with a friend and her mom like normal. When you came back, there was no one leaning over the bodies. Your mom was on the bed, and your dad was on the floor." A tear streamed down my cheek.

"My mom was on the bed." More tears flowed. I took a shaky breath. "My dad was on the floor." I repeated.

"Charlie was in his room, asleep." I felt someone wipe away the tears.

"Charlie was sleeping." My voice sounded hollow. Like it was me. But not me. I resisted. I didn't want to forget anymore. I wanted to remember the crash. I wanted to remember Stefan and Tyler. I needed to.

"Now we're at your car crash. Stefan pulled you away before you got hurt. You weren't in the car. No one was hurt. The car came out of nowhere. The driver jumped out and took his keys with him. You didn't see his face. Stefan brought you here to use the phone to call your mom." His voice was clam and persistent.

"He ran with his keys. I couldn't see his face. I'm here to use the phone." I repeated. I blinked. I tried my hardest to remember the accident. I knew what I was thinking wasn't right. I don't know how I knew, but I knew.

Then it came back. "Stefan?" I asked.

"Hey Sam. So you remember what happened?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Some idiot tore through the side of my car and almost killed me in the process. You pulled me away just in time." I looked at him funny for emphasis. "You were there Stefan. Are you sure your head's working okay?" He chuckled. He walked over to where I was sitting.

"My head's working fine. Have you met Damon?" I looked over at a man sitting on a table across from me.

"Well hello." I stuck my hand out. "Samantha."

"Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure." He smiled. Soft blue eyes and perfect brown hair. This man was every girls dream.

"Ditto." I turned to Stefan. "Stefan, I need to call my mom. Tell her what happened." He nodded.

"I'll drive you back to get your stuff. Elena and Tyler are over at the scene helping the police through some stuff." I nodded. Damon stood and walked out of the room.

"Okay. Sounds good." It was quiet. "The phone Stefan. I need the phone." I reminded him.

"Right!" He walked through the door. From what I could tell, it was the kitchen. "Here." He handed me the phone. I hesitated. "Everything okay?" I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just my mom.. She's a little… overprotective." I dialed the number.

"Sam?" My mother sounded frantic.

"Hey mom. It's me."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Stefan's." He looked at me like 'Come on…. Keep going.' "Mom- I need to tell you something. There was an accident-"

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is everyone okay?'

"Mom. I'm fine. If I wasn't fine, I wouldn't be calling you. The hospital would be." I barely paused. "Look, Stefan is going to drive me back to the school so I can grab my things. Then I'll be home okay?"

"No you won't. You'll have to go to the station. Your dad is still there. I'll call him and tell him." She sighed. "I love you Sammy."

"Love you too mom. Bye." I hung up. "Okay- change of plans. I need you to drive me to the school then to meet my dad."

"Okay." He picked up his keys. "Let's get going."

"I hate my life." I muttered. Stefan snickered. "There is no way my parents are going to get me another car. It just won't happen." I walked out the front door. I turned back, and saw Stefan and Damon leaning against the door frames. "Hm- the Salvatore boys. I haven't seen any of those in a while." I did that thing girls do with their head. You know the thing- where I lean my head sideways and let my hair flow over my shoulders. All of it except one piece- and that piece I gently sweep behind my ear. **[A/N: I'm really very good at that! Sorry- back to the story]**

Stefan looked down and smiled. That cute thing guys do when they look down and act all modest. They lean against the doorframe and cross one leg over the other- but only at the ankles. Hands in their front pockets. Works for every guy….. And no one knows why.

They both had the same stature. I walked towards them. Damon leaned over to Stefan and said something, causing Stefan to straighten up. "Let's go. Elena and Tyler are waiting." I reminded him.

"Right." He walked past me. I turned back and saw Damon in the doorway yet again. I waved, getting no response. But even I know the pouting wouldn't work. I'm good- but not that good. "Sam?" Stefan called.

"Coming." I muttered. I jogged to keep up. "What did he say?"

"When?" Stefan asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, about three minutes ago when I did the girly hair thingy." I gestured behind us then flipped my hair off my shoulder for emphasis.

"Nothing." He tried to play it cool.

"Stefan." I stopped him. He sighed.

"He told me you were going to be difficult. That I was going to have to keep an eye on you." He watched my face for a reaction. I knew he was right. There was something off about this town. The Salvatore Brothers weren't normal. "Am I going to have to?"

"You two-" I paused to look at him. "You're not normal." I stopped walking. Another sigh.

"It didn't work." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Did it?" I shook my head.

"No." I laughed ironically. "I wanted to know…. I needed to know." I pursed my lips.

"Why?" He forced me to look in his eyes.

"Stefan, I need you to trust me." I begged. "I hardly know anyone in this town and you are the only person I completely trust." I stepped forward and put my hands on his arms like people do when there about to literally shake some since into someone. Except I didn't shake him. "So right now, when I say I _cannot_ tell you why I need to know- you _have_ to trust me." He looked into my eyes.

"Okay." I smiled. "But Elena cannot find out you still know. And neither can Tyler."

"Deal." I couldn't stop grinning. "You're like my best friend ever right now." I squealed. "No. You are my best friend. Okay? Because you could march me in there right now to have your beautiful thing of a brother do the mind thingy, but your not!" I danced around in place.

"My beautiful thing of a brother?" He asked smirking.

"Oh my god Stefan!" I moaned. "You two are so beautiful." I giggled. "It's so not fair. None of my exes are as gorgeous as the men in this town." I opened the passenger's side door. "It just isn't fair." He climbed in. "It's not fair." I whispered.

"I know. I know." He soothed. We looked at each other and just started laughing.

"I haven't laughed like this in ages." I admitted. I looked at the dashboard. "Shit. We need to go. Like ten minutes ago."

"Alright- alright we were going." We pulled out of the drive. "So if the compulsion didn't work, why is my brother not terrifying to you?" I looked over at him bewildered.

"Why would he be terrifying?" I smiled. "He hot and he's a vampire." I paused. "He's a hot vampire."

"And he could kill you." He reminded me.

"Yeah but that's why I have you. And Tyler- who could forget him? He's my other best friend." I hit my forehead. "Oh my god. I'm a whore."

"You're not a whore."

"I'm a whore!" I exclaimed. "My best friends are guys. Two hot guys. And ones a freaking vampire! Oh! And the other's a werewolf!" I sighed. "I'm a whore."

"You are not a whore. You have seven new friends in a new town on your first day. Four of which are cool supernatural beings."

"Four?" I interrupted.

"Four. Caroline- also a vampire. Bonnie-" He leaned in close. "She's a witch." I rolled my eyes. "Actually I'm serious. Vampire and Witch."

"This is going to be a… interesting town isn't it?"

"You bet."

**A/N: My god. It is 1:01 A.M and I'm just finishing this chapter. Now- you guys are going to hate me for this, but I love Stefan and.. well… so does Sam. So go ahead, shoot me. But I just want to test it, see what happens. And yes, I know Elena is a vamp. In season 3… this is before that. JUST GO WITH IT! Mkay? Thanks. SO REVIEW! PLEASE. So I have to get on my knees here? Haha, just kidding.**

**Love you!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, so you guys know how to favorite and follow, but not review! Guys it; the feedback I want! Although I do appreciate everything else! And if you really like this, then check out my other stuff for Criminal Minds, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Maximum Ride. THANKS! JA.**

**Chapter Three:**

STEFAN:

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you." He started compelling her. "The night your parents were murdered, you were out getting ice cream with a friend and her mom like normal. When you came back, there was no one leaning over the bodies. Your mom was on the bed, and your dad was on the floor." A tear streamed down her cheek.

"My mom was on the bed." More tears flowed. She took a shaky breath. "My dad was on the floor."

"Charlie was in his room, asleep." Damon leaned forward and wiped away the tears delicately. I was shocked. The only person he showed this much affection towards was Elena.

"Charlie was sleeping." Her voice sounded hollow. It wasn't the same sounds most people had while being compelled. They sounded like themselves, just in a dream like state. She sounded like she was resisting.

"Now we're at your car crash. Stefan pulled you away before you got hurt. You weren't in the car. No one was hurt. The car came out of nowhere. The driver jumped out and took his keys with him. You didn't see his face. Stefan brought you here to use the phone to call your mom." His voice was clam and persistent.

"He ran with his keys. I couldn't see his face. I'm here to use the phone." She repeated. She blinked. "Stefan?"

"Hey Sam. So you remember what happened?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah. Some idiot tore through the side of my car and almost killed me in the process. You pulled me away just in time." She looked at me sideways. "You were there Stefan. Are you sure your head's working okay?" I chuckled, walking over to where she was sitting.

"My head's working fine. Have you met Damon?" I watched as she looked over.

"Well hello." She stuck her hand out. "Samantha."

"Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure." He smiled.

"Ditto." She turned to me. "Stefan, I need to call my mom. Tell her what happened." I nodded. I stood there are watched her face for any sign of deception.

"I'll drive you back to get your stuff. Elena and Tyler are over at the scene helping the police through some stuff." She nodded. Damon stood and walked out of the room.

"Okay. Sounds good." It was quiet. "The phone Stefan. I need the phone."

"Right!" I walked through the door into the kitchen. "Here." I got halfway through the kitchen before I realized we don't have a home phone. I pulled my cell phone out of my front pocket. "Everything okay?" She looked up at me and nodded. She looked like she was trying to convince herself more that she was me.

"Yeah, it's just my mom... She's a little… overprotective." I watched as she dialed the number.

"Hey mom. It's me." Her mother's voice was muffed.

"Stefan's." She stopped. I urged her on. "Mom- I need to tell you something. There was an accident-"

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" That I could hear.

"Mom. I'm fine. If I wasn't fine, I wouldn't be calling you. The hospital would be." She barely paused. "Look, Stefan is going to drive me back to the school so I can grab my things. Then I'll be home okay?"

"Love you too mom. Bye." She hung up. "Okay- change of plans. I need you to drive me to the school then to meet my dad."

"Okay." I picked up the keys. "Let's get going."

"I hate my life." She muttered. I snickered. "There is no way my parents are going to get me another car. It just won't happen." She walked out the front door. I leaned against the doorframe as she turned back. Damon was right behind me. "Hm- the Salvatore boys. I haven't seen any of those in a while." She did that thing girls do with their head. You know the thing- where she turns her head sideways and lets her hair flow over her shoulders. All of it except one piece- and that piece she gently sweeps behind her ear.

I looked down and smiled. I but my hands in my front pockets and leaned against the doorframe.

We both had the same stature. She walked towards us. Damon leaned over to me and muttered "Game on. By the way- how's Elena? You know- your _girlfriend_?" Which caused me to straighten up. How did he know Elena and I were on the rocks? No one did…. Well besides us.

"Let's go. Elena and Tyler are waiting." She reminded me.

"Right." I walked past her swiftly. "Sam?" I called when she wasn't behind me.

"Coming." She muttered, jogging to keep up. "What did he say?"

"When?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, about three minutes ago when I did the girly hair thingy." She gestured behind us then flipped her hair off her shoulder for emphasis.

"Nothing." I tried to play it off.

"Stefan." She stopped him. I sighed.

"He told me you were going to be difficult. That I was going to have to keep an eye on you." I watched my face for a reaction. I looked for any sign she knew I was lying. "Am I going to have to?"

"You two-" She paused to look at me. "You're not normal." She stopped walking. I sighed again.

"It didn't work." I looked her dead in the eyes. "Did it?" She shook her head.

"No." She laughed ironically. "I wanted to know…. I needed to know." She pursed her lips.

"Why?" I forced her to look in my eyes. If hers darted away, I look back into hers.

"Stefan, I need you to trust me." She begged. "I hardly know anyone in this town and you are the only person I completely trust." She stepped forward and put her hands on my arms like people do when there about to literally shake some sense into someone. "So right now, when I say I _cannot_ tell you why I need to know- you _have_ to trust me." I stared into her eyes.

"Okay." She smiled. "But Elena cannot find out you still know. And neither can Tyler."

"Deal." She couldn't stop grinning. "You're like my best friend ever right now." She squealed. "No. You are my best friend. Okay? Because you could march me in there right now to have your beautiful thing of a brother do the mind thingy, but your not!" She danced around in place.

"My beautiful thing of a brother?" I asked smirking.

"Oh my god Stefan!" She moaned. "You two are so beautiful." She giggled. "It's so not fair. None of my exes are as gorgeous as the men in this town." She climbed in the passenger's side. "It just isn't fair." I climbed in. "It's not fair." She whispered.

"I know. I know." I soothed jokingly. We looked at each other and just started laughing.

"I haven't laughed like this in ages." She admitted. She looked at the dashboard. "Shit. We need to go. Like ten minutes ago."

"Alright- alright we were going." We pulled out of the drive. "So if the compulsion didn't work, why is my brother not terrifying to you?" She looked confused. She must have let that part work, which is why she was so comfortable around him now.

"Why would he be terrifying?" She smiled. "He hot and he's a vampire." She paused. "He's a hot vampire."

"And he could kill you." I reminded her.

"Yeah but that's why I have you. And Tyler- who could forget him? He's my other best friend." She hit her forehead. "Oh my god. I'm a whore."

"You're not a whore." I promised.

"I'm a whore!" She exclaimed. "My best friends are guys. Two hot guys. And ones a freaking vampire! Oh! And the other's a werewolf!" She sighed. "I'm a whore."

"You are not a whore. You have seven new friends in a new town on your first day. Four of which are cool supernatural beings."

"Four?" She interrupted.

"Four. Caroline- also a vampire. Bonnie-" I leaned in close. "She's a witch." She rolled my eyes. "Actually I'm serious. Vampire and Witch."

"This is going to be a… interesting town isn't it?"

"You bet."

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the school parking lot. "Oh god- there he is." Sam turned to me. "Okay- now you're going to get the special interrogation he saves for b- Oh hi daddy!" She called over my shoulder. She climbed out of the car.

"Hi princess." A tall man in a uniform walked over to the car. "Are you okay?" He searched her over.

"Dad. I'm fine." She backed out of his reach and walked in a straight line. Then turned around and walked back. "See? I can walk fine and can see straight. I wasn't in the car!" Her eyes flickered to me and she smiled. "Stefan pulled me out of the way." She opened my door and pulled me out of the car. "And this is Stefan." Her voice faded out in a way I didn't think was good. He turned to me. Before he could say anything, Sam started talking again. "Okay dad. Well, I no longer have a car- so what are we going to do about that minor issue?"

"Samantha, we can't just buy you a new car. It doesn't work that way." Her dad insisted.

"Dad I'm not asking for a new car. I'm just asking for that one to be repaired!" She looked over at her car. "I have school tomorrow and you are not dropping me off in the _squad car_."

"It can't be fixed my tomorrow Sam." I added.

"How am I going to get to school?" She rounded on me.

"I can drive you." I offered.

"What about Elena?" She stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips and popped one knee.

"She normally rides with Bonnie anyways." I retaliated stepping forward. "So?" She looked at me for a moment.

"Fine." Her dad cleared his throat. "Run." She whispered turning around. "Dad, I told you everything. Consider that my statement. And before you ask- no I didn't see his face." She leaned up on her tip toes as kissed him on the cheek. "Now Elena, Tyler or Stefan are going to drive me home, so I'll see you there okay?" He nodded. "And mom says be home for dinner or she'll have your head."

"Alright. Go- talk to your friends. I'll see you at home." She smiled and waved until he was out of sight.

"I just saved your ass." She poked me in the chest. "He would have killed you. Or at least made you want to kill yourself. He's really good at it."

"Gee, thanks." I smiled. This girl really was something. Elena says I worry too much, and can never relax. And she's right. But it's not that way with Sam. She just has this presence about her. I calm down and relax around her. None of my current problems exist. And for once, I feel like a normal guy.

"And you really don't have to drive me to school and back everyday- I can find another ride. It's no big deal." I shook my head.

"Nope. When I offered I meant it." I looked up and saw Elena waving us over. "Come on- Elena and Tyler are waiting."

"Got it. Oh! And now I'm a traumatized teenage girl. I know nothing about Vampires or Werewolves. Or witches." She added.

"Come on." I repeated amused.

SAMANTHA:

"Hi princess." My dad walked over to the car. He was still in uniform, which meant he still had his gun on him. "Are you okay?" He searched me over.

"Dad. I'm fine." I backed out of his reach and walked in a straight line. Then turned around and walked back. "See? I can walk fine and can see straight. I wasn't in the car!" I looked over at Stefan and smiled. "Stefan pulled me out of the way."I opened his door and pulled on his leather jackets sleeve to pull him out. "And this is Stefan." I let my voice fade out, knowing my dad would interrogate any boy that thought about talking to me. So I started talking again. "Okay dad. Well, I no longer have a car- so what are we going to do about that minor issue?"

"Samantha, we can't just buy you a new car. It doesn't work that way." This was unbelievable.

"Dad I'm not asking for a new car. I'm just asking for that one to be repaired!" I glanced over at my car. "I have school tomorrow and you are not dropping me off in the _squad car_." I emphasized the last phrase.

"It can't be fixed my tomorrow Sam." Stefan added.

"How am I going to get to school?" I spun around.

"I can drive you." He offered, leaving me momentarily speechless.

"What about Elena?" I stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips and popped one knee, challenging him.

"She normally rides with Bonnie anyways." He retaliated stepping forward. "So?" He was so close. And he smelled amazing- not like just any boy. It wasn't the normal Axe smell. It was twenty times better. I could have stood there all day.

"Fine." My dad cleared his throat, which was a warning. Back up or I'll make you back up. "Run." I whispered turning around. "Dad, I told you everything. Consider that my statement. And before you ask- no I didn't see his face." I leaned up on my tip toes as kissed him on the cheek like I used too when I was eleven. "Now Elena, Tyler or Stefan are going to drive me home, so I'll see you there okay?" He nodded. "And mom says be home for dinner or she'll have your head." I reminded him.

"Alright. Go- talk to your friends. I'll see you at home." I smiled and waved until he was out of sight. Just a normal girl, talking to a normal friend.

"I just saved your ass." I poked his chest. His wonderful, well-toned chest. "He would have killed you. Or at least made you want to kill yourself. He's really good at it."

"Gee, thanks." He smiled. I wondered if he was always this relaxed. Before, at the grill, it seemed like he was always looking for a new exit strategy, a way to escape if something happened.

"And you really don't have to drive me to school and back everyday- I can find another ride. It's no big deal." He shook his head.

"Nope. When I offered I meant it." He looked over at Elena. I thought about saying something else, but he beat me to it. "Come on- Elena and Tyler are waiting."

"Got it. Oh! And now I'm a traumatized teenage girl. I know nothing about Vampires or Werewolves. Or witches." I added at the last moment.

"Come on." He repeated amused.

"Okay." I shrugged then fell into step slightly behind him. There I took it all in. How he could walk with so much confidence, but always seem so hesitant. Like he wanted to do anything and everything, but had something bigger to focus on. Something else to worry about.

"Hey. What was that about?" Elena pointed back at Stefan's car. She laced her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"My dad. He was being stupid and over protective. He threatened to drive me to school in the squad car." I rolled my eyes. "But hey, he's family. I gotta put up with him." I smiled.

"So how are you going to get to school?" Tyler asked beside me.

"Oh, Stefan said he'd give me a ride." Elena looked up at him.

"Oh did he?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you normally ride with Bonnie anyways, so I just figured it wouldn't be a problem." I knew it was a bad idea!

"I can get another ride if it's a problem-" I offered but Elena cut me off.

"No it's fine really."She smiled at me. "Anything to help. I'm just really glad you weren't hurt. It's your first day and already you were almost killed." She shook her head. "It's not always like this." I laughed.

"I hope not! I'd rather stay alive thank you very much!" I joked. "Anyway, I should be heading home. I just hope my dad isn't going to make me stick around."

"Yeah, Bonnie is on her way to come pick me up too. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Elena asked. We all nodded.

"I gotta get home too. My mom's been calling me every ten minutes to see what's going on." Tyler's phone rang. "See? Lemme get this. Hey mom." He answered as he walked away.

"That just leaves you and me." I turned to Stefan. "Again."

"I know. It seems to be a pattern." He joked. "But Elena's right- you've had a rough day. Let's see if we can get your purse and we'll get you home."

"Home… What a welcoming word." I smiled. "I'm exhausted." I out my hand to my forehead for effect. "No but seriously, today was like the best yet worst day ever. I meet an awesome group of kids, but then I'm hit by a car. Wait! But then a super hot vampire saves me, and takes me to another super hot vampire to have my memory erased, but I'm so cool I could resist it and it didn't work!" I bragged. Suddenly, every limb in my body was aching. I didn't want to move a muscle. "Whoa." I swooned.

"Sam?" Stefan looked over at me. "Are you okay?" I took a deep breath, but nodded.

"Yeah. Adrenaline just wore off, that's all. I'm fine." He didn't seem so sure. "Really Stef- I'm fine." I promised. He stared a little longer, but when I didn't pass out, he just let it go and kept walking towards the police car.

"Can I help you?" An officer asked.

"Hi, Samantha Parker, Mark's daughter. I need my purse." I pointed to the evidence bag where my purse was lying.

"It's evidence."

"No it isn't. It was on me when the car hit. It had nothing to do with the crash. Now give it back." I held out my hand. "Come on. Hand it over."

"Ma'am I can't just give you the-"

"I'm not leaving without it." I interrupted. People just seem to know when I'm dead serious. And I was serious about a hundred and fifty dollar purse and iPhone. The officer heaved a sigh and handed over the evidence bag. "Thanks." I smiled and walked back towards Stefan's car. I gasped and turned to Stefan suddenly.

"What?" He asked worried.

"Tomorrow is Friday." I remembered. "My first day of school is on the last day of the week!" I laughed. "That's funny." I turned and kept walking. "So I'm warning you, I'm not always a punctual person."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean tomorrow. You have to pick me up." I threw my bag in the floorboard and collapsed in the seat. "Remember?"

"Of course I remember." He slid the keys into the ignition and started the car. "Happy Thursday."

**A/N: And it is 1:24 in the morning on July 19****th****. Aparently, I can write better when it's late at night...Hm… weird. Anyway, you guys seriously need to REVIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W. PLEASE. NOW. Okay, I'm done. Bye!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Awesome guys! I got ONE WHOLE REVIEW! Well, last time I checked. Anyways…. So now, I've gotten a good night's sleep and have some great new ideas [dreams] to add to the story! So, if you guys have any ideas, characters, or anything you want to add hit the little PM Button up at the top of the page and send them to me. I can't guarantee I will use yours, but I certainly will look at them and give feedback! Thanks so much!**

** Jefferson Author.**

**Chapter Four: **

STEFAN:

"Of course I remember." I slid the keys in the ignition. "Happy Thursday." I snickered.

"Happy Thursday." She muttered back. "Hey, do you think I could get away with ditching on my first day of school? Or would that be too obvious?" She pondered aloud.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think that would be a smart idea. Besides- Classes would be so boring without you." I reminded her.

"Your right." She sighed and turned to me. "I'm the life of the party." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure Elena hates me right about now."

"She doesn't hate you." I assured her. But honestly, I didn't care. She always pulled this- I have a friend who just so happens to be a girl, and she freaks. "Where am I going?" I asked.

"Oh! Turn left up here." I did as told. "This road."

"It's an empty road." I mentioned. It was just a strip of asphalt with thousands of acres of land on each side.

"No it isn't." She looked up from her phone. "Just wait." Then the house came into view. It had the same architecture as the Boarding House, but it also had a more modern twist. It was old, and very familiar. That's when I realized it was the house Katherine was having built before she was put in the tomb.

"Oh my god Sam." I muttered. "Your living in my ex-girlfriend's house."

"What? No way- this hasn't been lived in since the late eighteen hund- just how old are you?" She exclaimed. I just smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot…" I made a dotting motion with my finger in the dashboard. There was no way I was telling her I was 144. I mean technically I was 144- but I still felt seventeen. "I'll tell you some other time." I promised.

"No you won't." She exclaimed stepping from the car. "Your going to pretend like you just so happened to have forgotten you promised and then I'm going to have to go to Damon and ask him." She feigned thought. "I bet he would tell me." She threatened. I just laughed.

"I'm sure he would. But I wouldn't leave you alone in a room with him long enough for you to find out. So unfortunately, that won't work." She pouted. "Maybe I'll tell you all about being a vampire someday okay?" I tried to promise again. She walked over to my side of the car and opened the door.

"What about today?" She asked eagerly. "Please please please Stefan. I really want to know." She pulled me out of the car and closed my door. "Please?" she begged.

"I don't know Sam." I leaned against the car and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stefan I'm going to be so bored by myself. Well and my brother." I looked at her strange. "My other brother. Charlie is…. AWOL. I mean Taylor. My foster brother."She explained. "And he's mean." She paused. "Please?" She did the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine." I finally agreed. She squealed then threw her arms around my neck. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I could smell her hair. It wasn't over powering like most girl's hair was. It just smelled normal- like strawberry shampoo. "But you have some explaining to do too little miss." I told her once she pulled away.

"Got it. Anything. Now come on… My mom is going to love you." She took my hand and started pulling me down the driveway. "Your really light!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not putting up much resistance." I said while stopping. She tugged on my hand again, with little results. I just stood there, letting her try and pull me along again.

"Not fair!" She complained. "You're a vampire. I'm just a normal girl… This is so not cool." I smiled and started walking alongside her.

"I know." We reached the front door. "Come in!" Sam opened the door and tossed her bag by the staircase.

"Mom? Tay? I'm home…" She called. A petite blonde woman rushed towards her.

"Sam!" She hugged her daughter. "Thank god your okay! Ooh… who is this?" She looked over at me.

"This is Stefan Salvatore. He pulled me away from the car before it hit." Sam stepped out of her mother's grasp. "Mom, Stefan's going to catch me up on some school stuff okay?" Her mother nodded.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you Stefan. Sam, your brother is up in his room with his friends… Be nice." Sam groaned. "I know, I know. But were new here and I'm glad he's making friends. You remember Jefferson…" She raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Hey, you cannot blame Skylar for that. He was the one who decided to try and beat up the whole football team. We were just being supportive and urged him on." She defended. "Come on Stefan." She stared up the staircase.

"She's a handful." Her mom warned me.

"Oh trust me- I know." I smiled. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. James."

"Oh no, please it's Serenity." She corrected.

"Well then, it was a pleasure Serenity." She smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Stefan!" Sam called from upstairs. "Get up here!" I chuckled and climbed the winding staircase, which opened into a long hallway. Memories rushed back… Katherine drawing up a plan, decorating. It was just about to be finished when she was put in the tomb. I heard Sam moving around in a room all the way down the corridor. She poked her head outside the door. "In here." I followed her into the room.

"Whoa." I muttered. Everything was black. The walls, the floors, everything. The only thing that was white was her bed. "It's so… black."

"I know right. Cleaning isn't a problem." She collapsed on the bed. "So soft..." She whispered. "Stop standing around. Start asking questions." She demanded. She propped up on her elbows. I walked towards her and she slid over. "Lay down." She commanded. So for a couple of minutes we did just that. We just lay there and didn't speak.

Finally she spoke. "My parents were murdered when I was five. That you know. But what you don't know is what happened to Charlie." She turned on her side and faced me. "For a couple of months, Charlie took care of me. Legally, he wasn't supposed to, but the courts thought we were staying at a friend's house so no one questioned it. He was only fifteen. But he had to go to school, and eventually the preschool noticed I wasn't showing up everyday like I was supposed to. That's when social services was called." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Sam you don't have to-" I turned towards her and wiped the tear away. She cut me off.

"I want to." She took a deep breath and continued. "Charlie's best friend offered to take him in until he turned eighteen. Well, apparently a five year old wasn't part of the deal." Her voice cracked. "We could have both gone into foster care…But Charlie decided to stay in North Carolina, and I was bounced from place to place until I landed here with the James. That was when I was eleven. I've been here ever since." Her voice slowed on the last four words.

"My brother murdered my best friend to protect our secret and is in love with my girlfriend." I offered weakly.

"Yeah that may be, but Elena loves you." She shoved my chest.

"I'm not so sure about that." I admitted. "Lately she's been more interested in Damon that her boyfriend or friends." I sighed. "The really bad part is she's interested in him when he's not interested in her." Damon had finally gotten over Elena, and that was when she actually paid attention- when he lost interest. I don't know what happened. She used to be so sweet and down to Earth. Now? Well… let's just say if Sam knew the whole story her only words would be 'that bitch'. "Oh- and the great thing is, if I even think about talking to another girl, she gets all clingy and weird. And not the normal girlfriend clingy- like hostage clingy." It felt good to tell someone. I smiled. "Your turn."

"Nah that was it." She laughed quietly. "I'm sorry about Elena." She whispered. I groaned and flipped back onto my back.

"I don't even know what to do about her. I mean, I've tried so hard not to be the that guy." I covered my face with a pillow. "You know- the guy that breaks up with a girl when the going gets rough. But with Elena- it's like she tries to make me have a bad day." I smiled. "I haven't just talked like this since… A long time ago."

"You so did that on purpose!" She quickly sat up.

"What?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Intentionally didn't say when the last time you talked to someone was. You were about to- but then you didn't!" She stared amazed. "You jerk!" She playfully shoved my chest. I caught her hands as she went to hit me again. "Hey!" She struggled to get out of my grip.

"You know how I feel- now how do you?" I whispered. Her muscles relaxed and she stopped struggling. "Come on- I told you- Now you tell me."

"I feel- musical." I dropped her hands.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I feel musical. Whenever I felt sad, or was down, my mom used to sing me a song. Whatever song was her favorite that day- she was constantly changing, becoming someone knew every day." The way she spoke about her, I didn't think it was Serenity.

"Your real mom." I asked, although it wasn't really a question. She smiled and let another tear slide down her cheek.

"Yeah." Her lower lip quivered. "I just miss her _so_ much." She smiled again. "But that's another story for another time. Right now, I want to know cool vampiery stuff." She reminded me eagerly.

"Okay- what do you want to know?" She crossed her legs and rested her arms on a pillow she placed in her lap.

"Everything."

"That could take time." I sighed. "Well here- I'll give you the basics, and then we'll go from there. Okay?"

SAMANTHA:

"My brother murdered my best friend to protect our secret and is in love with my girlfriend." Stefan offered weakly.

"Yeah that may be, but Elena loves you." I shoved his chest.

"I'm not so sure about that." He admitted. "Lately she's been more interested in Damon that her boyfriend or friends." He sighed. "The really bad part is she's interested in him when he's not interested in her." My only thought was 'That bitch!' I mean come on! She had an amazing guy right here, and she was just letting him walk away. "Oh- and the great thing is, if I even think about talking to another girl, she gets all clingy and weird. And not the normal girlfriend clingy- like hostage clingy." I winced. He smiled. "Your turn."

"Nah that was it." I laughed softly. "I'm sorry about Elena." I whispered. He groaned and flipped onto his back.

"I don't even know what to do about her. I mean, I've tried so hard not to be the that guy." He covered his face with a pillow. "You know- the guy that breaks up with a girl when the going gets rough. But with Elena- it's like she tries to make me have a bad day." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I haven't just talked like this since… A long time ago."

"You so did that on purpose!" I shot up.

"What?" He propped himself up on his elbows letting the pillow fall to the ground.

"Intentionally didn't say when the last time you talked to someone was. You were about to- but then you didn't!" I stared amazed. "You jerk!" I playfully shoved his chest. He caught my hands as I went to smack him again. "Hey!" I struggled enough to where he knew I was struggling, but not enough to actually get out. He wasn't holding on that hard.

"You know how I feel- now how do you?" He whispered. My muscles relaxed involuntarily. "Come on- I told you- Now you tell me."

"I feel- musical." I told him honestly. He let me go, much go much to my dismay.

"What?"

"Yeah. I feel musical. Whenever I felt sad, or was down, my mom used to sing me a song. Whatever song was her favorite that day- she was constantly changing, becoming someone knew every day." I thought about my mom. I felt my throat close up.

"Your real mom." He stated. I smiled and let another tear slide down my cheek.

"Yeah."I choked out. "I just miss her _so_ much."I smiled again, regaining control. "But that's another story for another time. Right now, I want to know cool vampiery stuff." I reminded him, eagerly changing the subject.

"Okay- what do you want to know?" I thought for a moment. Eventually, I decided. I crossed my legs and tossed a pillow in my lap.

"Everything."

"That could take time." He sighed. "Well here- I'll give you the basics, and then we'll go from there. Okay?" I nodded, ready. "Okay- well obviously, we don't age. Uh, wooden stake through the heart will kill us… Vereavin is toxic. Think… sulfuric acid except to vampires. We have to be invited into a home by a owner of the house." He thought. "We can't walk in the sunlight. We'll burn to ashes."

"But you walk in the sun." I pointed out.

"I have a special ring." He pointed to the gaudy ring on this finger. "So do Caroline and Damon. Hm… our emotions are heightened. Intensified. Sometimes it's good… Other's not so much. Werewolf bite is fatal. A slow painful death. Oh… And we don't have to drink human blood. Like me- I don't. Damon does… Caroline is working on it."

"Those were the basics?" I asked in incredulity. He nodded. "I don't want to know the details." I lay back down.

"Your exhausted. I'll talk to you later okay?" I nodded silently.

"Text me." I muttered.

"Oh and one more thing- were really fast." I opened one eye to find my room empty. I looked out in the hall, but no one was there. I walked over to the banister, only to find the entrance vacant also.

"You are not making this easy for me Stefan Salvatore." I muttered before turning around and walking back to my room. "Not easy at all."

**A/N: And that's it for chapter four! And it's only 12:55 AM this time! WOOH! New record! Wow, I'm kinda loopy…. Uh oh. So what do you guys think about Sam and Stefan? Eh, eh? Well I love it so BOO if you don't! Okay still loopy. I'm gonna sign off before I say some really stupid stuff..**

**Love you!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh yeah! Up to three reviews!** **Haha. Well….. SO GLAD YOU GUYS WANT SAM AND STEFAN TOO! YAY! Anyway… I'm gonna start writing now. Okay… Alright… Okay bye.**

** CHAPTER FIVE:**

STEFAN:

"Oh and one more thing- were really fast."I whispered before running out the door. I watched from my car as she ran into the hall searching from me. She gazed over the banister into the foyer bellow.

"You are not making this easy for me Stefan Salvatore." She muttered before turning around and walking back to her room. "Not easy at all."

"I could say the same thing." For a while I just drove around trying to clear my head. Eventually my thoughts turned to Elena. I really didn't know what to do. I loved her, but lately she made it seem like she was trying to get me to break up with her. Sam was like the total opposite. I felt like a normal guy around her. Like I could just relax and not worry about the Originals or anyone else. I sighed. "I really have to do this." I called Elena.

"Hey Stef." She answered.

"Meet me at the Grill in ten okay?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. I hung up and made my way to the Grill.

"Hey! Stefan." Matt greeted me. "Meeting Lena?" I nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't think this is going to end well." I admitted. "Has she been acting weird to you?"

"Yeah. Especially around Damon. You don't think something's going on do you?" He asked confused. "Cause that would suck."

"That's what I plan on finding out." I muttered when I spotted Elena entering the Grill. "Over here." She smiled and waved. "Hey, we need to talk." Her smile faded.

"Yeah. I don't like how much time you spend with Sam." My jaw dropped.

"I don't like how much time you spend with Damon." I countered.

"I don't spend time with Damon." She insisted like it was the most insane thing I could have ever come up with. "I wouldn't have to spend time with Damon if you were off running around with Sam!"

"Sam has been here one day Elena. Damon has been here years. I'm trying to show a new friend around. I don't know what you're doing. I mean he's finally over you and now you're chasing him." I leaned back and crossed my arms. "It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? What's ridiculous is you acting all high and mighty." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Elena. It's like you try to ruin my day and I can't deal with that anymore." I whispered harshly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked like that was just the impossible. That could never happen. "Was that your intention this whole time?"

"No. My intention was to find out what was going on with you. But now that I think about it yes. Yes I am." I smiled to myself. I actually did it. "Goodbye Elena. I hope you're happy with Damon." I stood up and walked out, leaving her sitting there in shock. I sat in my car collecting my thoughts. One thought that stuck out was 'CALL SAM.'

So I did. It rang for a minute, and then went to voice mail. "Hey Sam. It's Stefan. Uh, call me back when you wake up okay? I gotta tell you something. Bye." I hung up. I drove away as Elena was coming out, clearly still upset. "I'm so screwed." I muttered to myself.

SAMANTHA:

"Hey Sam. It's Stefan." I smiled at the sound of his voice. "Uh, call me when you wake up okay? I gotta tell you something. Bye." I hung up as the next message started and tried to call Stefan back.

"Hey Stef. Tag you're it!" I laughed weakly. "I just got your message. Text me okay? Bye." I threw my phone on my bed and walked over to the bookshelf. "Read it, read it four times, ohh!" I stopped at Gone with the Wind. "Haven't read it." My vision blurred. "Damn contacts." I walked into the bathroom and took out my contacts. I put on my nerdy glasses (no really- there the nerd glasses. Well, what everyone calls 'nerd glasses'). I looked at my hair. "Great." I just threw it up in a messy ponytail and looked smiled. "I will never go in public like this." I turned around as my phone beeped on my bed. "Just got your message. Can you come over?" I read the message aloud. I quickly typed my reply.

"Be there in ten." I walked over to my desk and grabbed my purse. I looked on the large mirror hanging above my dresser. "Great." My phone beeped again. "I'm already here." I smiled. "Of course you are. Because you're a superfast vampire." My phone beeped in my hand. "I can here you! Now let me in!" I smiled. "I'm coming alright?" I muttered. Another text. "Okay." I laughed and walked into the hallway. Stefan was standing outside the door peering in the window. He held his phone up and smiled. I rolled my eyes again and jogged down the staircase. I opened the door. "Don't mention the glasses." I warned him. He just smiled.

"I broke up with her." He walked in. My jaw dropped and I closed the door behind her. "I didn't think I could, but I did it! I actually broke up with her. And now- it's like I can do anything. I can have a social life and not worry about who she likes this week. It's amazing." He broke up with her. He _broke_ up with her. He _broke up_ with her.

"You broke up with her." I repeated.

"Yeah." He said, still out of breath. Could vampires be out of breath?

"You broke up with her!" I repeated giddily. "Stefan that's so great!" I laughed. "Can vampires be out of breath?" I pondered aloud

"Apparently." He gestured to himself. He smiled deviously. "By the way-"

"Don't-" I warned him.

"Nice glasses."

"_Stefan_!" I screeched and ran at him. He ran behind me and grabbed me by the waist. I twisted around behind me to look at him. "You're a jerk."

"But I'm a loveable jerk that's your best friend. And I'm serious! The look suits you. I like your glasses." My phone rang in my back pocket. He let me go and I grabbed the phone out of the back pocket.

"It's Lena." I told him.

"I'm not here." He told me. I nodded. "Answer it!"

"Hey Lena." I answered cheerfully. "What's up?"

"He broke up with me." Was the first thing she said. I sighed.

"Look Lena, I'm really sorry, but this isn't a good time. Can I call you later?" I asked, trying not to make it obvious that Stefan was here.

"He's there isn't he?" Damn.

"Maybe, but-" She cut me off.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. You two are friends- I'm happy about that. I'm not going to socially ruin you. I wouldn't do that to a friend. But just know- it's a lot to handle. It's stressful. I'm not mad- I'm… concerned. I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." She hung up. I put the phone down on the counter.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked. "You know what… I don't care. I'm starving." I walked into the kitchen. "You want anything?" I asked looking in the fridge.

"No, I'm fine."

"Right- vampire." I sighed. "We have no food." I heard people running upstairs. "Taylor! Stop running in the house!" I shouted. The footsteps pounded down the stairs. "Taylor!" I called again. My brother and is idiot friends stormed into the kitchen. "What?"

"Nice glasses sis." He and his idiot friends laughed. "Who's this?" He turned to Stefan.

"He's a friend. What do you want?" I crossed my arms across my chest when I caught the boys staring. You'd have thought they'd never seen a girl over twelve before.

"Her eyes are a little higher up boys." Stefan warned.

"We need a ride to the Grill." Taylor reminded me.

"My car is totaled and mom and dad went out. I can't help you." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Just- call mom and dad. I can't help you." I repeated. "Come on Stefan- I need to get out of this house." I took his hand and led him back upstairs. "I'm just going to change and brush my hair. There is no way I'm sitting here looking like this with him in the house."

"Leave the glasses on." He smiled. "I like them." I groaned, but agreed. I closed the door to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt. My phone rang from inside the bedroom. "Can you get that?" I called.

"Who's Jason Sheppard?" He called back. I froze. "Should I answer?" I ran out of the bathroom.

"No!" I shouted. He looked over at me startled. He quickly looked away and I looked down. I was standing in my bra and running shorts. "Sorry- just uh, hand me my phone." He handed me the phone and kept his eyes off me. "Stefan I'm not naked. You don't have to look at the ground the whole time. It's not like this is the first time you've seen a bra." I looked down at my phone again. The first call had gone to voicemail, but he was calling me again. "Why is he calling me?" I whispered. Stefan was still looking at the ground. "Baby." I muttered. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a random shirt. It was a nice shirt- showed off my hourglass figure, while still being simple. Just a plain black v-neck. "Hello?" I answered.

"Mantha!" I sighed. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I don't know Jason- maybe because you basically told me I was a whore and wasn't worth your time when you found out I was adopted." Stefan held out his hand in a way to tell me to hand him the phone. "Someone wants to talk to you." I handed him the phone.

"Stop calling her. She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't need you- she has me now. Understand?" I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. "Understand?" his voice hardened. I could practically hear Jason trying to outwit Stefan. "He wants to talk to you." He handed me back the phone.

"I'm coming to Mystic Falls." It took me a moment to regain my ability to speak.

"Don't." I whispered. "Don't come here Jason." I slid to the floor.

"I don't have a choice. My dad got a new teaching position there. I'm coming back Mantha. You don't have a say in it. Sorry." He hung up.

"Come on Sam." Stefan picked me up off the floor. "Wow your light." He smiled. "You wanna go somewhere? Talk about it?" I nodded. "The Grill?" I shook my head.

"Let's go to your house. I don't want to see people." I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest. "I don't want to stay here."

"Okay." He whispered. "Okay."

STEFAN:

"Don't." Sam whispered. "Don't come here Jason." I watched as she slid to the floor.

"I don't have a choice. My dad got a new teaching position there. I'm coming back Mantha. You don't have a say in it. Sorry." He hung up. I could feel the anger building inside me. This guy had treated her like she was nothing. Tossed her aside when he found out she was adopted.

"Come on Sam." I picked her up off the floor. "Wow your light." I smiled. "You wanna go somewhere? Talk about it?" She nodded wordlessly. "The Grill?" She shook her head.

"Let's go to your house. I don't want to see people." She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. "I don't want to stay here." I hated seeing her like this. I knew this wasn't some crush. It had been less than one day and all I could think about was this girl. This girl lying in my arms. I was going to do anything for her.

"Okay." I whispered. "Okay." I walked out the door and into the hallway. Her brother and his friends were coming up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Sam?" He asked walking towards me. "Is she okay?" I nodded.

"She's fine." I assured him. "Just tired. I'm going to take her out to get some fresh air. She's been feeling a little cooped up." I started down the staircase.

"Stefan?" He called out. I turned around.

"Make sure she's okay. And don't mention I actually cared." I smiled.

"I think that's something she could use- her little brother." I raised my eyebrows, then continued down the staircase. "Don't trash the house. Your sister doesn't need an ulcer too." I called over my shoulder. "Sam, I'm going to put you down for two seconds okay? Just to open the door." I set her on her feet, but kept my hand around her waist to keep her from falling to the ground. I opened the door and picked her back up. I went to put her down again, but the door closed behind me. I turned around to see Taylor walking away from the door and back up the stairs. I smiled. It didn't matter how much he claimed to hate her, how much he tried make her mad or bother her- he loved her. "Sam, were at the car." She let go of me and slid out of my arms. She opened the door and climbed in. "You're strong Sammy." I whispered. I walked over to the drives side door. "You're strong."

SAMANTHA:

I was too upset to speak. Stefan just carried me outside to his car and talked to my brother and was such a good guy. But I was too upset to speak. "You're strong Sammy." He whispered. He started the car. "You're strong." We drove in silence. I watched the trees and the sky for two minutes before collecting my thoughts. Before coming back to Earth.

"I'm back." I cleared my throat. "I'm back." He glanced over at me and smiled.

"There she is."

"Here I am!" I cheered. "Back to normal Sam." I smiled. "You were right you know."

"About what?" He kept his eyes on the road.

"Me. Needing my brother. Needing what he said- you were right. It made me feel better." I admitted. "It's good to know that he does care- even if he doesn't want me to know." I laughed. "Why wouldn't he want me to know?" I sighed. "Whatever. I don't even care."

"Do you want me to turn around?" He asked me. I stared at him like he was insane. "So that's a no?"

"It's a hell no." I assured him. He smiled and kept driving. I just gazed at him. Just sat there and gazed. Then it hit me- he broke up with her. He was no longer in a relationship. "What did Damon really say?" I asked him, because I knew he didn't tell him to keep an eye on me.

"He said-" He sighed, then turned to me and smiled. "Game on."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused. He pulled into the drive away and turned the car off. He didn't answer me. "Stefan what does that mean?" He stepped out of the car and walked over to my side. He pulled me out of the car wordlessly and looked me in the eyes.

And then he kissed me. "That's what it means."

**A/N: FINALLY! The suspense has been killing me. LOL just kidding. I knew that was going to happen, but you didn't! So… I better get tons of reviews. TONS. Hey, I might get two chapters in tonight, who know? **

**Love you guys.**

**Jefferson Author.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And now I'm typing like mad again. Gah! I personally just loved the way the last chapter ended… You know I really should just leave you hanging- but I'm not that mean. So I'm still typing. Well…. Let's see what happens next…**

** CHAPTER SIX:**

STEFAN:

I kissed her. "That's what it means." She smiled.

"I think I like what it means." She whispered before pressing her lips to mine again. She pulled back and leaned against the car. "You know it's only been a day?"I laughed.

"It seems like centuries." She nodded in agreement. "Come on. It's cold and you're in shorts and a t-shirt." I held out my hand. She grinned up at me and took it happily.

"You know I broke my promise right?" I looked down at her. "I said I would never ever kiss you unless you and Elena had never met." I chuckled and stopped her.

"Well- technically I kissed you first. So I broke your promise. Not you." I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Don't you love loopholes?"

"Oh I love loopholes." She agreed placing her arms around my neck. "Come on- I'm cold. And sleepy again." She yawned causing her nose to scrunch up. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "If you agree not to cheat- I'll race you." She bounced in place now full of energy.

"What happened to being tired?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"Don't know. I've been doing that a lot lately. Been tired, then not tired. Promise not to cheat?" She held out her pinky.

"Are you joking?" I questioned. She stopped in place.

"Stefan Salvatore. Nothing is more serious than a pinky promise." I sighed and linked pinkies with her. "See you at the door!" She shouted as she took off.

"No fair! You gotta head start!" I ran at a normal speed up the driveway.

"You're a vampire!" She countered. I smiled and nodded as she reached the doorway. I climbed the stairs leading to the doorway still smiling. "Oh yeah! I did it! I beat a hot vampire!" She danced in place.

"To be fair, I was running at your speed. And you-" I poked her stomach getting a giggle out of her. "Got a head start."

"Shut up." She mumbled. "I still won." She opened the front door. "Hey!"She spun around. "Do you have Gone with the Wind?" I nodded.

"Upstairs in my room. I have the book and movie." She bolted up the stairs while still talking to me.

"I was going to start reading it but forgot about it." She poked her head out the door. "Wanna watch the movie together?"

"Have you not seen it?" I asked walking into my room.

"I've seen it seven times." She turned to me. "But I like even numbers." I crossed the room over the shelf she was standing at. "Let's watch it in here." She jumped onto the bed. "I like your room." I smiled as I put in the VCR tape. The beginning credits started rolling and I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest. I pulled her closer. "You smell good." She whispered.

"You do too."

SAMANTHA:

"I've seen it seven times." I scoffed turning to him. "But I like even numbers." He walked over to the shelf I was standing in front of. "Let's watch it in here."I suggested before jumping onto his bed. "I like your room." The beginning credits started rolling. Stefan wrapped his arms around my tiny body and I laid my head on his chest. "You smell good." I whispered as he pulled me closer.

"You do too." I smiled and took it all in. I knew Elena probably wasn't going to be as happy for us as she said she was, but in that moment in time, I didn't care. Elena was the one that let him get away. I felt safe here. Like no one could hurt me. Jason and Charlie were worlds away. It was just me and Stefan together.

And that's how I fell asleep- feeling safe and happy.

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the windows. Everything farther than two feet from my face was blurred and my hair was loose and in my face.

That's when I remembered. I must have fallen asleep at the Boarding House sometime during the movie and forgotten to go home. I sat up and put my glasses back on. Now that I could see, I noticed Stefan wasn't in the room. I got out of bed and walked down the staircase. "Stef?" my boyfriend appeared in front of me, causing me to jump. "Don't do that early in the morning!" I playfully hit his chest.

"Uh, Ow." He pretended to be seriously hurt. "Not cool Sam." I walked into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair.

"Did I stay here all night?" He nodded.

"I tried to take you home, but you were out. There was no way I was wakening you up." He brought a cup of coffee over and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks." I took a sip of coffee and let my mind start thinking on its own. "Stefan it's Friday!" I jumped up. "I have to change!" I looked at the clock. "I'm gonna be late." I started rushing around. Stefan calmly walked over to me and held me in place.

"We have time." He assured me. "Your house is ten minutes from here. School doesn't start for another half hour." I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay." I nodded. "I'm going to walk home and make it seem like I was there all night. Sleeping in my bed. Not my super hot vampire boyfriends." He smiled. I started out the door. "Wait!" I turned around. "I forgot something." Stefan looked confused.

"You didn't bring anything-" I stood on my tip toes and kissed him again.

"Now I can go. Don't forget to be at my house! You're my ride to school!" I called walking out the door.

"I got it Sam!" He shouted back. I gave him a thumbs up over my shoulder.

STEFAN:

"Stef?" Samantha's voice floated in from the foyer. I quickly ran over, causing her to jump. "Don't do that early in the morning!" She lightheartedly hit my chest.

"Uh, Ow." I feigned injuries. "Not cool Sam." She walked into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair.

"Did I stay here all night?" I nodded.

"I tried to take you home, but you were out. There was no way I was wakening you up."I took a cup of coffee over and kissed her lightly.

"Thanks." She took a sip of coffee. "Stefan it's Friday!" She jumped up. "I have to change!" She looked at the clock in a panic. "I'm gonna be late." She started rushing around. I calmly walked over to her and held her in place.

"We have time." I assured her. "Your house is ten minutes from here. School doesn't start for another half hour." She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay." She nodded. "I'm going to walk home and make it seem like I was there all night. Sleeping in my bed. Not my super hot vampire boyfriends." I smiled at the word boyfriend. She started out the door. "Wait!" She turned around suddenly. "I forgot something." That didn't make sense. Sam didn't bring anything… Not even her cell phone.

"You didn't bring anything-" She cut me off my kissing me softly.

"Now I can go. Don't forget to be at my house! You're my ride to school!" She called walking out the door.

"I got it Sam!" I shouted back. She threw a thumbs up over her shoulder and kept walking. I chuckled and closed the door.

"Aw how adorable." I looked up at Damon standing at the top of the staircase. "You know Elena is stalking me?" I laughed.

"I find that hard to believe Damon." I walked back into the kitchen and collected my bag off the floor. "Besides- I thought you would be happy about this." I faced him again. "You got what you wanted." I jogged towards the door.

"I stopped wanting that a long time ago!" He protested.

"Bye Damon!"

SAMANTHA:

I climbed up the ladder placed outside my window and crawled into my room. My door started opening, so I quickly closed the curtains and stared towards the bathroom. "Oh your already up." My mom smiled. "I didn't hear you come in last night." I nodded casually.

"Yeah. I went over to Elena's and we watched some movies. I guess I lost track of time. Sorry mom. Won't happen again." I apologized.

"It's okay sweetie. Just call if it happens again." I nodded. "Okay- I'll leave you to get ready." She closed the door and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I rushed around the room throwing random things on. Eventually I decided on a light grey v-neck and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Paired with my favorite black boot wedges, I was good to go. I just ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my phone and purse from the floor and walked outside just in time to see Stefan pulling in.

"Your wearing your glasses." He noticed as I hopped in the car and set my bag down.

"Yup. I got lazy and I know you like them so- I'm wearing them to school today." I smiled and held his hand. "But only for today." He lightly squeezed my hand. I looked over and squeezed back. "I like that shirt." You know those guys that wear shirts with tons of designs on them?

Stefan wasn't one of them.

He just wore a fitted black tee under a dark brown leather jacket, a pair of dark wash jeans and simple black shoes. "It's my favorite."

"Hm- mine too." He pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. I took my phone out and started scrolling through messages from Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. "Mm- sorry." I smiled. "No spend the night party tonight." I scrolled through more messages. "I get to go to Elena's and have a slumber party there!" I feigned excitement. "They are going to shun me."

"They won't shun you."

"Yes they will!" he turned into the school parking lot. "Stef I'm dead." He got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door and pulled me out.

"Your not dead. I'm dead. You- your not dead. And besides-" He pulled me along as he started walking towards out group. "Elena doesn't care remember? No one else will." He smiled as he reached the group.

"Whoa Sammy P!" Tyler grinned and hopped up on a cement table. "Didn't know you had glasses." I sighed.

"He made me wear them." I pointed to Stefan who shrugged.

"I like them." He took them off my face and put them on his. "What about me? How do I look?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't know." I reminded him. "_Someone_ took my glasses!" Elena laughed. "Hey Lena- just saw you texts. Tonight sounds awesome."

"Cool. Bonnie and Caroline are supposed to be coming too, but I'm not positive so don't take my word on it." I nodded nervously. "So come on- spill. I know that look." She smiled knowingly. "You and Stefan kissed and you think I'm mad about it." My jaw dropped. As did Tyler's and Matt's and Bonnie's and Caroline's as they walked up. "Sam it was a mutual break up." She smiled again. "It's fine." I laughed nervously.

"I told you." Stefan whispered in my ear.

"Okay you shut up." I turned to him and everyone laughed. I took this as a good sign. "Wow. Way to drop a bomb Lena." I laughed. "Not exactly the way I planned on telling everyone…Actually now that I think about it- it kinda was." Now everyone else laughed. "Well, minus the reading my mind thing." Another laugh. The bell signaling first period rang and everyone dispersed including my group.

"Sam- I'll save you a seat at lunch okay?" Elena called back. I nodded.

"Sounds good." I turned to Stefan relieved. "That went so much better than hoped!" I squealed.

"I told you it would." He leaned down and kissed me once before taking my hand and leading me into the school building. "Mr. Saltzman's class is right here." He opened the door and led us into the room and to our seats as the bell rang signaling class was starting. The teacher walked in and started writing 'WELCOME TO AMERICAN HISTORY' on the chalk board.

"We have a new student." He put the chalk down and turned around. "Miss Samantha Parker." I smiled and waved. I got an assortment of mumbled hi's and what's ups from around the room. "Okay- now let's get started." I took out a small journal and started free writing. I liked to think of it as a diary of sorts. I write and read a lot, so sometimes when I'm feeling a very strong emotion, I write about it. But not the normal Dear Diary stuff. Like I come up with characters and plots and stuff. "Miss Parker- you seem to be very interested in something. Perhaps it's the topic were on?" I looked up. I heard snickers from all around the room.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman. It won't happen again." I muttered.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what we were discussing for the past hour." I cursed silently. I had no idea! I excelled in history, but it bored me to tears so I never paid attention.

"The Salem Witch Trials." Stefan piped up. I looked beside me grateful.

"Thank you Miss Parker." Mr. Saltzman snapped. I couldn't help but giggle. He really didn't seem like the kind of man that was so terribly interested in history that he was that upset about it.

"Anytime." Chuckles were heard all throughout the room. I turned to Stefan and mouthed 'thank you' at him. He smiled. 'Anytime.' He mouthed back. The bell rang signaling the end of the class period. I rushed out the door to avoid being called back. Stefan caught up to me after a couple of minutes. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey. Thank you so much. I was so dead." I sighed. "This thing always gets me into trouble." I tapped the journal. "But I never seem to get rid of it."

"What is it exactly?" he looped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer as we walked to our next class.

"I think of it as a Diary of some sorts." I opened the first page. "I write my thoughts or feelings down. But I don't just write them down. I tell a story." He skimmed the page.

"That is so cool." He turned me towards him. "You know I have a journal too." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He nodded. "And would your age be hidden somewhere in it?" I asked like it was a normal everyday question. "Or maybe a secret admiration for a teen singing idol with brown hair and wears lots of purple?" I joked.

"Damn. You got me- it's Justin Bieber." He sighed.

"Damn!" I looked distraught. "I can't compete with the Biebs!" I sighed. "Oh well… Guess I'll never find out how old you really are." I smiled. "Come on. I heard Evens is a stickler." He took my hand and we walked down the hall to our next class.

**A/N: And that wraps up Chapter Six! Okay guys, so Message me and couple names or cute ideas you have for Sam and Stefan… Because school starts back, and I may need some help! **

**Love you.**

**Jefferson Author.**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Haha. I'm back… So guys- you're not doing too good on the whole giving ideas and reviewing thing. Gotta pick it up!**

Chapter Seven:

SAMANTHA:

The rest of the day went slowly up until lunch. Elena stood and waved us over. I took Stefan's hand and started over. "Hey Elena do you want that apple?" I pointed to the piece of fruit on the table and sat down beside her.

"Take it." I smiled and bit into the apple. "Hey who's the new guy?" She looked over my shoulder and pointed out the window. I turned around and felt the apple fall from my hand. "Sam?" I turned back around.

"Sorry. Sorry I'm back." I let out an exasperated breath. "That is Jason Sheppard. My ex-boyfriend." And this was the second time in four hours that my whole group's jaw dropped. "Yeah yeah freak out- I'll give you one minute." I turned to Stefan as they all started talking to each other. "When he said he was coming to Mystic Falls, I didn't think he meant the next day!" I hissed.

"I know." He took my hand. "You wanna get out of here?" He looked towards the door. "You can ditch the next half of your first day."

"Mmm… Spending a whole day uninterrupted with you is so tempting. But unfortunately, I can't." I kissed him quickly. "I'm going to torture my ex." By now, everyone was looking at us. "Wanna come?" I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows. "You know he liked my glasses too." I snickered. "I never wore them around him for that reason." I sighed dramatically. "Oh well… I guess I'll just do it myself." I stood up and started walking away.

"Your evil!" He called after me.

"I know!" I assured him. He jogged to catch up with me and slipped his arm around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him. "Yay."

STEFAN:

"Hey who's the new guy?" Elena looked over Sam's shoulder and pointed out the window. She turned around and the apple fell from her hand. "Sam?" She turned back around.

"Sorry. Sorry I'm back." She let out an exasperated breath. I looked out the window at what she was looking at. As far as I could tell it was just tall kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. "That is Jason Sheppard. My ex-boyfriend." I just stared at the kid. A short thirty second phone call with this kid and Sam almost had a mental breakdown. Now he was at the school? "Yeah yeah freak out- I'll give you one minute." She turned to me and sighed. "When he said he was coming to Mystic Falls, I didn't think he meant the next day!" She hissed.

"I know." I held her hand. "You wanna get out of here?" I looked towards the door. "You can ditch the next half of your first day."

"Mmm… Spending a whole day uninterrupted with you is so tempting. But unfortunately, I can't." She kissed me quickly. "I'm going to torture my ex." By now, everyone was looking at us. "Wanna come?" She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "You know he liked my glasses too." She snickered. "I never wore them around him for that reason." She sighed dramatically. "Oh well… I guess I'll just do it myself." She stood and walked away. I looked down and ran a hand over my face in exhaustion.

"Your evil!" I called after her. I pushed off of the table to stand.

"I know!" She guaranteed me. I jogged to catch up with her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She smiled and slipped her arm around me. "Yay." She grinned up at me. "I wanna ditch now."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. She took both my hands in hers and let out a deep breath.

"Let's just go to your house and sit and talk." I smiled.

SAMANTHA:

I grinned at Stefan. He could make me feel so happy. It had been less than a whole day since we started dating and already he was all I could think about. I mean, I've had guys I really liked and wanted to know better, but I've never met someone like Stefan. I have never met someone that made me want to drop everything and just run with them. "I wanna ditch now."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. I held his hands in mine like the couples do in the movies. They're standing face to face, but still holding hands.

"Let's just go to your house and sit and talk." He smiled. I thought about last night and this morning. We acted like we've known each other forever, and yet it's only been one day. "Ten bucks says we walk by Jason and he tries to hit you." I bet. Jason was a world class Jerk, but he loved me that was for sure. The only thing was- he kinda forgot to stop loving me. Guess he never got the memo… When you break up, you don't normally still talk to that person like your dating.

"Ten bucks says he tries to flirt with you." He countered. "And then I hit him." I laughed. "He's a jerk!" I smiled.

"I know." I looked over his shoulder. "Oh speak of the devil." I sneered making it obvious I was talking about Jason. "Sheppard."

"Samantha." He walked over nervously. "You look different."

"It's a look called Happy- You should try it sometime. It can do wonders for your self esteem." I held Stefan's hand. "Come on."

"Who's that?" He called. I turned around and face him. "He your boyfriend?" I didn't like his tone of voice. He made it sound like I couldn't be in an actual relationship. Like I slept around or something.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am." He spoke up. "Stefan Salvatore." I smiled. "Come on Sam- let's go." He led me away, but then looked back over his shoulder. "I thought I warned you not to talk to her?" we pushed through the front doors of the school building. Once we were outside, I threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed tight.

"Stefan that was amazing!" I squealed. I walked over to the car and slid in the passenger's side. "Can we stop by my place and grab something for me to change into?"

"No problem." He started the car and pulled out. "Sam what does this feel like to you?" He asked me.

"What does what feel like?"

"Us." I paused. I didn't know how to answer that. It felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like no one could stop us. It felt like heaven. It just felt right.

"I don't know Stefan. It feels like this is right, but wrong at the same time. I feel like we were forced together, but in a good way. Like someone was like 'Okay you two- let's hurry this up.' And Bam! I'm moved to Mystic Falls and you're saving my life. It feels like this is what was supposed to happen, but not just for a relationship. For a lager purpose. Like was just one piece of the puzzle." I looked at him. "Did that make any sense?"

"It made perfect sense." I smiled. We rode in silence. I just looked out the window and stared at the trees. Before I knew it, we were pulling in my driveway.

"Give me two seconds." I ran up the driveway and into the house. I listened for any indication that someone was home and got nothing, so I continued upstairs. I grabbed the same pair of running shorts from last night and decided this shirt was fine. I bolted down stairs, praying desperately not to trip and shot out the front door. "How long?"

"Two and a half minutes."

"Damn."I sighed. "Could have been better." We pulled out and drove a whole three minutes to Stefan's.

"I don't know if Damon's home so be prepared. Anything could happen." He looked at me serious. "And I do mean anything." I laughed.

"Understood." I walked inside. "Anyone home?" I shouted.

"Yes." Damon stood at the top of the staircase. "Hm... ditching school. My my Stefan- this girl really is good for you." He sauntered down the staircase. I laughed.

"More like he's good for me." Damon eyed me curiously, like he was testing new waters. "Anyway- my parents are going to kill me if they find out I ditched-" I looked over to Stefan then Damon. "So they don't find out. Understand?" I held out a pinky to each of them.

"She's kidding right?" Damon fake whispered in Stefan's ear.

Stefan sighed. "No. According to her nothing is more serious than a pinky promise." He locked pinkies. I raised my eyebrows at Damon. "If you don't, were going to be standing here forever." Eventually he caved.

"See?" I perked up. "That wasn't so horrible."

DAMON:

"Anyone home?" Samantha called. I took the chance to see just how close they had really gotten. I'd lost to my brother twice- there wasn't going to be a third.

"Yes." I stood at the top of the staircase. "Hm… ditching school." I mused. "My my Stefan- this girl really is good for you." I casually made my way down the staircase. Samantha laughed.

"More like he's good for me." It made me sick- how so in love Stefan and each one of his girlfriends were. First Katherine, which wasn't so horrible at the time, but then there was Elena- who is now a crazed stalker. I eyed Samantha. I couldn't help but remember her reaction when she recognized me, the absolute terror. I'll admit I'm not exactly the nicest guy around, but even I wouldn't kill a five year olds parents. "Anyway- my parents are going to kill me if I ditched-" She looked at Stefan then over to me. "So they don't find out. Understand?" She held out her pinkies.

"She's kidding right?" I leaned over to Stefan making no attempt to hide the mockery. But, unfortunately my brother sighed.

"No. According to her, nothing is more serious than a pinky promise." I watched as they linked pinkies. She raised her eyebrows in a way of asking my choice. "If you don't, we'll be standing here forever." I stood there for a moment and considered fleeing. But I made the mistake of actually looking at Samantha. She looked so… familiar. I mean she was a dead ringer for someone, I just couldn't remember who. It was a girl from our Katherine days… Likely an ancestor. It was the eyes- the eyes were what set it off. I just wanted to get away. So I interlocked my pinky finger.

"See?" She said all perky. "That wasn't so horrible."

"Mmm..." I smiled sarcastically. "Well- I have a very important bottle of whiskey waiting upstairs, so if you'll excuse me." I started back up the stairs.

"Can vampires get drunk?" Sam whispered. I ran over to her. Like the fast I was there, now I'm here run.

"What did you say?" She froze up. "Did you just say vampires? Because that would mean you resisted compulsion." She looked down. "Stefan?" I turned to my brother.

"She may have accidentally remembered the accident." He didn't say anything about our first encounter, but he didn't have to. She didn't know who I was, or who I would have been had I not had her put in the system.

"Hm." I mumbled. "Welcome to the vampire world."

**A/N: Whoa… What's going on with Damon? Did we forget he was accused of murder in the second or third chapters? Yeah guys- I have a plan.  
**

**Love you**

**Jefferson Author.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. So its 6:17 in the morning, I'm almost positive my house is haunted, and I'm still awake. Why? Good question. Well whatever… I'm just going to write now...**

Chapter Eight:

STEFAN:

"Hm." Damon mumbled. "Welcome to the vampire world." I waited until Damon was all the way upstairs before turning back to Sam.

"What was that?" I asked referring to the flirty eye thing they did.

"What was what?" She asked sashaying into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"The flirty eye thing you two just did." I sat next to her. "The very same thing Elena used to do."

"Oh! That." She laughed. "I do that to get a better read on people. It lets down their guard. I can see their real reactions." She turned to me suddenly serious. "Damon was shocked by something. Something about me or something we said shook him up. He's hiding something." I processed that information. Yet again, just when I think I can live as a normal teenager, something else vampire related comes up.

"What do you think he's hiding?" she shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I want to know." She smiled. "But this is our day to just sit and talk. So you start ask me anything." I thought for a moment. What did I want to know? I mean of course I wanted to know more about the night her parents died, but she was really sensitive about that subject… So I settled on something that could be taken two ways- adoption.

"So why were you put in the foster care system?" She nodded.

"Good choice. I don't really know Stefan." She played with her hair. "There was someone that was supposed to have custody if anything happened- like a godfather of sorts. But he vanished a month before my parents were murdered. So I ended up in the foster care system and well… bounced around until I ended here." She sighed longingly. "I miss Jefferson and all its craziness sometimes though. By best friend Sadie- we used to play poker with her moms poker chip when we were fourteen. Well, technically she played poker- I wrote in my journal." I listened to her talk about all the things she did with her friends in Jefferson. From what I could tell, Sam was the party girl. "I was a dancer too." She smiled like she was remembering something. "But I had to stop last year."

"Why?" I pulled her over to me and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"I kinda fell of the deep end last year. Charlie had started calling more frequently, asking for money." She rested her head on my shoulder and turned on her side. "I just couldn't take it. I broke down for the first time since my parents died. Everything was happening with Jason and Charlie and people were asking about my parents all at once and it was too much to handle." She stopped. "I started drinking and it was just… bad. I was kicked out of my dance academy and almost my high school." She laughed bitterly. "I don't know why they didn't call my social worker."

"They love you Sam." I kissed the top of her head. "They didn't want to lose you."

SAMANTHA:

"Good choice. I don't really know Stefan."I played with my hair as a form of distraction. "There was someone that was supposed to have custody if anything happened- like a godfather of sorts. But he vanished a month before my parents were murdered. So I ended up in the foster care system and well… bounced around until I ended here." I sighed thinking of my friends in Jefferson. "I miss Jefferson and all its craziness sometimes though. By best friend Sadie- we used to play poker with her moms poker chip when we were fourteen. Well, technically she played poker- I wrote in my journal."I thought about the party girl Sadie had molded me into last year. "I was a dancer too." I smiled remembering the first solo I had in a recital. "But I had to stop last year."

"Why?" He pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed against him, feeling safe.

"I kinda fell of the deep end last year." I admitted. "Charlie had started calling more frequently, asking for money." I rested my head on his shoulder and turned on my side. "I just couldn't take it. I broke down for the first time since my parents died. Everything was happening with Jason and Charlie and people were asking about my parents all at once and it was too much to handle." I stopped. "I started drinking and it was just… bad. I was kicked out of my dance academy and almost my high school." I laughed bitterly. "I don't know why they didn't call my social worker."

"They love you Sam." He kissed the top of my head. "They didn't want to lose you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and just laid there. "Did you think about dancing again?" I lifted my head.

"No." I lay back down. "Do you think I should?" Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know." He rubbed my back soothingly. "Do you want to?"

"I mean- I've thought about it, but I just…" I sighed. "If I spiral back down again and get kicked out _again_… I can't do that to my parents Stefan."

"You should start dancing again." I started to protest but he stopped me. "I'm not going to let you spiral down again." He insisted.

"Drink this." Damon stood in front of us with a glass of whiskey.

"What?" I asked sitting up. He held the glass out to me.

"Why are you trying to get my girlfriend drunk?" Stefan asked also sitting up. "Give me that." He took the glass and smelled the whiskey. "Vervain."

"What?" I asked again. "Would someone explain what you two are talking about?" Stefan handed me the glass. They ignored me.

"Look Stefan- if your going to let your new girlfriend know all about us, were not going to make the same mistakes we made with Elena- no necklace that can be taken off or stolen from her. She should drink vervain every day." Damon insisted.

"I can get her a necklace or a bracelet or something. She doesn't have to drink whiskey laced with vervain every day!" Stefan countered.

"Stef-"I started, but they was no way they could hear me over their bickering. I let it go on for ten minutes. "Oh for god's sake." I muttered to myself. I lunged forwards and snatched the glass from Damon's hand.

I threw back the whiskey. "There." I slammed the glass on the table. They looked at me, quiet. "Well come on! Don't tell me you've run out of words to say now?" I shouted. "You two-" I gestured to them. "Have some serious issues." I lay back down on the couch. "But Damon- I'm not doing that every day. Maybe once a week and I can have the bracelet or necklace or whatever to wear every day. But I am not drinking every day. Not again." I whispered the last part to myself. They still didn't speak. "Whoa guys- not at the same time." Damon was the first to speak.

"I like this girl." Even then he didn't speak to me. "Might have to take her from you." I glared at him. "Bye Sammy."

"Bye Jackass." I countered. Stefan snickered and came over to me and pulled me off the couch. I groaned. "But it's so comfy." I complained.

"Mm… I know and I'm sorry." He smiled. "But I don't want you having to drink whiskey until I can get you a bracelet. So come with me." He led me upstairs.

"Stefan where are we going?" I asked. My phone rang in my back pocket. The caller ID read: SADIE. "Sadie?"

"Hey bug." I frowned- why was Sadie calling? "Happy birthday."

**A/N: Howdy guys. I'm back, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was over at a friend's and couldn't bring my computer. Anyways… review and message me if you have a character you want to add. I'm open to almost anything. Nothing to crazy guys!**

**Love you.**

**Jefferson Author.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay- So…. This should be interesting!**

Chapter Nine:

SAMANTHA:

"Hey Bug." I frowned. Why was Sadie calling? "Happy birthday." I paused confused.

"What?" I asked halfway laughing. It couldn't be my birthday- I would remember my own birthday. We walked into Stefan's room. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy it's October 23rd." I gestured for Stefan to hand me his phone. I looked at the date on his phone. "Did you really forget your own birthday?" I laughed incredulously.

"I think I did." I turned over to Stefan. "I forgot my own birthday." He looked confused. "It's my birthday." He laughed.

"Who are you talking too?" Sadie questioned sternly. "Please tell me he's attractive." I laughed.

"Hey, are you attractive?" I asking jokingly. He paused as if thinking.

"I like to think so." I put Sadie on speaker.

"Ooh- he sounds attractive." She giggled. "What's his name?"

"Stefan." I told her.

"Hi Stefan." She called. "I like that name. Sammy what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"I didn't even remember it was my birthday! Do you really think I have a party planned out? Honestly Sadie when have you ever know me to have anything planned out?" I lay down on the bed. Stefan walked over from the desk and lay down beside me. "Why don't you come down here?"

"To Mystic Falls? You really think that's a good idea?" She questioned.

"Yeah-" I looked over at Stefan. "I think it's a good idea. We always do something in Jefferson- you should come down here. You can stay in my room and stay down here for a week or two. It would be fun please!" I begged. "Jefferson has a break coming up soon right? So you wouldn't be missing school- it's not like you care anyway, but hey, at least you have an excuse and way to come. Please Sadie?" I waited for an answer.

"Okay." I squealed. "But I better meet all your new friends. They better be worthy." She hung up. I turned to Stefan and smiled.

"It's my birthday." I whispered. "It's my birthday and I forgot." I giggled. "I forgot my birthday."

DAMON:

I poured a glass of whiskey. Beside it, was a vial of vervain. Stefan didn't think we had any reason to be cautious of anyone except Elena, but I knew better. Anyone and everyone was in danger when they built relationships with us- it was why I didn't let myself become attached so easily. Well, not normally. Elena was a mistake, just like Katherine. Her parents but me in charge for a reason. They knew the danger she could be in and now that I had seen her, I did too.

I hadn't seen Samantha since she was five, which is why I didn't notice it right away. I didn't know who she was until she accused me of killing Derek and Meredith. Even then I didn't see the uncanny resemblance. Elena looked like Katherine, was her doppelganger. Samantha on the other hand, looked nothing like Katherine. They were polar opposites, what with Samantha having blue eyes and Katherine having brown. But Samantha was a dead ringer for another vampire Katherine and I knew very well. Katherine's best friend Alexandria. She was a secret, and I didn't really know why- such a secret, Katherine didn't even tell Stefan. All I knew was it had something to do with Klaus. Klaus needed the doppelganger. And now he has two. Samantha is Alexandria's doppelganger and the one person that can explain what is happening is gone with the wind.

I wasn't going to make the same mistakes we made with Elena with Samantha. I wasn't going through all of that again. So she was going to drink vervain everyday so she couldn't be compelled into being killed and having her blood spilled over the moonstone. "Drink this." I stood in front of them while they lay on the couch.

"What?" She asked sitting up. I held the glass out to her.

"Why are you trying to get my girlfriend drunk?" Stefan asked also sitting up. "Give me that." He took the glass and smelled the whiskey. "Vervain." He said it like he should have known. Which he should have, but technically he couldn't. No one had told him.

"What?" She asked again. "Would someone explain what you two are talking about?" Stefan handed her the glass. We ignored her.

"Look Stefan- if your going to let your new girlfriend know all about us, were not going to make the same mistakes we made with Elena- no necklace that can be taken off or stolen from her. She should drink vervain every day." I insisted.

"I can get her a necklace or a bracelet or something. She doesn't have to drink whiskey laced with vervain every day!" Stefan countered.

"Stef-" She started, but she stopped. She let it go on for ten minutes. She took the glass I had taken from her out of my hand. She threw back the whiskey. "There." She slammed the glass on the table. We looked at her, quiet. "Well come on! Don't tell me you've run out of words to say now?" She shouted. "You two-" She gestured to us. "Have some serious issues." She lay back down on the couch. "But Damon- I'm not doing that every day. Maybe once a week and I can have the bracelet or necklace or whatever to wear every day. But I am not drinking every day. Not again." She whispered the last part to herself, clearly trying to keep it to herself. We still didn't speak. "Whoa guys- not at the same time." I was the first to speak.

"I like this girl." Even then I didn't speak to her. "Might have to take her from you." She glared at me. "Bye Sammy." I started back upstairs.

"Bye Jackass." She countered.

STEFAN:

Sam giggled. "It's my birthday."

"It's your birthday." I kissed her forehead and stood up. "Come on." I walked over to my desk and opened the bottom drawer on the right. I took out a manila envelope and took out a necklace with a pendant on the bottom. "Happy birthday." She smiled and took the pendant delicately. "It's laced with vervain, so it should stop compulsion." I sighed. "Damon's right though. You need to be careful. Now all vampires are as nice as we are."

"Damon? Nice?" She scoffed. "Right. Can you help me?" She handed me the necklace turning around. I swept the hair off her neck and over her shoulder. I placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it shut.

"Damon can be nice. You just have to give him some time." I leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Promise you'll try?"She sighed.

"Fine. But I can't guarantee anything." She smiled jokingly. "I know your brother is a nice guy Stefan. He just acts like a dick to seem tuff. And that's what bothers me." She turned around and hugged me quickly. "And I will get him to open up- you just wait." She smiled and kissed me softly. I smiled under her lips.

"Elena never made an attempt to get close to him. She detested him with every fiber of her being." I kissed her once more. "I really want to meet Sadie." She shook her head furiously. "Why not?"

"Because she's pretty and you're gorgeous." I laughed.

"She's your best friend. I really want to meet her. If Lexie was still alive, I know you two would have been close." I pouted. "Please."

"Oh you so did not just play the dead best friend card." She asked shocked. I nodded.

"I so did."

"Fine." I smiled. "But! I will not let you out of my sight."

"Don't trust me?" I questioned.

"Oh no- I trust you a hundred percent. It's her I don't trust."I smiled. "She really likes boys. Especially attractive boys."

"Am I an attractive boy?" I asked pulling her closer. She nodded.

"Very." She mumbled against my lips. "And she will try to take you from me." She paused. "So I will meet her at the Grill when she gets here, and then you will meet her later." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "So I'm going to go home and get everything set up for the girls tonight, and hopefully Sadie will be in town in a couple of days. Bye." She smiled.

"Bye." I let her hand slip out of mine as she walked away. Her footsteps faded as she walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"Samantha gone?" Damon walked in the room.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why were you giving her vervain?" Damon shrugged.

"What? I can't care about someone?" I laughed. "Look- we made a lot of mistakes with Elena. We can't make those same mistakes with Samantha- especially since Klaus wants Elena's head still. Samantha shouldn't be caught in the crossfire." Sam was right. He was hiding something.

"I am going to find out what you're hiding. And I will put a stop to your plan." I warned him. "Don't mess with Sam."

"I would never." He faked honesty. "But I'm serious. We need to keep an eye on her. I have my reasons, reasons that you should know."

"So tell me."

"They aren't mine to tell." I laughed again.

"Like your one to keep a secret." I reminded him. "You jumped at the chance to tell Elena about Katherine." I narrowed my eyes. "You're not going to tell Sam about her are you?"

"This isn't the same." He insisted. "And I'm going to let you tell her this time. Not making that mistake again." He muttered. He smirked. "This is all you."

**A/N: You guys are really bad at reviewing. REALLY BAD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't wait for Sadie to come either! Glad you guys like the doppelganger twist, because I wasn't really sure about it. Well anyways- here's the next installment of ****Finding the Truth.**

Chapter Ten:

SAMANTHA:

I'll admit it- I was nervous about Sadie coming to town. She had a tendency to ah, take people away. She doesn't mean too, and I know that. But this is the first boyfriend I've had since Jason and I'm finally opening up to him. To have that taken away would be… horrifying. But she was coming and it was my idea. I just had to keep reminding myself that Stefan isn't Jason. This wouldn't be the same thing.

"This isn't the same thing." I muttered walking through the front door. "It's not the same thing."

"What's not the same thing?" Three voices chimed from the balcony upstairs. I screamed and jumped back. I looked up and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stood in birthday hats laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" I started up the stairs.

"Did you honestly think your boyfriend wouldn't tell us it was your birthday?" Caroline asked embracing me in a hug.

"And we knew you were coming to the slumber party tonight, so we just decided we would surprise you here." Elena smiled and hugged me too. I smiled at Bonnie. She smiled and hugged me, something I didn't think she did often.

"We have a surprise in your room." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gave her a quizzical look. "Go." She urged me forward. I looked at Care and Lena. They nodded just as eagerly.

"Go!" They all shouted.

"Geez." I muttered. I started towards my room. "A clown better not pop out." I warned them. I stopped at the door. "Okay- here I go…" I placed my hand on the knob. I went to turn it, but stopped at the last second. "Guys-" I started.

"Open the door!" Caroline snarled. I yelped and threw open the door, afraid for my life. Inside facing the window was a tall, lengthy blonde. She had bags placed on each side of her.

"Gee Care." I gasped. I would recognize the voice anywhere. "I thought you could get her in here faster." She turned around. "Hey bug." I squealed.

"Sadie!" I rushed forward and squeezed my best friend. "How did you get here so fast? I just got off the phone with you ten minutes ago!" She laughed.

"I was already in town." I opened my mouth. "You're my best friend. I was going to surprise you. When I called it was to tell you I was in town." This is when Bonnie stepped in.

"Stefan had called us to tell us it was your birthday and we snuck in here. Then we caught her sneaking in and we set this up!" I smiled.

"I love you guys." I pulled everyone in for a group hug.

"You're such a loser." Sadie muttered. "But I love you." We all laughed. "So! Let's get this party started!" We untangled ourselves while Sadie plugged her iPod into my speakers. The music blasted through the house. "Your parents are staying at a motel!" She shouted over the music. "And your brother is at a friend's house. We have it all to ourselves girls!" She started dancing around. I turned to the girls and we shrugged. "Dance my little lovelies! Dance!" So we danced.

*TWENTY MINTUES LATER*

"Never have I ever anyone?" Elena suggested.

"Hell yes!" I shouted and collapsed on the floor. So far we had danced like idiots, rejected calls from any boy and had eaten a whole carton of cookie dough ice cream. Not to mention the three martinis's we'd had. I stood and grabbed a five shot glasses and some vodka. "Okay I'll start." I paused. "Never have I ever- passed out on a first date." I looked directly at Sadie, knowing she would have to drink.

"Okay in my defense, I hadn't eaten all day and he decided we were going to skip dinner." She grabbed a shot and threw it back. "My turn." She smiled deviously. "Never have I ever- Kissed someone who wasn't my boyfriend." I sighed and took a shot, then watched as Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all did. "Looks like I'm the only good girl." Elena laughed.

"Technically, He kissed me, so it wasn't my fault." She defended.

"Yeah, and I was drunk." Caroline piped up.

"I was single, but he wasn't my boyfriend so it counts." Bonnie offered. I smiled.

"Nope- I just hated my boyfriend and wanted to hurt him." They all looked at me. "What? Jason was a dick anyways- he deserved it." I paused. "And I was drunk so…" Sadie smiled.

"Wait- Jason the new kid Jason?" Caroline asked. I nodded. "Damn. And he asked me out." I laughed. "Well, I dodged a bullet."

"Yes- yes you did." I grabbed another shot and threw it back.

"No one did a never have I ever." Elena pointed out.

"Lena- never have I ever needed a shot as much as I did just then." I smiled. "Does anyone want to go to the Grill? I'm starved." I stood up.

"I was just waiting for someone to suggest something besides ice cream!" Elena admitted. I held out my hand and pulled her up. Sadie reached her hand up and I pulled her and Bonnie up with easy. When I looked over at Caroline, she was already up and at the front door.

"Let's go." I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on as I walked out the door. I pulled my hair out from under the cuff. "I really want a burger…" I muttered to myself.

"Me too!" Caroline piped up. I smiled and looped my arm through Elena's and Caroline's, who then looped her arm through Bonnie's. On the other side, Elena hooked arms with Sadie.

"Best Birthday Ever." I shouted.

STEFAN:

I wanted to tell Sam about Katherine. I really did- but how do I explain this whole situation? Hey Sam! So by the way remember my ex? Yeah your best friend that's the one, so uh, you see she's the doppelganger for my other ex Katherine. You know the one that tore my brother and me apart? Yeah that's the one. So this guy Klaus, he's trying to kill Elena and now I have to protect her so she doesn't die. Wanna watch a movie?

I just don't think she would really be too happy. "Oh the inner turmoil." Damon sauntered in the living room. "Do I tell her? Do I not? If I do how?" He did a bad imitation of my voice. "Look- you need to tell her."

"Then you tell me the big secret you know about Sam." I countered. "And I'm going to tell her. But she just found out about vampires and it's not like I've been dating her for months or weeks. It's been two days."

"Two days or two years she needs to know." He insisted. "And I can't tell you. I was asked not to tell you."

"By who?" My voice started rising. "I can't protect her if I don't know what I'm protecting her from!"

"I have it covered." His voice was stern, calm. Classic Damon.

"You have it covered?" Now I was shouting. "You have it covered. Because from what I can tell, this is still all a joke to you." I laughed. "She is going to die. If she is in as much danger as you say she is, then she is dead without us! And you won't even let me protect her!"

"Katherine!" He shouted back. I stopped.

"What the hell does Katherine have to do with anything?"

"It's Katherine's secret." He lowered his voice. "Katherine had other friends besides the tomb vampires." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Alexandria Grey."

"Okay?" I didn't see where he was going with this. I turned to the large window and looked out into the dark.

"Klaus wanted Alexandria too. She was a doppelganger." I turned back towards him.

"What?"

"There were two doppelgangers. Alexandria and Katherine. They both turned before Klaus could use them. Or at least one of them." I was in disbelief. I sat down on the couch and I tried to process this. Sam was another doppelganger. Sam was in the same place Elena was. And I didn't even know it. "Sam is Alexandria's doppelganger."

"Why didn't I know about this sooner?" I looked up. "Why do you?"

"Katherine told me. She didn't want to tell you for reasons unknown to me. I was just doing as she asked." I didn't believe it. He knew something about Sam.

"That still doesn't explain why you knew it was Sam so fast. You acted as if you knew her."

"Because I do." I laughed ironically.

"Why are you telling me all of this now? Why now when I just want things to calm down and be normal?" I asked. "Why can't you give me this?"

"Because your not normal baby brother." He smiled. "I'm just trying to keep your girlfriend alive." He started towards the door. "I'm going to the Grill. Don't wait up."

"I wasn't planning on it."

SAMANTHA:

Just as we sat down and ordered our food, Damon walked in. "Great." I said disgusted. This guy annoyed me so much. "The devils spawn." He walked over to the bar and ordered the only thing I've seen him drink since I met him- Whiskey. Elena looked over and smiled. "Don't even go there. Because that boy- that boy is Jason just waiting to happen." I warned her. Caroline glared at Damon.

"Seriously Elena? You and Stefan broke up because of him?" I looked down awkwardly. Caroline seemed to catch herself. "Oh I didn't mean-" I smiled.

"It's not a big deal." I sighed. "Your right." Sadie raised her eyebrows. "Ah- Stefan was Elena's boyfriend before he was mine." I whispered to her.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. "Well that's awkward."

"But it was a mutual break up!" Elena reminded us all. "We both decided it just wasn't working anymore. I'm _happy_ Sam and Stefan are together!" I smiled and squeezed her hand. "And I know Damon is bad news. I just… I don't know. I've seen him be nice and that's what I want to see. Not- that." She gestured to Damon sitting at the bar.

"The other side never exists for long." I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Lena- but it just doesn't." Bonnie nodded.

"Elena… you really should just forget about him." She nodded.

"Trust me I'm trying. Besides- he's over me." She sighed and sipped her milkshake. "So whatever." I was desperate to get her mind off him.

"Anyone else want a drink? And I mean a real drink."

"Yes!" They all chorused. I smiled. And took the drink orders. I sauntered up to the bar and stood beside Damon. I read off the drink order to Matt, who was happy to casually forget to I.D me.

"You need to leave Elena alone." I told him. "She is way strung out on you and she's my friend. So if she tries to talk to you, be nice. Be polite." I didn't face him. I tried to make it seem like I was just waiting on my drinks. But I had to look him in eye for this. "But do not under any circumstances be you. I am trying so hard for Stefan. I am trying to like you, to understand you, but I don't. And I don't really know you, so maybe I need to get to know you to understand what on earth that poor girl sees in you and I'm going to try. But if I see her crying or upset because of you I will have your head. Vampire or not." I took the drinks from the counter and walked back to our table. My phone dinged in my back pocket. They all shot me death glares. "I'm sorry! I know it was a no boy's night but I have to check this. Just give me a second." I pulled out my cell. "It's Stef." I looked at the text message. "Hey Sammy. Just checking in to see how birthday night is going. Tell the girls I said hi." I read the message aloud. "Stefan says hi." I got a chorus of Hi's in response.

"Tell him its girls night and to stop worrying." Caroline told me.

"The girls say hi. Care says its girl's night and you need to stop worrying." I read the message as I was typing. I left the last part to myself. 'I miss you. Night'. I pressed send. I looked at the time. "Guys we need to go. It's almost eleven. My phone signaled another message. "Last time I swear." 'I miss you too. Don't go too crazy. Call me tomorrow okay? There's something I want to talk about.' I didn't like the sound of that. The concern must have been clear on my face.

"Uh oh. What's up?" I looked up at Elena and smiled.

"Nothing. Just a wrong number." I slid the phone in my back pocket and we all linked arms again before gliding out of the Grill.

**A/N: Uh oh! What does Stefan want to talk about? YIKES! Oh well, I know of course. But you don't my little darlings! So give it your best guess in a review or PM. **

** Love you!**

** Jefferson Author.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I can't seem to sleep tonight so I'm typing again. Yay? Here's chapter Eleven…**

Chapter Eleven:

SAMANTHA:

For the rest of the night, I was focused on what Stefan wanted to talk about. He seemed so laid back the last time I had seen him and now he was all wound up and anxious again. I wondered if this had to do with what Damon was hiding.

Damon. What was I supposed to do about that situation? On one hand, I had seen the side where he was willing to help. But I had also seen the I'm going to be a dick and try to steal my brother's girlfriend side. I knew I went a little over board at the Grill, but I saw how Elena looked at him. She wants him to be the caring Damon. And that side just doesn't exist right now.

So for the rest of the night and most of the morning, I was trying to keep my mind off the Salvatore brothers. "Sam?" My mom called. We had just started waking up when my parents got home the next morning. She poked her head in my room and waved to the girls. "Hi girls. Having fun?" we all nodded. "Okay, well I'll let you wake up." She shut the door. I smiled to myself… Just like mama. Didn't need any words except her own. Elena was the first one up.

"Hey guys, sorry it's so early, but I gotta help Jeremy with something." She looked over at Bonnie who nodded. "I'll see you guys later." Bonnie also slid off the bed.

"I have a history assignment to finish for Saltzman." She sighed and ran hand through her hair. "Bye Sammy." I smiled and waved. Care shifted on the bed and kicked me, causing me to fall off the edge.

"Ow." I muttered. "Looks like I'm up too." Elena and Bonnie laughed, waking Care and Sadie up. "Morning Sleeping Kicker." I muttered to Caroline. "Morning sour puss." I muttered to Sadie, getting the royal flipping off I got every morning from her. "I hate you too." I stood up and walked in the bathroom. "Okay, since girls night is officially over, can I call Stefan now?" I called out to my remaining friends and I started getting dressed for the day. I was hoping I could spend the day with Stefan, seeing as I'd been dodging his calls all night. And he really wanted to meet Sadie, so… It was a win-win right?

"Fine." Caroline sighed and brought me my phone. "But I don't want to hear it." I smiled.

"Take Sadie down stairs and inject her with Coffee if you have to." I smiled. "Oh, and if she tries to bite you…. Well be careful. And don't bite back. She'll just latch on harder." She smiled.

"Come on Sadie!" She hefted her off the bed. "It's coffee time." I could hear them arguing all the way down the stairs. Once they were all the way downstairs I dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice. I let out a breath thinking he had been hurt or something last night.

"Hi." I whispered in the phone. I could hear his let out a breath too. "What's wrong?"

"Damon. I don't really know how to explain everything, so can you come over?" I smiled longingly.

"The girls are still over. Thanks for that by the way. And did you know Sadie was in town? When she called, she was already at my house! And then you called the girls and they broke in and found Sadie, and thus our adventurous night began." He laughed. "Care and Sadie are down stairs making coffee, so I don't know how much time we have. I can try to distract Sades long enough to run over real quick, but we don't have as long as we normally do."

"Damn." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Does that mean I get to meet her?" I put him on speaker and continued getting ready.

"No." I smiled and finished getting ready. I sat down on the edge of the tub and slipped on my skinny jeans. "But you will get to meet her." I put on a white lace shirt and my brown leather jacket before sliding on my black leather boots.

"What are you doing?" He asked bewildered.

"Getting dressed. I just woke up." I laughed. "I'll distract Sadie okay? I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I clicked off just as Caroline poked her head in.

"You look cute. Sadie is down stairs talking to your mom about coming to Mystic Falls High. Is she staying in town? Cause that would be awesome." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"I have no idea." I walked down stairs with Caroline on my heels. "Sades? What's going on?" Sadie and my mother looked up.

"By parents are sending me away." I was confused. Why would they do that? They adored Sadie, would do anything for her. "Looks like they don't adore me as much as we thought. They sent me here to stay with you guys for the rest of the school year." She smiled. "Surprise."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, your mom is going to get me registered at the high school and they are going to show me around so… I probably won't see you until later." She turned to Caroline. "You wanna show me around town?" They all started talking again.

"Mom. I'm going to Stefan's….I'll be home later." I started walking away when Sadie called out

"Is that your boyfriend?" I stopped in my tracks, knowing I hadn't told my mom yet.

"Boyfriend? Why haven't I heard about this?" I smiled to myself.

"Yes Sadie and thank you. Sorry mom! Gotta go!" I ran out of the house and started down the road.

STEFAN:

Ten minutes after I hung up with Sam, she was at my door. I opened the front door and she didn't say anything. We just stood there for a moment, and then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Hi." She mumbled into my shirt.

"Hi." I whispered in her hair.

"I'm having a bad day." I looked at the clock over her shoulder.

"It's only eleven."

"Shut up." She pulled back. "Looks like Sadie is going to be in town a little longer than we expected. As in the whole school year." She sighed and walked over to the couch. "This means I'm in charge of her. Have to watch her and take care of her. This is going to be a nightmare." I walked over and kissed her forehead. "And she still wants to meet you."

"I want to meet her."

"No."

"Sam!"

"Fine!" She sighed. "But not right now. She's hanging out with Caroline and this may be the only time today we get to see each other. So I'm not sharing you. I'm being very selfish and you're going to deal." I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Listen I want to talk about something. She looked over at me concerned.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I laughed.

"No!" I sat down on the edge of the couch. "No. But there is something I want to tell you. Something about my past." She tucked her legs under her and held my hands as I told her about Katherine and Elena.

"So your ex girlfriend is trying to kill your other ex girlfriend to break some curse. Okay? Why do I need to know this?" I sighed.

"Because Elena isn't the only doppelganger. Katherine's best friend was also a doppelganger, but like Katherine, she turned before Klaus could use her. Alexandria Grey." I looked at her to see if it was clicking. I don't think it was. "Your Alexandria's doppelganger." She dropped my hands.

"Is this a joke?" I looked at her. "Answer me Stefan!"

"Is what a joke?" I was confused.

"This." She stood up and gestured to us. "Us. Our relationship."

"Why would it be a joke?" I stood up and tried to take her hand again, but she pulled away and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know Stefan!" She turned back around. "It just seems like you have a pattern. Doppelgangers." She laughed. "First Elena and now me. Is that why you're dating me?"

"I didn't know you were a doppelganger when I met you!" I pleaded. "Damon told me last night and it's been killing me ever since. I didn't know!" I promised. "Please listen to me." I begged. "I didn't know." She closed her eyes.

"Just give me a minute Stefan." She whispered. "I- I just need a minute." I nodded.

"Okay." She walked over to me and hugged me like earlier. "Okay." I stroked her hair.

"I don't want to be a doppelganger Stefan. I don't want to die." She whispered into my chest.

"You're not dying." I promised her. "I'm not letting anyone die." I saw Damon standing at the top of the staircase. "_We_ aren't letting anyone die." He nodded.

"Sam-" She turned around and looked up at Damon. "There's something else you need to know." I was hoping it was the big secret he was keeping from me. I just got the feeling what he told me wasn't everything. "I knew your parents. Your real parents."

SAMANTHA:

"Because Elena isn't the only doppelganger. Katherine's best friend was also a doppelganger, but like Katherine, she turned before Klaus could use her. Alexandria Grey." Stefan stared into my eyes. "Your Alexandria's doppelganger." I dropped his hands. This was a joke. It had to be. How could it be just a coincidence that not only was Elena a doppelganger, but so was I!

"Is this a joke?" He just looked at me. "Answer me Stefan!" I demanded.

"Is what a joke?" He was clearly confused.

"This." I stood up and gestured to us. "Us. Our relationship." This was unbelievable.

"Why would it be a joke?" He stood up and tried to take my hand again, but I pulled away and pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"I don't know Stefan!" I turned back around. "It just seems like you have a pattern." I nodded ironically. "Doppelgangers." I laughed. "First Elena and now me. Is that why you're dating me?"

"I didn't know you were a doppelganger when I met you!" He pleaded. "Damon told me last night and it's been killing me ever since. I didn't know!" He insisted. "Please listen to me." He begged. "I didn't know." I closed my eyes.

"Just give me a minute Stefan." I whispered because that was really all I could do. "I- I just need a minute." He nodded.

"Okay." I may have been confused, but Stefan was my boyfriend. I could be mad and throw fits all I wanted, but I needed him right now. I hugged him and let him hold me. "Okay." He stroked my hair comforting me.

"I don't want to be a doppelganger Stefan. I don't want to die." I whispered into his chest.

"You're not dying." He promised me. "I'm not letting anyone die. _We_ aren't letting anyone die." We?

"Sam-" Damon. "There's something else you need to know." I was hoping it was the big secret he was keeping from us. Unless what Stefan just told me was the huge secret. "I knew your parents. Your real parents."

"Oh god." I muttered before falling to the ground.

** A/N: Whoa. Eventful chapter. GOTTA LOVE IT! Read and review. And any newbie's…. You have to review. Think of it as a rite of passage eh? Mkay…**

** Love you!**

** Jefferson Author.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

DAMON:

"Oh god." Samantha muttered before collapsing.

"Sam!" Stefan shouted. I sped forward and caught her two seconds before she hit the ground.

"Way to jump into action baby brother." I muttered. He looked down and _finally_ decided to do something. He bent down and picked her up. "Take her upstairs. She's burning up and her hearts racing." Suddenly he was gone. "Gee don't wait up." I mumbled before running to his room. He had her lying on the bed. "Take off her shoes and jacket. She doesn't have a fever she's dressed like its December in the middle of October." I walked over and started unzipping her boots. Stefan slid off her jacket.

"Why did she collapse?" He looked at me panicked. "Was it because of what we said?"

"I don't know." I felt her forehead. Still burning up. "It could have been anything. This could have been building up and this was the peak, or she could have just not eaten anything, there's really no telling." She started moving. "She's waking up."

"What the hell." She muttered.

"Welcome to the world of the living." I greeted her. She smiled. I found it creepy. "Okay I'm gone."

STEFAN:

"Oh god." I watched as she fell to the ground.

"Sam!" Well, almost fell. As it turns out, my brother can jump into action before I can. Damon caught Sam seconds before she hit the ground.

"Way to jump into action baby brother." She muttered sarcastically. I looked down and then it hit me. I bent down and scooped her up. "Take her upstairs." Damon ordered. "She's burning up and her hearts racing." I ran up the stairs with Damon right behind me. I lay her on the bed. Damon was right- Sam was sweating. "Take off her shoes and jacket. She doesn't have a fever she's dressed like its December in the middle of October." Damon unzipped her boots. I followed and pulled off her jacket.

"Why did she collapse?" I honestly didn't think Damon would know, but I still had to ask. I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. I had to tell her all of this and then Damon showed up and… Well let's just say I was freaking out. "Was it because of what we said?"

"I don't know." He checked her temperature. "It could have been anything. This could have been building up and this was the peak, or she could have just not eaten anything, there's really no telling." She started moving. "She's waking up."

"What the hell." She muttered.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Damon greeted her cheerfully. She smiled. "Okay I'm gone." He walked out of the room. Sam looked over at me and smiled too.

"What just happened?" She asked weakly. "How did I get up here?" She sat up. "Ah." She winced and held her hand to her forehead. "Why am I sweating?"

"You fainted, I brought you up here. Sorry, and because you fainted and quote 'She's dressed like its December in the middle of October.' Unquote." I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you now. But if I didn't tell you, Damon would and-" She laughed at me. "What?"

"You're adorable when you're worried." I smiled bashfully. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you." She tugged on my hand. "Come here." She slid over. I climbed on the bed and held her close.

"It's okay. You had a right to be mad. I was when I found out too." She sighed. "Can I meet Sadie now?" She pulled a pillow out from behind us and started hitting me. I laughed and held up my hands in a form of surrender. "Okay okay!" She smiled. "Fine. You choose when I meet your best friend." She kissed me slowly and softly.

"I will."

SAMANTHA:

"Oh god." I muttered before falling to the ground. And then I just… didn't hit. I opened my eyes after ten seconds of waiting for the impact. I looked around at the field and saw a man standing in the distance. He turned around and smiled. I gasped.

"Hi princess!" He shouted. I smiled with tears streaming down my face. "You're so grown!" He started walking towards me.

"Daddy?" I whispered. He nodded. "No- your dead. You died!" Another nod. More tears. "You left me all alone."

"I know and I'm so sorry. But I never wanted to leave you." He stroked my face. "But you have a good family now." He looked me up and down with an ecstatic look on him face. "My god Sam! You're gorgeous!" He pulled me into an embrace. I eagerly hugged him back.

"I've missed you so much." I cried on his shoulder. "Is mommy here?" I wiped my face and looked around for my mother.

"No darling. She's not here." He replied sadly. "I don't know where she is. But I have to find her now okay? I have to go."

"No! No daddy please don't go!" I begged him. "Please don't leave me again!" But it was too late. He was gone and I was all alone. I looked at the field again. A couple was in the distance. I zoomed in, almost like I was a camera. I gasped again. It was Damon and a young woman. They were talking.

"Word gets around." Damon said. The woman laughed. "You told Elena."

"Am I dreaming?" Damon shrugged. She laughed again and took a deep breath like she smelled the fresh air. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human." So she was a vampire.

"Humanities not all it's cracked up to be."

"I had friends, I had a family." She paused, "It mattered."

"You still do."

"No, but you do." She looked at him. "You've got a life weather you want it or not." Damon was shaking his head. "I spent five hundred years just existing."

"You didn't have a choice- you were running from Klaus."

"There's always a choice!" She insisted.

"You know you are ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babble." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I smiled, knowing they couldn't see me, but wishing he knew I could.

"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air- would you enjoy it with me?" Damon nodded.

"For a while." He wrapped her in his arms and held her hand. I smiled, knowing he felt something. He wasn't cold and empty like he wanted everyone to believe. He could feel something. He felt something for Katherine once upon a time. They just sat like that for a while, not speaking. Not doing much of anything, just being there together. Suddenly, I wasn't in the field anymore. I was in Damon's room and the same woman with shorter hair was sleeping on his chest. He looked pained, like she was dying.

Then it hit me. She was dying. And he was giving her one last good time.

Back in the field, I looked down at the couple sadly. "Thank you."

"For what?" He seemed so much younger. Like a kid who was about to lose something so important to him.

"The pains gone."

"I'm glad." He whispered rocking her in place.

"Will I see them again?" Damon looked down at her. "My family?"

"I think you will see whoever you want to see."

"That would be nice." She smiled. "Maybe I'll see Trevor too." Damon nodded soothingly. "I'm not afraid anymore!" He let his arm drop. He smiled at her longingly. Now I was seeing his room and the field at the same time. Like watching two movies at once.

In his room, he let go of her hand and lifted what seemed to be a wooden stake. He held it to her heart and let a tear fall. In the field the girl stood and tried to pull him up. "I'll race you too the trees!"

"Well you'll lose." He assured her, but she shook her head.

"I'm older and faster." He raised his eye brows like 'Is that so?'

"Oh you think?" He stood and she laughed. I looked at her dress... It looked like it was old, like it was make in the 1600's. "Well, I'm controlling this dream! Maybe I'll cheat." I grinned. That was like Damon. I may not have known him for long, but I knew him well enough to know when he was flirting.

"On the count of three." She told him. At the same time in his room, he was gripping the stake as if trying to get the courage. "One. Two." She whispered in the valley. In his room I watched in horror. He stabbed her. She sucked in a small sharp breath, but relaxed. Her skin turned gray and Damon looked crushed. I wanted to walk over and soothe him, but I knew there was nothing I could do. This had already happened. So he just sat there, not moving. He just sat there and let one, two, three tears fall and held this woman.

"Three." He whispered. It was almost inaudible. I let two tears fall before the scene faded.

"I had a dream." I told Stefan later that afternoon. We had gone to a little ice cream parlor in the town after my little fainting scene. He raised his eyebrows.

"I have those sometimes." I rolled my eyes and slugged his arm across the chrome table.

"I meant while I was knocked out." He nodded in understanding. "I saw my dad." I smiled sadly. "He said he missed me and he was looking for my mom." Stefan just listened. "And then I saw Damon."

"What did you see when you saw Damon?" I explained the scene to him.

"Stefan he looked so upset. It was the first time in the past three days he seemed like he could actually care. He loved that woman whoever she was."

"Rose."

"What?"

"That was her name. Rose." I sighed. "She was bitten by a werewolf. Damon had to kill her." He looked at me. "That was a week ago." I covered my mouth in shock.

"Oh my god. Poor Damon." Stefan nodded. "That's horrible. No wonder he's so defensive sometimes… Wow." I smiled. "But at least he hasn't flipped the switch. That's a step in the right direction right?"

"Could be. But at the same time, it could cause him to turn off his emotions. So he never has to feel that again." We stood and threw away our ice cream cups. "I just want to help him, but he won't let me. He won't let anyone." Our hands swung between us. He sighed. "You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped though."

"Well I'm not giving up." I looked up determined. "I'm not giving up on him."

**A/N: Wow, I really liked that chapter….Hm? Yes? No? You guys gotta tell me this stuff! Anyhoo…. **

** Love you!**

** Jefferson Author.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are slacking! Come on… Not cool!**

Chapter Thirteen:

STEFAN:

"Well I'm not giving up." She looked so determined. "I'm not giving up on him." I smiled.

"Good." I squeezed her hand. "Just be careful." She nodded.

"I know. Um. But I do need to talk to him." I stopped. "He knows something about my parents Stef. I need to know. Because if what I've been told about my parents has been a lie this whole time I can't handle that. I can handle you being a vampire. I can handle being a doppelganger. And I can handle Sadie and Jason. But I cannot handle my parents." She forced me to look in her eyes. "Please." This was a horrible situation. I didn't trust Damon. And I didn't want Sam to get hurt. So either I protect Sam, or she hates me. Either way I lose.

On one hand, I could let her go see my brother who may or may not have let his emotions completely go and she could find out everything about her parents she wanted.

On the other, I could not let her go, and have her hate me for the rest of my life. Or however long she hated me. Again, either way I lose. But I couldn't see her get hurt. It was just something I couldn't do. "No."

"What?"

"No. I don't want you alone with Damon. I don't trust him Samantha. Just give me some time to see if he has let his emotions go and then we'll work something out okay?" She just stared.

"These are my _parents_ Stefan. I _don't have_ that kind of time." She paused. "I saw my _dead father_ in a dream." She continued in a hushed whisper. "And he didn't know where the hell my mom was. If Damon knows something about that, I'm _damn sure_ going to find out what." She started walking away. "And don't you even try to stop me!" She turned and shouted.

"Sam!"

"Don't!" She stormed away. I sighed.

"Great."

SAMANTHA:

He was unbelievable. These were my god damn parents and he was more concerned about his brother's emotions. He knew how I felt about this, how much it meant to me. For eleven years, I have been looking for clues that could catch this bastard and his brother may have the key. Something that could give me piece.

And he wasn't going to let me go.

"These are my _parents_ Stefan. I _don't have_ that kind of time." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "I saw my _dead father_ in a dream." I continued in a low murmur. "And he didn't know where the hell my mom was. If Damon knows something about that, I'm _damn sure_ going to find out what." I started walking away, but stopped at the last second. "And don't you even try to stop me!" I turned and shouted at him.

"Sam!" He tried to call me back.

"Don't!" I stormed away furious leaving him behind me.

~0~

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I pondered aloud. There was no one around to hear me, but I just needed to talk. To vent. "Telling me where I can go. Who I can talk to. Unbelievable." I walked in the front door of the boarding house. "Damon!" I screamed slamming the door. He stood in front of me, smirking at the pissed off look on my face.

"Aw? Did the happy couple have their first fight?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Damon." I threw my bag on the ground. "I have questions. You have answers." I looked him dead in the eye. "Time to fess up."

DAMON:

I heard Samantha a mile away. I smiled as she slammed the door to the house. "Damon!" She screamed. I sped downstairs and smirked. She really was pissed.

"Aw? Did the happy couple have their first fight?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Damon." She tossed her bag aside. "I have questions. You have answers." She looked me in the eye, completely fearless. "Time to fess up."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because. You owe me." I laughed. "I've gone eleven years wondering what the hell happened to my parents and then this morning you drop that bomb on me that you knew them without any explanation?" I frowned. "That's what I thought." She wasn't scared at all.

"You got nerves." I walked into the sitting room. "Sit down." She sat on the couch and tucked her legs under her. "I did know your parents." I poured two glasses of whiskey.

"I don't need that." I handed her the glass anyway.

"You will." I sat beside her and continued. "You father and I were good friends. Long story short, we got into a spat and I disappeared a month before they died. Your mom hated me, but she knew the danger you would be in. I didn't know anything about it at the time." I watched her take a sip. "You were young and I couldn't see the resemblance between Alexandria and you. I met her when she was your age, so I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was your parents wanted me to protect you should anything happen to them."

"You were the godfather that was supposed to take us?" I shook my head.

"No. I have no idea who that guy was." She laughed. "But I was supposed to check in every few months. But as you know, your godfather went missing and Charlie stayed in North Carolina while you were bounced around." Another sip. "I told you- anyways. I eventually gave up on finding you. I went three years searching, and every time I found a set of parents, I was told you had been moved again." She finished the whiskey and set the glass down. "So I gave up. I figured it was just going to keep happening like this again, so I let you go until anything was definite. Eventually you ended up with the James, and you were in Jefferson. The first year I checked up on you and everything was fine. So for four years I let you go. You were all on your own." I turned towards her. "And then you were here. And I saw the resemblance for the first time."

"So this whole time, I could have been here in Mystic Falls with you and Stefan. Charlie would be here safe instead of running from drug dealers." She laughed bitterly. "The whole time all you had to do was step up."

"It wasn't that simple Samantha." I paused. "How could I explain to your social worker how I never aged? Or why and how I knew your parents. Why I needed you two to come with me? There were so many factors."

"You left me alone."

"I checked on you every year. Or at least tried to. You were always gone by the time I got there. And no, Charlie wouldn't have come. He didn't like me much either. I'm almost positive he would be in the same place." I stood and poured more Whiskey. "And look at me." I gestured to myself. "I couldn't be a father. I'm an alcoholic vampire who kills people for the fun of it. Do you honestly think I could take care of a five year old child?"

She stood up. "I need to go before you get me drunk and I do something really stupid." She started towards the door. "Damon?" I looked up.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." The door closed behind her. I drank the alcohol in one swallow and sighed.

I felt horrible for the first time since Rose died. It didn't really matter how much I denied it, I missed her. I missed her more that I could imagine. And more than once I had thought about flipping the switch, turning the pain off.

But now Samantha was here. And if I remember correctly, where Alexandria was, Katherine was, and vice versa. So now that Katherine was most likely looking for Elena, I knew Alexandria wasn't far behind. So I had to forget about Rose.

Right now, Samantha was the focus. Keeping her alive. Keeping my promise.

** A/N: Short chapter, but I just needed an update. So… night! REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE SLACKING, AND THAT IS NOT OKAY!**

**Love you!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow. Y'all are killing me! But I'm going to keep updating in case you guys are still reading, just not reviewing…. ? Anyhoo… Here's chapter thirteen.**

Chapter Fourteen:

SAMANTHA:

"Mom?" I called closing the front door.

"In the kitchen sweetheart." She called. I shuffled into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. "I'm making chocolate chip cookies." She took a tray out of the oven. "And there homemade. Not the premade dough." I smiled.

"You always know." I bit into a cookie. "These are really good mama." She stopped and stared at me. "What?"

"You called me mama." She smiled. "You haven't called me mama since you were thirteen." She walked behind me and pulled my hair in a ponytail. "Do you remember when we first got you? How much you hated Jefferson? That was all you could talk about." She laughed. "And then one day you slipped up. You had been calling me Serenity and your dad Mark. That was all you would call us. It took you three years." I nodded. "And one day you just… Slipped. You came in from school yelling about a test you did so well on."

"I started screaming "Mama! Daddy!" and you guys came running. It took us a couple minutes after I had finished telling you the story to realize I had called you mom and dad." I smiled and took another bite. "And we sat on the couch all curled up together. Two days later, snot head was adopted." Taylor walked in.

"Hey, I resent that statement." He took a cookie. "Mom, can some friends spend the night?" She nodded. "Good, there already here."

"Taylor!"

"Love you!" I laughed.

"That boy…" I smiled. My phone rang from my purse. "Sammy you want me to get that?" I nodded. "Oh it's Stefan. Should I answer?"

"No." I took the phone and rejected the call. I let it ring enough so he knew I saw it, just didn't answer. "I'm not speaking to him."

"What happened?" She climbed on a stool next to me.

"We just had a small disagreement. It always seems worse when it's the first fight. It's nothing." I smiled reassuringly. "And really it wasn't a fight. It was a me yelling." She smiled.

"Oh lord." I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Where's Sadie?"

"Upstairs. Poor girl was exhausted. I have a whole other bed set up in the room connecting to yours." I smiled. "All those years saying you were going to move in together…. You finally have."

"Thanks mom." I walked upstairs. "Night!" I shouted. I walked in my room and knocked on the conjoining door. "Hey Sades?" She opened the door.

"Hey Sammy." She pulled me in her room. "What do you think?" I looked around her room. Old Christmas lights were strung around the headboard and a reading lamp was sitting in the far corner. On the opposite wall, a floor to ceiling window was partially covered by a old desk. She had all of her writing stuff spread everywhere. "Cozy right?"

"Very." I smiled. "Bug, I'm exhausted. I'm going to crash." She nodded.

"Me too." I closed her door and jumped onto my bed. I looked at my phone. Seven missed calls and four new text messages. 'Sam. Call me or something? Can we just talk about this?' I sighed. That was just one of the many messages I'd received. I looked at the clock. It was only seven. I had hours to kill. I was tired, but not that tired.

I crept downstairs. "Mom I'm going to Stefan's." She nodded, only half paying attention and I ran over. I knew I was going to hate myself for doing this. Because I really liked this guy. I mean I really liked him. Maybe in a couple of weeks or hell, with him, even days I could fall in love with him. Right now, he meant the world to me because I could talk to him. And I could show up with no makeup on in my glasses and lame concert t-shirts and he didn't care. And I was comfortable. So comfortable. And I loved that.

But it was so scary. I didn't like this. This feeling. This oh-my-god-I-think-I-love-this-kid-how-scary-is-that? Feeling. And I wanted that feeling. Just not right now. Not right at this moment. Not so soon. Not so soon after Jason.

And maybe I was being paranoid. Maybe I was using what happened with Jason as an excuse not to trust anyone or anything.

And maybe I was just really screwed up. But I had to do this. I had to distance myself from him. It didn't matter what I was feeling, because this was dangerous. This was a bad and dangerous situation as much as I didn't want it to be. As much as I wanted for this to just be a normal relationship.

But it wasn't. "Sam?" I looked up. Stefan was at the door. I looked at him and almost melted.

Him not wearing a shirt didn't help. "I need to talk to you." He stepped outside and closed the door.

"About earlier-"

"Stop." I held up a hand silencing him. "I need some time. Some time alone to gather my thoughts." I couldn't look at him, so I turned around. "And I need some time to forget about you." I could feel my throat closing up. "And I'm trying so hard not to be afraid. But I am. I'm really scared Stefan, and right now the best thing for both of us is if I'm not dating you. If were just friends and leave it at that." I was struggling to get the words out. "And I _hate_ myself for doing this to you. Because I really like you. A few more days I could love you. And that's scary too. And I don't want you to meet Sadie because she's prettier than me, and I don't want you to talk to Jason because I hate him and you will too which makes this so much harder." I let some tears fall. "Because your so amazing. And I just… I just-" He turned me around. "I just don't want you to hate me." I whispered.

"You listen to me. I will _never_ hate you." He pulled me in. "I will never hate you. And I understand you need time. So don't you worry about anything." I pulled away from him.

"You are making this so much harder." I smiled sadly. "I have to go." I turned.

"Sam!" I walked more quickly, but could still feel his eyes on me. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could all the way to my house and up the stairs and into my room where I locked myself in the bathroom where I cried. I cried until I had no tears left in my body for the next hundred years. And then slowly, very slowly I got off the floor and got dressed for bed. I took out my contacts and slipped on my glasses. I looked in my mirror and my eyes stopped on the necklace Stefan and given me. It felt like it was choking me. I pulled it from my neck as fast as I could and threw it across the room.

"I am so sorry." I whispered to myself climbing into bed and drifting to sleep.

STEFAN:

I missed her. It had been barely ten minutes since she broke up with me and already I missed her. I missed the way she could light up a room just my walking in. I missed her smile and the way her nose crinkled when she sneezed. I missed the way she tried to be nice to Damon for me and most of all I missed her random outbursts of energy.

So that night while I lay in bed thinking about her, I knew in that instant that I loved her. "This is insane." I muttered. How could I love her? I had known her for three days and all of a sudden I love her?

But then again there is no time limit on love. I had been with Elena for two years and we fell out of love. So who says I couldn't love Sam after three days? I tired convincing myself it wasn't possible, but couldn't. Because I do.

And what happened tonight just proved it. Because as she stood on my door step ending the relationship, I felt my heart break. I mean not literally of course, but metaphorically. Because as she stood there, I knew I had caused it. The pain, the terror. She was afraid because I didn't march her in here and make her forget. And that almost killed me. "I am so sorry."

DAMON:

I could hear Samantha terminating the relationship. And I knew it killed her. It hurt her to even dissect a frog in biology. She tried to save one once. And I saw the way they looked at each other. They really did love each other even if they didn't know it. And I also knew it was breaking Stefan's heart.

"I am so sorry." He said to himself as he tried to fall asleep next door.

"So get her back." I walked next door and leaned against his doorframe. "I know you love her, and she loves you even if she's too afraid to admit it. Why? Because you're a loveable guy. And that's why I hate you. But that's not important." He leaned up on his elbows.

"She broke up with me. She's scared Damon. And I caused that." I shook my head.

"She's scared Stefan but not of you. She's scared of falling in love with you." I pushed off the doorframe with my shoulder and stood up straight. "Just give her some time. She'll come around." I sighed. "They always do for you."

"Damon." I turned. "Why are you doing this? Why aren't you chasing after her now?"

"Because even I know when to give up. And if I'm giving up this soon? Well then you know she must really be something."

SAMANTHA:

I slept soundly last night. No dreams. Sunday, I wouldn't come out of my room. I just had Sadie bring me food and I read all day.

Monday morning, I had Sadie drive me to school so I could avoid Stefan. I had been beating myself up about it all morning. How I wish I could just go back and stop myself from going over to his house and ruining everything. But I couldn't. "Are you okay?" She asked me as she turned off the car. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just exhausted." I smiled and climbed out of the car. I walked over to the group with a huge grin on my face. Everyone hugged and laughed making fun of me for wearing a Elmo t-shirt. "You guys!" I whined. "Your mean."

"Hey!" Caroline pointed behind us. "There's the hottie BF." I turned as his car pulled in.

"I gotta go." I muttered as he walked up.

"Sam."Stefan sighed, but I kept walking.

"I gotta go." I said again.

STEFAN:

"I gotta go." Sam muttered as I walked up.

"Sam." I tried to stop her, but she kept walking.

"I gotta go." She said again as she opened the doors. My friends all turned to me, expecting answers.

"We broke up." I shrugged. They were all silent in shock. "She knew about vam-" I stopped when I noticed Sadie. "Why don't you explain?"

"She didn't tell me!" She promised, clearly shocked too. "Anyways, I'm gonna go find her." She walked away.

"She knew about Vampires." I filled them all in. "She said she just needed time. And I understand that. It's a lot to take in over a four day span."

"Dude. That's messed up. In that Twilight book, being a Vamp or a Werewolf got the girl- not drive her away." Tyler added. I smiled. "But your right. It was a lot." Elena stood.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Elena." I sighed. "I just recently found out. That's something you need to talk to Damon about." They all looked at me. "Seriously. Katherine never told me." Matt walked up, so all supernatural talk stopped. The bell for first period rang. "And the awkwardness begins." We all made our way to class.

Throughout history, I snuck glances at Sam. She kept her eyes glued to the board or her paper, and if she had a question she made a point of asking Elena.

"Sam your being ridiculous." I stopped her outside of the class. "Were friends. That's what we agreed on. So be my friend. Talk to me." I begged.

"I can't." She whispered looking down.

"Please."

"I can't." She looked at me. "I'll see you around okay?"

"Sam!" She was being insane! I was trying to save her life, something I couldn't very well do without her speaking to me.

"I'll see you around." She muttered again and walked away.

SAMANTHA:

Didn't he understand? I didn't break up with him because I didn't love him. I broke up with him because I was dangerous. Because being around me could very well get him and everyone I loved and cared about murdered. It got my parents murdered. Damon had confirmed that.

And it was just too painful. It was too painful to look him in the eye and pretend like nothing had happened. Like I wasn't falling in love with him. Like I didn't care.

So the easiest thing to do was just not see him. Not have contact. I was trying to save his life, something I could only do without having contact with him. Without speaking to him.

I was trying to save him.

** A/N: Now I seriously better get some reviews. But I already know I wont. *Sigh* Anyways… I'll still update pretty regularly, but school starts on Thursday, so it may not be quite as frequent. Sorry!**

**Love you!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	15. Chapter 15

** So far I've gotten one follow. Y'all gotta step it up! But thank you to that one follower whose username I can't recall at this moment. Here's Chapter Fifteen:**

Chapter Fifteen:

SAMANTHA:

"I love you." I burst. And how exactly did I get here a week after we broke up? Well… Basically,

Ah hell. I'll just give you the long version.

FOUR DAYS EARLIER:

"Hey Sam!" Tyler shouted down the hall. "Wait up!" I sighed and let him catch up.

"What Ty? I'm really not in the mood for another lecture." He laughed.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something." I stopped and turned to him. "Do you wanna catch a movie or something tonight?" I frowned. "I was going to ask you a couple of days ago, but you were dating Stefan and... Well bro code ya know?" I smiled. "I mean it's fine if you don't, but-" I held a hand up to silence him.

"Sure." I smiled deviously. "But I choose the movie." And I walked away. I could almost see him doing that cute thing boys did when they rubbed the back of their neck nervously.

Down the hall, I saw Stefan at his locker. I knew I owed him an apology for this morning, but I couldn't find myself to walk over.

I missed him more than you could imagine, but I had to keep telling myself that it was for his own good. I was keeping him safe. But I missed him so much.

He looked over and smiled but only for a second. Then he remembered we weren't dating and walked away. I pursed my lips and walked to my next class.

STEFAN:

I saw Sam standing down the hall watching me. I smiled and went to wave, but then I remembered for the twentieth time today, that we were broken up. My smiled fell and I walked away because honestly, I couldn't look at her without my heart breaking all over again.

LATER THAT NIGHT-

SAMANTHA:

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Sam? It's Sadie." I opened the door. "Damn. Bitch looks hot." She gestured to my outfit. I smiled and twirled in a small circle. There was really nothing special about it, it was just a black v-neck and some skinny jeans. But I also had on her favorite wedges and she loved those things.

"Thanks." She smiled knowingly.

"Making up with Stefan?" I rolled my eyes. "Or not?"

"No. I'm going to the movies with Tyler." I informed her while applying mascara. "He asked he out this morning at school."

"You idiot!" She shouted. I jumped, causing my mascara to smear.

"What the hell Sades?" I wiped the mascara away gently and turned to her. "What's wrong with Tyler?"

"He's not Stefan!"She protested. "And Stefan is gorgeous and nice and he loves you. So why are you wasting time with Tyler Lockwood?"

"Because. It's complicated okay? And Tyler is nice and he likes me and he's really cute." The door rang. "And he's here." I walked down stairs and smiled as I opened the door. "Hey."

"You ready?" I smiled and nodded. "Awesome. What movie?"

"You choose." Took his hand. I almost let go, because it wasn't Stefan's. That's the hand I was familiar with. The one I wanted to be in mine. "I kinda forgot." I admitted sheepishly. He laughed.

"That's cool. If you want, we can just walk around. It's a nice night." He looked down. "But I have to be back before the moon rises." I looked at him questioningly. "Werewolf. Full moon. Bad idea."

"Oh!" He nodded. "Well we could reschedule…"

"No way." He opened his door for me. "I have been waiting for this forever."

"It's been four hours!"

"Your point?"

TWO HOURS LATER-

"Sadie." I shook the petite blonde awake.

"What?" She smiled. "How was the date?"

"Worst idea ever." I climbed in bed beside her. "I really don't want to talk about it." First, I date a vampire who is trying to save my life. And I love him. Then, I date an egotistical werewolf who could that same vampire. And he's annoying.

And it's not that it was a bad date, it's just the whole time I was thinking about Stefan. Real romantic right? On a date with a hot guy and thinking about your ex. I felt bad for Tyler. I was trying really hard to feel the same way I did about Stefan, but I just couldn't. "That bad?"

"It wasn't bad. It's just… I guess I'm not as over Stef as I thought I was." I sighed. "I really miss him Sadie. I don't know what to do."

"So get back together with him."

"It's not that simple."

"Time for you to make it simple."

"I can't." I sighed and climbed out of bed. "Good night."

"Sam." I turned around. "You can go back. He loves you. He loves you so much." I shook my head. "I know he does. Just trust me on this okay?" I turned her light back off.

"Whatever you say Sadie." I closed her door and got ready for bed.

That night, I had a nightmare.

_I looked around and saw Jenna, Charlie, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and two people I didn't recognize were all in a large clearing. Jenna, Charlie, Elena and I were all standing in rings of fire. Stefan and the man I didn't recognize were staring at each other daring the other to make a move. Damon was trying to calm a hysterical Elena down, and Bonnie was talking so fast I couldn't understand. "Looks like I don't need the druggie after all." The unnamed man pulled Charlie out of his ring, amazingly not burning him. "I have a vampire with me after all." He walked towards Stefan. _

_ "Don't touch him!" I shouted. But it was too late. He was over to Stefan in a flash with a stake in hand. "Please!"_

_ "Too late sweetheart." He growled. _

_ "I love you." Stefan turned to me. "Don't you ever forget that." I shook my head._

_ "You are not dying on me Stefan Salvatore!" I shouted. "Do you hear me? I love you! You are not dying!" He plunged the stake in his heart. "Stefan!" I collapsed to the ground. "No!" Everything was quite. "No." I whispered. _

I woke with a start. I turned on the lamp and tried to calm myself down. Sadie poked her head through the door. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." I sighed. "I'm okay- just got back to bed." I turned the light out and flipped on my stomach. I heard Sadie sigh and climb in beside me. I smiled, but didn't turn towards her.

"You are such a stubborn bitch." I smiled.

"I know." And I fell asleep with the comfort of knowing she was there beside me.

THREE DAYS EARLIER-

STEFAN:

School Wednesday was a nightmare. I couldn't focus on anything except what happened with Sam. She was back to smiling and laughing the way we used to, but the point that had all of my attention was Tyler. It was smiling and laughing with Tyler. And I really hated that.

Occasionally she would look over and offer a sad smile, but I just couldn't. I couldn't smile at her being with someone else.

One day while Tyler was at football, she walked over. "Hey." I looked up.

"Hey." I looked back down.

"Are you really not going to acknowledge me?" I looked back up and stared at her. "Damnit Stefan answer me. You know I hate when you do that." She sat down beside me on the bleachers.

"What do you want me to say Sam?" I picked up my messengers bag and slung it over my shoulder. "What I'm okay with it? That I'm happy for you? Because I'm not. I'm not happy about it." This was so out of character for me. I normally don't freak like this, but today it was just…. Just too much. "I'm sorry. But I'm not." I walked down the steps and started walking away.

"Stefan!" She called after me. I just sighed and kept walking.

SAMANTHA:

I liked being with Tyler. I really did, but it wasn't the same. I could smile and laugh and pretend he was Stefan all I wanted, but he wasn't. He wasn't Stefan. So standing at football practice watching Tyler and the rest of the team trying to be the supportive girlfriend was horrible. Because Stefan sat behind me, and I wanted nothing more to be sitting up there with him wrapped up in his arms watching and being a supportive friend. So I was going to.

I decided earlier in the day that I wasn't going to just avoid him. I walked over to him stood in front of him. "Hey." He looked up for two seconds then looked back down.

"Hey." I sighed. Way to be mature Stefan. Just ignore me. Act like I don't exist.

"Are you really not going to acknowledge me?" He looked up and stared. "Damnit Stefan answer me!" I sat down beside him. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"What do you want me to say Sam?" He picked up his messengers bag and slung it over his shoulder. "That I'm okay with it? That I'm happy for you? Because I'm not. I'm not happy about it." I looked down. I wanted to tell him I would come back to him. Because I miss him. And I wanted to be with him, not Tyler. That I missed him. That he just had to wait until it was safe. "I'm sorry. But I'm not." He walked down the steps and started walking away.

"Stefan!" I stood and called after him. But he didn't turn back. He just kept walking. I watched him until he turned the corner disappearing from my sight. I looked back over at the football field and noticed Tyler watching the whole exchange. I sighed and sat back down, miserable.

TWO DAYS EARLIER:

STEFAN:

Thursday was almost worse than Wednesday. But only because as I walked away from Sam yesterday, I walked straight into Jason.

And Sadie.

Making out. "Hey guys." I spoke up. They jumped apart faster than a vampire. I turned to Sadie. "Does Sam know about this?" I asked her.

"No." She glared. "And she's not going to find out." I laughed. Jason looked uncomfortable. "It's none of her business."

"I should go." I let him scurry away and leave Sadie stranded.

"How is it not her business?" I asked shocked. "That's the ex that really messed her up. And you're her best friend. And you two were kissing. Every aspect of it is her business." I shook my head.

"You won't tell her right?" I stared at her like she was stupid. "Just please. Don't tell her."

"I'd have half a mind not to." I shook my head. "But this is something she should hear from you." I walked away.

SAMANTHA:

I could hear a muffled conversation below. I bent down and pressed my ear against the cool metal to try and hear better. "Does Sam know about this?" Stefan.

"No." Sadie? I could hear the glare in her voice. "And she's not going to find out." Stefan laughed bitterly. I heard someone shuffle below me. "It's none of her business."

"I should go." Jason?

"How is it none of her business?" Stefan was shocked. "That's the ex that really messed her up. And you're her best friend. And you two were kissing. Every aspect of this is her business." I gasped.

"You won't tell her right?" Stefan was silent. I wanted to strangle her pretty little neck. "Just please. Don't tell her."

"I'd have half a mind not to." He paused. "But this is something she should hear from you." I hear the gravel crunch beneath his shoes. I sat up and rested my head in my hands. My initial thought was to march down and demand to know what the hell was going on.

But that wasn't how you handled Sadie. She had to want to tell you. If she didn't want to tell you, you didn't find out. "You ready to go?" I looked up at Tyler and smiled.

"Yeah." He pulled me up. "I've had a weird day." We walked off the field. As we walked past, I looked under the bleachers, but Sadie had disappeared. I looked over at Tyler, but he was focused on a girl in the distance. When she turned, I realized it was Caroline. Great.

ONE DAY AGO:

SAMANTHA:

Four times I ran into Stefan that day. And not once did he bring up the Sadie incident. Not once.

So by the fifth time, I brought it up. "So did you know that my best friend and ex-boyfriend are making out under the bleachers during football practice?" He stopped walking. "You really didn't think that was something I needed to know?" I laughed incredulously. "Really Stefan! Really!" We were standing in the courtyard after school. "I cannot believe you!" I shouted. "I can't believe you would keep this from me! She is my best friend and he is my ex boyfriend!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" he countered. "They were the ones making out under the bleachers! She was the one that wasn't going to tell you!" He shouted back.

"That's not the point! The point is you knew and didn't tell me! What happened doesn't matter! You are my _boyfriend_! You're supposed to tell me these things!" I reminded him.

"Ex-boyfriend."

"What?"

"Ex-boyfriend. You broke up with me." I stopped.

"Shut up!" And I stormed away.

TODAY:

SAMANTHA:

I'll admit I was embarrassed about yesterday. Not only did I yell at the wrong person, but my actual boyfriend heard me call my ex my boyfriend. Yeah- well I guess it's safe to say that relationship is over.

My phone rang in my back pocket. I answered blindly. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Tyler?" I asked. "I figured you would be pissed after yesterday." He sighed on the other line.

"I was. But you were just mad and in the heat of the moment, you called him your boyfriend. I can't blame you for that." I smiled. "Do you want me to pick you up for school?"

"Yes!" I let out a deep breath. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore." He laughed.

"Well I'm driving you to school. And I'm almost there, so hurry up." I smiled.

"I'm ready to I'll be outside." I hung up and started down the stairs. I grabbed a muffin off the counter and walked out the door as his car pulled up. "Hey." He kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I mumbled through a mouth of muffin. "Ready to go?" He nodded and pulled out of the driveway. I watched the sky and trees as we drove to school. I let my thoughts wander to Stefan. The way he tried to protect me from myself. The way he knew what to say and when to say it. How he could make me smile just by being there.

"Penny for your thoughts." Tyler asked me pulling in. I held up the muffin.

"Muffins." I climbed out of the car. I closed the door. "Are wonderful." I walked over to the group and still avoided Stefan. Even though I missed him, it was embarrassing. I called him my boyfriend. I looked over at Tyler, who was again staring at Caroline. "You've got to be kidding." I exclaimed before walking into the building. I snickered to myself. Honestly, I don't give a damn what he does or who he likes. But it would make him follow me, where I could then break up with him in private.

And I was right. "Hey Sam- what was that about."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Whoa what?"

"Yeah. You like Caroline and are just going out with me to make her jealous. And trust me its working." I smiled. "Now look like were arguing." We turned so the group could see the side of our faces through the window. "Okay good!" I threw my hands up like I was pissed.

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Thank you!" I knew it looked like he was screaming at me. I gestured back out to Caroline and then to myself.

"Don't worry about it!" I looked pissed. "I'm doing the same thing!" I leaned out of their point of view. "Okay, now I'm going outside and I'm going to just start screaming okay?" He nodded. "One- two- Three!" I burst through the door. "You are unbelievable!" I shouted.

"I cannot do this anymore Sam!"

"Oh that is so like you! Just run away when things aren't perfect! Well here's your out!" I stormed away. Once I was past the group, I let the smile appear on my face. I walked in the side entrance and smiled and waved to everyone. Eventually I made my way to history.

And yet again, I have no idea what went on, because I was watching Stefan like a school girl stalker. And the same happened in English. And Math. And Science.

I was just too wound up. I wanted to be over at his house being his girlfriend and making out on the couch. Or sleeping beside him in his bed. Not listening to teach droan on.

The final bell couldn't come fast enough. Everyone filed out and I ran out the front doors. Honestly I had no idea what I was doing. I just ran, trying to catch him before he left. I saw him halfway across the courtyard. "Stefan!" I shouted. He looked up and I jogged towards him.

"Come to yell at me again?" He asked.

"I love you." He stared at me in amazement. "Oh god. Oh my god. That just came flying out of my face." I laughed and put a hand on my face. It felt amazing to say it out loud. "I love you. I just- I did it again!" I smiled and placed my arms around his neck. "I love you. I do. I just, I love you." He smiled. "And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to much mash it down and ignore it and not say it and…" I paused. "Tyler is a great guy. He is. He's gorgeous and he's not a hundred and something, and he doesn't have any doppelgangers, or crazy ex-girlfriends, and he's a Lockwood. And he liked me you know?" He held on to my waist and pulled me closer. "He really liked me. But it was never going to work out, because I love you." I kissed him once. "I am so in love with you. You're in me. You're like- it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Stefan Salvatore and I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep." I admitted. "I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minutes of every day. I love you." I laughed. "God that feels good to just say that." He smiled. "I feel so much better." He was grinning like an idiot. "I love you." He didn't say anything. "Say something."

He kissed me deeply. "I love you too." He kissed me again. "I love you too."

**A/N: I love him too. Anyways…. I kinda stole that whole last paragraph. The 'I love you' paragraph from Grey's Anatomy… But it worked. And it was perfect. And I love it. And you should too.**

** So review dang it!**

** Okay.**

** Love you.**

** Bye.**

** Jefferson Author.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

STEFAN:

"I love you." She blurted. It took me a moment to register what just happened. "Oh god. Oh my god. That just came flying out of my face." She laughed and put a hand on her face. I loved having her say it. I loved hearing her say it. Because I love her. I love her too. I wanted to say something, but she was still talking. "I love you. I just- I did it again!" She smiled and placed her arms around my neck. "I love you. I do. I just, I love you." I smiled, knowing this might take a while. "And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to much mash it down and ignore it and not say it and…" She stopped. "Tyler is a great guy. He is. He's gorgeous and he's not a hundred and something, and he doesn't have any doppelgangers, or crazy ex-girlfriends, and he's a Lockwood. And he liked me you know?" I pulled her closer because even if it had only been a week, I missed her so much. "He really liked me. But it was never going to work out, because I love you." She kissed me once. "I am so in love with you. You're in me. You're like- it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Stefan Salvatore and I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep." She had no idea. "I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you." She laughed. "God that feels good to just say that." I just smiled. "I feel so much better." I was grinning like an idiot. "I love you." I couldn't say anything. I was grinning and not saying anything "Say something."

I kissed her intensely. "I love you too." I kissed her again. "I love you too." She laughed and hugged me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her presence. I could smell her strawberry shampoo and tangerine perfume. "I missed you. So much." I whispered.

"I missed you. And I love you." She whispered in my ear. "And I swear to god if we ever break up again, I'll kill you." She kissed me again and I heard our whole group hollering. "There idiots." She muttered against my lips.

"You don't think I know that?" I smiled and looked over at the group. They were watching anticipation. Sam looked over and flipped them off. I laughed and held her hand. "So you're not mad?"

"About what?"

"Me not letting you talk to Damon." We started walking towards the car. She looked down at our hands swinging between us and smiled.

"I found out anyways. He told me. Willingly actually. I didn't have to threaten or anything!" She sounded so cheerful. "He knew my parents Stef. He was friends with them. All he had to do was step up and I could have been here instead of everywhere else." We stopped outside my car. "I don't want to go home." I let go of her hand and opened her door.

"Well get in."

SAMANTHA:

"Well get in." I smiled and climbed in his car.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I laced my fingers through his and smiled. "And for every other stupid thing I've done." I sighed and leaned against him grateful his car didn't have an arm rest between the passenger's seat and drivers. I tucked my legs over to the side and wrapped his arm around me while still holding his hand. "Hey, did I mention I love you?" He kissed the top of my head. "And I missed you. Like every second of every day." I sighed in contentment.

"Why don't you want to go home?" I glanced up at him. "Stupid question." I nodded. "Okay. Well where are we going exactly?" I thought for a moment.

"Well… We could go to your house and make out on the couch until Damon gets annoyed and throws a fit. Or we could go to that little ice cream parlor we like. Or anywhere really as long as Jason isn't there."

"So your really not mad at Sadie?" I shook my head.

"No. Jason is very hard not to fall for. He's attractive and nice when you first meet him. That's how he lures you in. But then once your in, he clamps on and doesn't let you go. This could have been going on for a while and I could have never known. And now she lives with me. And I'm going to try to convince her to end it, but she won't, and then were going to argue, and it's just this big horrible situation that no one wants to get into." I sighed. "So I don't want to go home." I looked up at him. "Let's watch a movie." He pulled into his driveway and lifted me out of the car bridal style. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me all the way upstairs and laid me on the bed. He just hit play because the same movie was in from a week ago. He lay down beside and pulled me in. I sat up and kissed him slowly. He smiled and kissed me back eagerly. He tangled a hand in my hair and pulled me closer to him.

And thus the make out session began.

DAMON:

I walked in the house. I saw Stefan's car parked out front, but I couldn't hear him in the house. I walked upstairs and opened his door. "Seriously?" I walked in and interrupted there make out session. "Really?" Samantha threw a pillow at me.

"Jack ass." She muttered. I smirked. Stefan propped himself up on his elbows.

"What Damon?" I backed up with my hands up in surrender.

"Nothing. Just trying to see if you were tied up or dead up here." He rolled his eyes. "Looks like I was _way_ off."

STEFAN:

"Okay I know you asked me not to-" Sam paused. "But I hate your brother." I smiled and watched her pace from the bed.

"Most people do." As she walked next to me, I caught her waist and pulled her down. She squealed then laughed as she hit the mattress. "He's generally a dick." I reminded her as I leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and as soon as our lips were about to touch, my door opened again.

"Sorry, but I need her." Sadie stood in my doorway. Sam looked at her and groaned.

"Go away." She covered her face with a pillow. "And let me be alone with my boyfriend." Sadie shook her head.

"Not until we talk about this." She pulled Sam off the bed. Sam looked back at me and mouthed 'Help me!' The door closed and I sighed collapsing back on the bed.

SAMANTHA:

"You have the worst timing in the world." I twisted my wrist out of her grasp.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I need to know if your mad at me." My mouth gaped.

"Are you joking? This couldn't wait until I got home?"

"In retrospect, it probably could, but I wanted an answer now." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sadie. I'm going to walk back in there and spend some time with my boyfriend. Uninterrupted. Understand?" she nodded. "Good. Because we do need to talk about this… just not now. So walk away." She sighed and walked down the stairs. "Love you!" I shouted and walked back in Stefan's room. "Some help you were." I lay down in his arms and sighed.

"Ah it sounded like you had it handled." I smiled.

"I lied."

"How?"

"I'm probably not going to be home tonight." He laughed. "I'm not joking."

"I know." He kissed my forehead. "Any news on your car?"

"Getting tired of driving me everywhere Salvatore?" I sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"No." I smiled. "But what if I go out of town or die or something." I punched his arm. "I'm just saying!"

"You will not die. Because you're a super fast vampire. And if this were a book, you would be a hero. And the hero never dies. But your right. Plus, if your go out of town it's either Caroline or Sadie and…. No thank you." I texted my dad. "Hey. Any news on the car?" I tossed my phone on the bed. My phone beeped. "No. But we can't pay for it. Get a job." I sighed. "Great. Now I have to get a job." I covered my eyes with my hands and lay back down. "I hate my family." I mumbled. I looked over at Stefan. "Say something." He looked up. "You didn't hear any of that did you?"

"No." He admitted. "But I just remembered something." He stood up and walked out of his room. I heaved a sigh and followed.

STEFAN:

Sam was still talking, but I wasn't paying attention. When Sadie walked in, it reminded me of something from the Katherine days. Katherine quiet commonly did have a dark haired girl following her around. I had never spoken to her, or really interacted with her so I never put two and two together. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" Sam asked.

"No." I admitted standing up. "But I just remembered something." I walked out of my room and into Damon's. "She's here." He was staring out the window. He turned at the sound of my voice.

"Who?" He asked curious.

"Alexandria." He raised his eye brows. "Where ever Katherine is…"

"Alexandria follows." He finished for me. "How did you know that?"

"I just remembered. I saw her once or twice, but I never talked to her so I guess I just… didn't remember." He took his jacket off the back of the chair and threw it on. "Where are you going?"

"To find the bitches." I tried to follow him. Sam stepped out of my room and tried to follow also. "Sam get back in Stefan's room."

"Why? What's going on?" She stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips. "Stefan?"

"We have to go find Alexandria." Damon stopped and looked up. "And she's not a nice girl. So your going to stay here, and not answer the door for anyone understand?" She nodded. "Good. If a vampire that's not invited in comes, they can't get in anyways, but just be careful." He paused then glanced at me. My eyes widened. "Katherine can still get in."

SAMANTHA:

"Katherine can still get in." They walked out the front door. I closed the door and looked around. I could search Damon's room… or Stefan's. I brought a hand to my chest, just as habit to lay with my necklace. Then I remembered I threw my necklace across my bathroom after Stefan and I broke up.

"Shit." I muttered. I walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. "What am I supposed to do now?" I realized I was talking to myself and sighed. I curled up on the couch and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

In my dream, I was back in the field.

_ "Dad?" I called. I looked around, but I was alone. I sighed and walked around. _

_ "Izzy?" I turned around. I saw my mom standing across the field. "Izzy it's not safe. I knew I couldn't trust that Salvatore boy. He's nothing but trouble. Izzy come here and listen to your mother." I walked towards her. There's something about my mom you should know. She calls me by my middle name… Isobel. Izzy for short. So while everyone else was calling me Sam or Sammy or Samantha, there was always one Izzy or Isobel in the crowd._

_ "No mom. Stefan is going to help me. Help us." I smiled. "Daddy is looking for you."_

_ "Stefan? No, I'm talking about Damon." I frowned. "He's nothing but trouble Izzy. You need to stay away from him." She smiled and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. "And the next time you see your dad, you tell him not to worry." She looked into my eyes and smiled. "They were right… You do have my eyes." I smiled. "Stay away from Damon Salvatore. He will only hurt you." As she walked away, she faded until there was nothing left. _

_ I felt my throat closing up. Well what I thought was my throat closing up. I was choking._

I woke up with someone's hands at my throat. "Elena?" I choked out.

"Why are you here?" She shouted in my face. "Why are you here Alex?" I tried to pull her hands off my throat.

"I'm not Alexandria!" I choked. She laughed, but didn't let go. "I'm Samantha Isobel Parker! Elena let go!" Her grip slackened.

"You think I'm Elena?" She whispered. "Oh my god."

"Was that wrong-" I gasped. "Katherine?" The front door opened. I looked over at Stefan and Damon and tried to regain the ability to breathe.

"Elena?" I shook my head.

"Nope." I wheezed. "Damn. Girls gotta grip." I coughed and took a lungful of air. Stefan walked over and hugged me. "I'm fine Stef. Just a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen." Damon glanced at me then at Katherine, then back at me.

Suddenly, Katherine was up against the wall with Damon's hand around her throat. "Where is Alexandria?" He asked her.

"She doesn't know." I insisted. "She thought I was Alexandria." He looked at me.

"I don't believe that." Katherine smiled wickedly. "_Where is Alexandria_?" He asked again.

"You'll never find her." She choked out. "She wasn't in the tomb either." Damon let her go. "I've been looking for her since you let the tomb vampires out and she wasn't there." She laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who outsmarted the witch." She looked at Stefan. "Hm." Her eyes roamed his body. "Ah the memories."

I glared. "Excuse me?" Katherine turned to me wickedly.

"It's best if you not know what happened behind closed doors." My jaw dropped. I looked at Stefan, then back at her, then at Stefan. Katherine's eyes flickered to Damon suggestively.

"Him too?" I asked exasperated. "Great. This is just… Great." I collapsed in the chair and sighed. "Fantastic."

"At least your not in love with both of us." Damon handed me a glass of whiskey. "Been there, done that." I smiled. He turned to Katherine. "So you have no idea where Alexandria might be?" She shook her head.

"None. I've been looking for her for quite a while." She walked around the living room. Eventually, she stopped behind my chair and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I was hoping Little Miss Jealous over here knew something."

"I am not jealous!" I insisted.

"Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively and continued walking. "But it seems she was of no use." She stopped in front of Damon. She leaned up on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. He smiled for a second, and then choked her against the wall again.

"It's not 1864 sweetie. That won't work." She tried to pry his hands away.

"Damon let her go. She's all talk." I turned at the new voice.

"Oh my god."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

STEFAN:

"Oh my god." Sam muttered. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw…. Sam?

No, not Sam. Alexandria. "Where the hell have you been?" Katherine took advantage of Damon's shock and fell from his grip. She knelt on the ground and tried to regain the ability to breathe. "I've looked everywhere." She wheezed.

"Clearly not hard enough." Sa- Alexandria walked towards us and bent in front of Sam's chair. "Hi my little lovely." Sam's mouth opened and closed in shock. "Aw. She's speechless." She patted Sam's head like she was five and stood back up. "Kate get off the ground." Katherine stood obediently. Out of all the years I had known Katherine Peirce, she had never been obedient. So to have someone control her… Well, that was rare.

"Oh my god." Was all Sam could say. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You knew this was going to happen Sam." She looked up at him and glared, which was how I knew her mind was cleared.

"Yeah, but now it's all real. She was just like BAM! Here I am." She looked at Alexandria. "You have very good taste." She told her looking at her shoes.

"She's just like me." Alexandria muttered to Katherine while the girls studied her. "Down to the way she talks. Blunt, to the point. It's creepy." Katherine nodded.

"Lucky. Mine is completely opposite." She looked at me. "Stefan knows. He dated her." Alexandria looked over interested. "But they broke up." She gestured to Sam. "Now he's with this one." Alexandria walked over to Sam and bent in front of her.

"I like you." Sam looked terrified. "I don't think I'm going to kill you." She thought for a moment. "Maybe." She smiled and turned to Katherine. "Come on. We have some catching up to do." And then they were gone as fast as they were here.

SAMANTHA:

"How the hell did she even get in?" I was out of my shocked state and up pacing again. I walked over to my purse and pulled out a Twix candy bar. I tore open the wrapper and started eating, ignoring the stares from Damon. "I'm a stress eater. Sue me." I finally snapped.

"I'm a stress drinker." He held up his glass.

"Great. Back to the question- how the hell did she even get in?" I turned to Stefan. "I thought you said vampires can't get in unless invited in by the owner. Which is you two. So how the hell did she get in?"

"Either one of us could have invited her in thinking she was you." Damon reminded me. "All we need is a Hey, come on in! And we're in." I heaved a sigh and sat back down with Stefan. "Sam what happened to your necklace?" He asked noticing for the first time that it was missing. Stefan looked over and frowned.

"I got mad." I stated simply. "And I threw it. It's somewhere in my bathroom."

"You got mad, and threw it in your bathroom?" Damon asked like it was ridiculous. "Who were you mad at?" I pointed to Stefan.

"Me?" He asked shocked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. Technically, I was mad at myself, but I'm blaming you." I looped my arm though his and leaned against him. "So shush."

"Well I don't care who you were mad at. But I made a promise, one that I'd like to keep. So if you don't mind actually wearing the necklace, that'd be great." Damon snapped. "I'm going out."

"Bye." I called. I turned to Stefan. "He hates me."

"He does not!" He insisted. "He hates everyone, not just you." I punched his shoulder.

"Jerk!" He laughed.

"But what Damon thinks doesn't matter. Because we have bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that your wanted by three vampires, one that can't seem to die. So- we need to handle that first, and then we can work on your relationship with my brother." I groaned and stood, now pacing again.

"Klaus, I could deal. Katherine…. Okay a little harder. But Alexandria? What the hell am I going to do Stefan? And what is this curse everyone keeps talking about?" Stefan walked over and placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer. "Don't do that cute fluttery eye thing you do. It won't work." I informed him. "I'm still going to be stressed."

"We're all stressed. But you have me, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler. A whole hoard of people who know what's going on. And even some people who don't that can help you through everyday normal human stuff." I nodded.

"This right here- this moment- is why I am so completely and entirely in love with you." I whispered resting my forehead on his. He smiled and hugged me. I closed my eyes and thought about how amazing it was to be in a relationship where the other person tried to help you get through the day. Not anything like Jason, who did the complete opposite, but was the nicest person on the planet around my mom.

Oh no. My mom. "Stefan my parents!" I exclaimed pulling away.

"What about them?"

"They might be in trouble too." He frowned. "I have three _bloodthirsty vampires_ hunting me. They want to _hurt_ me. Are you seriously telling me, after everything you went through with Elena, not once did Katherine try to hurt her family? The people close to her." Stefan nodded.

"She did. But like Damon said… We're not making the same mistakes." He assured me. We'll watch them. He kissed my forehead and pulled me back in. "It's going to be okay." I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes again.

"Just in case I haven't said it enough in the past few hours… I love you." I whispered in his ear.

DAMON:

"How the hell did she even get in?" Sam was up and pacing around the room furious. She walked over to her purse and pulled out a Twix candy bar. I grinned slightly. Her mother use to do the same thing. She would get up and pace all while eating comfort food. She looked over and I shut the smiles down. "I'm a stress eater. Sue me." She snapped.

"I'm a stress drinker." I offered holding my glass up.

"Great." She smiled sarcastically. "Back to the question- how the hell did she even get in?" She turned to Stefan. I felt myself growing angry. Why did everyone turn to him? I could have answered the question too. "I thought you said vampires can't get in unless invited in by the owner. Which is you two. So how the hell did she get in?"

"Either one of us could have invited her in thinking she was you." I spoke up grasping her attention again. "All we need is a Hey, come on in! And we're in." She heaved a sigh and sat back down with Stefan, causing me too roll my eyes. "Sam what happened to your necklace?" I asked, noticing the vervain necklace was missing. Stefan looked over and frowned.

"I got mad." She declared plainly. "And I threw it. It's somewhere in my bathroom."

"You got mad, and threw it in your bathroom?" I asked in disbelief. Who does that? "Who were you mad at?" She pointed to Stefan. I smirked.

"Me?" He asked shocked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. Technically, I was mad at myself, but I'm blaming you." She looped his arm though his and leaned against him. "So shush." And now I was mad again.

"Well I don't care who you were mad at. But I made a promise, one that I'd like to keep. So if you don't mind actually wearing the necklace, that'd be great." I snapped. "I'm going out."

"Bye." She called. I smiled.

"Bye Samantha Parker." I whispered closing the door.

STEFAN:

"How the hell did she even get in?" She was out of her shocked state and up pacing again. She walked over to her purse and pulled out a Twix candy bar. She tore open the wrapper and started eating. I looked over at Damon. He was smiling at her, like he remembered something. "I'm a stress eater. Sue me." She snapped as Damon's smile disappeared.

"I'm a stress drinker." He held up his glass.

"Great. Back to the question- how the hell did she even get in?" She turned to me, clearly angering Damon. "I thought you said vampires can't get in unless invited in by the owner. Which is you two. So how the hell did she get in?"

"Either one of us could have invited her in thinking she was you." Damon reminded her. "All we need is a Hey, come on in! And we're in." She heaved a sigh and sat back down with me. "Sam what happened to your necklace?" I looked at the smooth skin of her neck and frowned.

"I got mad." She stated simply. "And I threw it. It's somewhere in my bathroom."

"You got mad, and threw it in your bathroom?" Damon asked like it was ludicrous. "Who were you mad at?" She pointed to me.

"Me?" I asked stunned. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. Technically, I was mad at myself, but I'm blaming you." She looped her arm though mine and leaned against me. "So shush." I smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"Well I don't care who you were mad at. But I made a promise, one that I'd like to keep. So if you don't mind actually wearing the necklace, that'd be great." Damon snapped. "I'm going out."

"Bye." She called.

"Bye Samantha Parker." I heard him whisper as he walked out the door. I sighed internally, but focused back on Sam. "He hates me."

"He does not!" I joked. If only she knew. "He hates everyone, not just you." She punched my shoulder.

"Jerk!" I laughed.

"But what Damon thinks doesn't matter. Because we have bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that your wanted by three vampires, one that can't seem to die. So- we need to handle that first, and then we can work on your relationship with my brother." She groaned and stood, now pacing again.

"Klaus, I could deal. Katherine…. Okay a little harder. But Alexandria? What the hell am I going to do Stefan? And what is this curse everyone keeps talking about?" I walked over and placed my hands on her hips and gently puller her closer. I looked at her. "Don't do that cute fluttery eye thing you do. It won't work." She told me. "I'm still going to be stressed."

"We're all stressed. But you have me, Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler. A whole hoard of people who know what's going on. And even some people who don't that can help you through everyday normal human stuff." She nodded.

"This right here- this moment- is why I am so completely and entirely in love with you." She whispered resting her forehead on mine. I smiled and hugged her close. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed that moment. The moment where I was human again and she was just there. Right there with me and no one else was there. Our problems didn't existed.

But then it was over.

"Stefan my parents!" She exclaimed pulling away.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They might be in trouble too." I frowned considering the possibility. It was completely and totally like Katherine. "I have three _bloodthirsty vampires_ hunting me. They want to _hurt_ me. Are you seriously telling me, after everything you went through with Elena, not once did Katherine try to hurt her family? The people close to her." I nodded.

"She did. But like Damon said… We're not making the same mistakes." I promised her. "We'll watch them." I kissed her forehead and pulled her back in. "It's going to be okay." She sighed and I closed my eyes, desperate to cling to any shred of that moment.

"Just in case I haven't said it enough in the past few hours… I love you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself. She pulled back. "I mean it. I love you." She kissed me lightly. "Because you always say the right thing. And I love you."

"I love you too."She smiled. "And I am going to do anything I can to protect you." I kissed her lightly. "Because I have never felt so strongly about someone. Not even Elena."

SAMANTHA:

"And I am going to do anything I can to protect you." Stefan kissed me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. The whole time he was talking, the only thing I was thinking about was how much he meant to me. How much I wholeheartedly trusted him and wanted to be with him forever. Even if that meant being around Damon forever. "Because I have never felt so strongly about someone." I smiled. "Not even Elena." I kissed him avidly.

"I love you. So much. So so much. And I have to go." I whispered sadly. I started to walk away, but he caught my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Go? Where do you have to go?" He muttered in my ear.

"Your evil." I mumbled under his lips. He smiled and nodded. "Seriously-" One kiss. "Evil." Another. "But I really do have to go." He groaned and let me go. "I'm sorry! But I have to take care of this Sadie situation. But!" I added when he started his puppy dog eyes. "I am going to be back and you know it so stop with the eyes!" I finished quickly as I started back towards the door. "That is not fair!" I shouted as I jogged out the door. I looked back and cocked my head to the side like I did a week ago. "Hm." I said aloud. "My Salvatore Boy." He smiled and looked down in the cute boy way he does. I smiled and kept walking.

STEFAN:

"Not even Elena." She kissed me fervently.

"I love you. So much. So so much. And I have to go." She whispered miserably. She started to walk away, but I caught her waist and pulled her backwards against my chest.

"Go? Where do you have to go?" I muttered in her ear. She turned. I smiled and kissed her.

"Your evil." She mumbled under my lips. I smiled and nodded. "Seriously-" One kiss. "Evil." Another. "But I really do have to go." I groaned and let her go. "I'm sorry! But I have to take care of this Sadie situation. But!" She added quickly. "I am going to be back and you know it so stop with the eyes!" She finished rapidly as she started back towards the door. "That is not fair!" She shouted as she jogged out the door. She paused about half way down the driveway and looked back. She turned her head to the side like she did a week ago. "Hm." She pondered aloud. "My Salvatore Boy." I smiled and looked down bashfully. Sam smiled at me and walked down the driveway.

I watched her until she disappeared around the corner. "Do you love her?" I whipped around. Alexandria stood at the bottom of the staircase with a hand on her hip. "Because as her doppelganger, I feel I need to approve." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious! I watched her grow up!" I turned back around.

"What?" I hissed.

"I watched her grow up." She whispered walking towards me. "And I am _not_ Katherine. I would never hurt Samantha. Or Elena." She added. "And I am trying to help you. Really help you, not fake help you like Kate did." I watched her for any sign of dishonesty. "I swear. I want to take Klaus down for doing this to me just as much as you want to kill him for trying to hurt Sam and Elena. I just need your help." She pleaded. "This is why I came back." The front door opened again.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Damon asked furious. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"She says she needs our help." I glanced at him again. "How did you know it was her?"

"I just saw Sam walk into her house. Can't get in unless invited if it's a vampire." I nodded. "So what is she doing here?"

"She says she needs our help. That she wants to help." He looked at from out of the corner of his eyes.

"You think she's lying?" I shrugged. "Damn."

"Well it's a possibility."

"Hello! Still here." Alexandria called. We ignored her and continued the conversation.

"Well it's not like Klaus could use her anymore." Damon added.

"Yeah, but he wants Katherine dead, who's to say he doesn't want Alexandria dead?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm leaving."

"Bye." We called in union as she ran out the door. Damon turned to me.

"She's lying." I nodded.

"There's no way she wants to help. She threatened to kill Sam earlier. And if she's BFF'S with Katherine.. It's just not possible. Katherine would hate her. She would have tried to kill her herself given the chance." Damon nodded.

"She was no peach in 1864 either." He sat down clearly exhausted. "I gotta stop doing people favors." He groaned. He opened one eye and stared at me. "Your girlfriend is serious work."

"My girlfriend is wonderful. The promise you made to her parents is work. And would it seriously kill you to be nice to her?" I asked sitting on the couch. "You are supposed to be saving her life and all." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically. "And I am nice. I'm super nice." He mimicked a teenage girl. Now I rolled my eyes. "Besides- the promise I made to her Dad was to watch over her. Keep her safe. Nowhere in that does it say be her best friend." He pushed himself up and walked towards the staircase. "I'm going to crash. Don't bother me unless it's life or death. Or for us- life."

DAMON:

There was a reason I wasn't nice to Sam. It was like the giant pink elephant in the room.

The one thing I hate most about my baby brother is how he seems to take every single girl I'm interested in. First Katherine. Then Elena. And now Sam. So I'm sorry if they aren't getting my vote for cutest couple in the yearbook this year.

I laid down on the bed and let myself slowly drift into unconsciousness.

~0~

"God Damnit Damon! You were supposed to protect her!" Derek Parker shouted in my face. "Not fall in love with her!"

"Whoa whoa- who said anything about love?" I asked backing up. I looked around. We were in the same clearing I created for Rose as she lay dying in my arms. "Why did you bring me here Derek?" I asked turning back to him.

"It seems to be the only place I can show up." He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. His emerald green eyes were clouded with worry and anger. "And I was hoping this time my wife would be here."

"You can't find Meredith?" I asked. That wasn't like her. To just not show up. She was always on time, never absent. And this was her daughter we were talking about. Her pride and joy. "That isn't like her."

"No it's not. Which is why I'm concerned. And for god's sake Damon! A drug addict? Really? I mean come on. You weren't just supposed to watch Sam!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Charlie hated me. It's not like he would have come with me anyways." I leaned against a tree. "And again- I'm not in love with Sam. And she is safe. She's with Saint Stefan." I reminded him bitterly.

"Saint Stefan eh?" He grinned.

"Damon Salvatore I should kill you!" a feminine voice shouted across the clearing. I looked up and watched as Meredith Parker appeared in front of me. "I told you to stay away from my little girl!" She pointed a finger in my face.

"Good to see you too."She scowled and her eyes shown with warning.

"Don't you play that with me." I avoided her gaze. I'll admit it- Sam's mom was scary. I was a vampire, but I still trembled at the thought of being in her warpath. When she got angry, she got _angry_. "You may be a hundred and some odd number years old, but you won't speak to me like that."

"Meredith, darling. Calm down. He man is trying to help us remember? Now that were not there."

"Well he's doing a crappy job of keeping Izzy safe." She sighed. "Besides I shouldn't even be here. I'm just here for a moment, and then I'm gone. I have places to go." She turned to me . "Don't you mess with my little Izzy. And you tell her to be safe. Don't make me regret letting you near her." As she walked away she faded until there was nothing left.

"Damn." I turned back to Derek. "She is really scary when she wants to be."

"Yeah." He sighed in longing. "But she can be the most loving woman too."

**A/N: Whoa! I just hit page 109 on this word document thank you very much! And I am so excited! I really like how this is all coming together! And thank you to my most recent reviewer. I thought I was just posting to air! So leave your reviews and tell me what **_**you**_** think should happen next!**

**Love you!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow. Y'all suck at this. Anyways, I did get one review, and I thank that kind soul! I did take your suggestion to heart and I have tried that, but it ended up more confusing and wrong than it is now, so I just left it. But I actually am going to start that, I just have to get everything pointed in the right direction. So thank you for saying something! I genuinely appreciate it.**

**By the way… The action picks up and the story speeds forward here and now so.. ENJOY.**

Chapter Eighteen:

SAMANTHA:

As I walked up my driveway I smiled at the lingering feeling of our kiss. I looked up at my house and stopped in my tracks.

Something was wrong.

The door was slightly cracked and the house was abnormally calm. There was no music or video games, and my mother wasn't in the kitchen. I stepped over the threshold and stopped again. "Mom?" I called. Silence. I scanned the living room for my dad. "Dad?" I shouted again. Still nothing. I walked into the kitchen and gagged. Something was burning. I opened the oven and found a pan of cookies- no not cookies- hockey pucks. They were so burnt they just crumbled and turned to dust. I pulled them out and dumped them in the trash.

As I was walking out I slipped on something and nearly fell over. I would have, had I not caught myself on the counter. I looked down to see what I slipped in.

There was a trail of blood leading into the dining room. "Sadie?" I called franticly. "Taylor?" Tears welled up in my eyes. "No." I shoved the door open and looked around.

No one was here.

Blood was everywhere. There was a pool in a corner, like someone had been laid there and another near the door where I was standing. I looked down and let out a sob. A knife was lying at my feet, soaked in blood. I backed up slowly and started up the staircase, tripping along the way. I opened each individual door with little results.

There was no more blood, but I was evident whoever, or more recently whatever had done this hadn't found what they were looking for- me.

DAMON:

"Yeah." He sighed in longing. "But she can be the most loving woman too." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get al-" I started, but the scene changed. I was standing in Sam's kitchen with her mother. Well, her other mother. Elena sat at the counter with a glass of milk smiling.

"Thanks Mrs. Jones." The woman turned with a warm smile.

"Oh please darling. Call me Serenity. Mrs. Jones is much too formal." She held out a plate of cookies to her, but she waved them aside. "Sam should be home any minute. You can wait here if you'd like, or you could wait in her room. I think Sadie's up there, but I'm not positive…" She trailed off while glancing at the roof. "Hm." She shrugged and continued doing the dishes. She turned back to Elena. "I'm sorry my dear, bad memory. What was your name again?"

"Kath-" She started, but stopped herself. "Elena. You can call me Elena." I turned to her. She had started to say Katherine.

It wasn't Elena sitting there. It was Katherine. The front door opened. "Hey sweetie!" Serenity called. "Come in, join the party!"

"No!" I yelled, but it was hopeless. They couldn't hear me. Alexandria stepped in the house smiling wickedly. I knew this wasn't Sam. Sam was wearing a white shirt and some jean shorts. This girl was wearing a slender black dress and heels. "Stay away from them." I tried to grab her, but she walked through me.

"I'm really sorry we have to do this Serenity." Katherine said sadly. "You're so nice." Their faces changed and they sprang towards her.

SAMANTHA:

"Oh god." I muttered crying. "Oh god." I took my phone out of my back pocket and dialed the first number that came into my head.

"Sam!" Damon sighed relieved. "Are you okay?"

"No." I whispered. "You two need to get here. Now." I hung up and walking into the kitchen to get the bleach. A million thoughts ran through my head. How could I explain this? 'So, a couple of bloodthirsty vampires are hunting me and basically kidnapped my best friend and family, so if you could just uh... find them maybe?' I mean, of course I was going to file a report, I'm not crazy. But no one besides me, Damon and Stefan could see this. Possibly Elena, if it came down to it.

Actually, it did come down to it. She was my friend, one of the few that knew what was happening. Why shouldn't I tell her?

Maybe it was the adrenaline or the fear dialing, but I called her. "Lena."

"Sam? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" She asked, clearly hearing the panic in my voice.

"I need you to come over. Please get here soon."

STEFAN:

Damon hurried down the stairs. "Something's wrong. We need to go." I leapt off the couch and followed him.

"What?" I asked grabbing my coat. "Did something happen?"

"I had a weird dream about Sam." I stopped.

"Seriously? Were doing this based on a dream?"

"Her family was being murdered by Alexandria and Katherine." He turned to me. "And about three seconds ago, your girlfriend called me in a panic. Didn't say what it was about. She told me to get you and be there as soon as I could." He stepped towards me. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to see what the hell happened."

"Why are we still here?"

SAMANTHA:

I started scrubbing. I poured bleach everywhere there was blood and started scrubbing on my hands and knees. I must have been pretty focused, because I didn't hear the front door open. "Sam?" Elena's voice called. "Dear god. What is that smell?" She followed the bleach sent to the dining room. "OH my god." I handed her a brush without looking up.

"I need your help."

DAMON:

We were over at Sam's house in an instant. Elena's car was parked in the driveway, which encouraged my worried feeling something had happened. The front door was ajar, and the scent of bleach was fuming from the house. Stefan walked in. I stood outside the door, waiting. He started to walk away. "Hello?" I called. "Still a vampire."

"Hold on." He disappeared around the corner. I listened closely. "Sam, Damon's here. You have to invite him in." He called from the kitchen. "Sam?"

"DAMON COME IN!" She shouted from somewhere in the house. I stepped in and rushed towards her voice, only to find Stefan standing in the doorway of the dining room in utter shock.

Sam was on her hands and knees beside Elena scrubbing large pools of blood from the carpet. She never looked up, never stopped scrubbing. "They can't see it." She muttered to no one in-particular. "They can't know what was here."

"Sam." Stefan bent down to her level. "Sam, you need to stop now." He motioned for Elena to stand and step away. She stood and came to stand by me.

"There's so much blood Damon." She whispered. "No one could survive that." I nodded. Stefan still knelt, trying to coax Sam away from the mess.

"I know."

STEFAN:

"Sam."I stepped in the kitchen and called her name. "Sam, Damon's here. You have to invite him in." I heard a scrubbing sound in the dining room, like someone was manually cleaning the floor or carpets.

"DAMON COME IN!" She screamed. I slid the door open and stopped in my tracks. Sam was on all fours with a bucket of what I assumed was bleach, and empty bottle, and a spray bottle full of again, what I assumed was bleach. Damon came in and stood beside me, also clearly surprised. "They can't see it." She muttered. "They can't know what was here." I bent down beside her.

"Sam." I whispered. "Sam you need to stop now." I waved Elena away behind my back and she walked out of my vision. "Sam look at me." I angled her face towards me. Tear streaks stained her face and salt tracks made her nose red and puffy. "Put down the brush." Her hand lifted. She looked down and slowly, very slowly, her gripped slacked. The scrub brush fell to the ground with a thud. "Come on. We need to get out of here." She nodded wordlessly and stood up. I turned to my brother. "Take her to our house. Elena, go with them. Don't let her out of your sight." She nodded and followed Damon out the door. "Damon." I called. He turned. "Don't tell Liz. This isn't something she can know." He nodded solemnly and closed the front door behind him.

I looked at the blood stained carpet and sighed. No one could survive this much blood loss. Not even between four people.

SAMANTHA:

I didn't want to stop. I needed to keep scrubbing, to get all the blood out. They couldn't know. They couldn't see it. Elena wrapped her arms around me and led me out to her car. "Were going to Damon and Stefan's house okay Sam?" I nodded. Damon took the keys from Elena and slid in the driver's side. Elena and I climbed in the back.

Elena laid me down in her lap and stroked my hair soothingly. "There dead aren't they?" I finally managed to whisper. Damon looked at me in the rearview mirror and shook his head.

"We don't know that. They could still be alive, or in a worst case scenario, they could have been turned." I shook my head.

"There dead." Another tear rolled down my cheek. "I just know it."

**A/N: Well, it was a short chapter, but a lot of stuff happened. I don't know for sure if they are dead or just kidnapped yet, but it really all depends on your reviews. So review away! Okay.**

** Love you!**

** Jefferson Author.**


	19. Chapter 19

** Awesome reviews guys. Love it! Okay, here's the chapter:**

Chapter Nineteen:

SAMANTHA:

I was going to get very highly intoxicated. And I didn't care who told me not too.

No seriously guys. I walked in the door and started drinking. That second. Any alcoholic beverage I saw. "Sam. That's not a good idea." Elena warned. I flicked her off and started dancing without music.

"Sometimes Lena, you have to get very drunk and dance with no music to feel better!" I shouted as if the music was blasting. "Have a drink." I handed them the bottle. "Come on!" Damon shrugged.

"Whatever." Elena flopped on the couch while Damon took a swig. "Damon!" She protested. "Don't encourage this!" I jumped around like I was crazy and just kinda let my body go whichever way it pleased. I could already feel the alcohol kicking in, but I wasn't full blown drunk yet. I was going to kill my liver, and be fine with it.

"Sh!" I shushed her. "I'm dancing!" I took the bottle from Damon who was just standing there. "You can't drink if you don't dance!" Maybe it was just me, but I was pretty sure Damon was talking to himself.

STEFAN:

The floors were so stained; I couldn't get the blood out. So I ended up ripping up carpet, only to reveal wooden floors underneath. I just hoped so police officers had been in here before.

Once I was finished there, I started over to the house. "Stefan. Your girlfriend is trying to get drunk and she's dancing without music."

"Stop talking to yourself!" Sam shouted. "And dance my lovelies. Dance!" I hurried over and rushed through the front door. Sam was in the living room jumping around and swinging her arms everywhere. **[Don't get it? Look up Meredith and Cristina's dance parties from Grey's Anatomy… Okay, so I have a slight obsession. I totally have it under control!] **"Stefan!" She cheered. She stopped dancing only for a second. "Come dance!" She slurred.

"Damon take the bottle from her." Damon moved towards Sam, but she jumped away.

"Nuh uh!" She shook her head. "Not so fast." She smiled. "This is mine." She held up the bottle of whiskey. Damon ran over and took the bottle from her hand. "No fair!" She complained. I turned to Elena.

"I'm going to make coffee." She stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Come on Sam." She smiled at me.

"Stefan!" She cheered again. "When did you get here?" She looked in the kitchen. "Lena! Stefan's here!" She called.

"I know Sam." She assured her. "Someone splash her with some water or something!" Damon looked over.

"I'll take her. You fill Elena in on everything." He paused. "Please." He lowered his voice. I nodded and headed in the kitchen.

DAMON:

I slid Sam into my arms. "Whoa!" She muttered as I lifted her. "Hi Damon." She grinned up at me. I shook my head and started up the stairs. "Am I drunk?" She nodded to herself. "Yeah I'm drunk. I feel drunk." She laughed. "Guess what?" She perked up.

"What?" I set her down on my bed and turned on the shower head in my bathroom. The hot water wouldn't do much, but I was hoping it would shock her enough to make her partially lucid.

Or maybe not. "I don't know." She burst into a fit of giggles. I chuckled to myself. I pulled her into the shower.

"I'll be back." I left the room and walked downstairs. "Elena, she's going to need new clothes. She's soaked." Elena nodded and started towards the door.

"I'm getting her something of mine. I don't want her near anything in that house." She sighed. "I'll get her stuff tomorrow." And she disappeared out the door.

SAMANTHA:

Okay, so if I was a on a scale of one to ten of how drunk I was, I was a fifteen. I don't know what that tells you, but it tells me I need to build up my resistance to tolerance again. Basically, if I had been alone, I would be passed out in a gutter somewhere. But no- my boyfriend's brother couldn't let me drink myself into oblivion, so I'm standing in his shower, soaking wet.

I reached behind me and turn off the shower. I rang out my hair and sighed. Someone opened the door the bathroom and looked in. "Really?" I asked. Stefan smiled.

"Sorry." He walked in and opened the shower door. "Elena went you get you some clothing." I nodded. "How are you?" I stared.

"My parents were just murdered. Again." I laughed ironically. "This has happened twice." I shook my head. "I have two dead families."

"We don't know there dead." I reminded her. "They could still be alive. Vampires."

"No one could survive that much blood loss Stefan." I sighed. "You know it and I do." I sat on the floor of the shower. "I'm tired and I'm sad and I'm angry." I looked up. "And I'm wet."

"I'm sorry." He apologized heaving me up. "Elena's back." I rolled my eyes. He left as Elena walked in. She set the clothes on the counter.

"Here. It's just some shorts and a tank top, but I'll have more for you tomorrow." I peeled my shirt off. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"I know. I know everyone is sorry. I know they all feel bad this happened." I told her removing my jeans and standing in my bra and panties. "And I know I am going to have to lie to the police- again." I slipped the soft cotton tank top over my head. "And yes – I know this could all stop if I forgot." I pulled the baby blue shorts up. "But I don't want to." I combed through my hair with the brush she brought.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't bring them back Lena." I sighed and set the brush down. "They would still be gone." I shook my hair out, fixing the hair that stuck together from the water. "And the worst part is, I wouldn't know why." My throat closed up. "And I wouldn't know anything about who I am." I smiled as tears flowed down my face. "Or who Stefan was." I wiped the tears away. "And I couldn't handle not knowing him. Because he is the one person who can help me most." There was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Come in." My voice was still shaking.

"The police are here. They need your statement Elena. Sam, they need yours next." I nodded. Elena left the room. Once she was gone, Damon stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Sam." I looked at him. "I know you just got this from Elena, and probably Stefan and I don't know why I'm doing this, because normally I don't care." He made it clear he didn't normally care. "But I really am sorry this had to happen again."

"Why?" I whispered. He didn't say anything, just looked confused. "Why are you so concerned with how I'm feeling?" I asked a little louder. "Why the hell do you care now?"

"Because I saw you when you were five. When you found their bodies, drained of blood." He stepped towards me. "And I care now, because now I have something to care about." He was standing two inches from me. One wrong move and we would kiss in a weird, 'Wait! I didn't want this!' way.

"Damon." I warned. He stepped back. "Thank you." I let out the breath I was holding. "I need to go give my statement." And I walked away.

**A/N: Wow! That was short. But I can't stay up until three in the morning, when I seem to be inspired anymore, because I am a freshman in high school and that place is deadly. So, I'm trying to update as often as possible, but it's been hard. So! I need your reviews. Oh! And if you would like to add a character or if you have an idea, please send me a Private Message and I will figure something out. Thanks guys. **

**Love you!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

SAMANTHA:

The police were waiting in the living room. Liz Forbes and her deputies were still taking Elena's statement. Liz excused herself as I came down and walked over. "Caroline should be here any minute." She assured me. I nodded. "I'm so sorry about your family. But we are looking as hard as we can, using all our resources. We will find them."

"Thank you." I hugged her gently, and then walked over to the officer ready to take my statement.

DAMON:

"And I care, because now I have something to care about." I was standing two inches from Sam. She smelled like strawberries and alcohol. I stared in her eyes. She looked so weak, so helpless, and so vulnerable.

I wanted to kiss her.

"Damon." she whispered. I stepped back. "Thank you." She let out a deep breath. "I need to go give my statement." I watched her walk away.

SAMANTHA:

"And what time was that?" The officer asked.

"I don't know. Maybe six, six thirty?" I answered exasperated.

"And then you went home?" I nodded. "What did you see when you arrived home?"

"The front door was open, like someone had just left it open. There was a burning smell. I checked the oven and there was a batch of cookies in the oven." My voice was hollow. "I threw them in the oven, slightly suspicious, that was when I searched the house and found my room ransacked."

"So you think whoever was there was looking for you?" Liz walked over. I nodded.

"Liz, I need to speak to you _alone._" She nodded, picking up on the urgency in my tone. Stefan shook his head furiously behind her back. I wanted to shout that I wasn't stupid! I know not to mention vampires to the sheriff.

"What is it Sam?" She asked concerned.

"I have a brother." She eyed me curiously. "I haven't spoken to him in a while, but I do know that he's gotten into some bad stuff. Drugs, gang stuff. I don't know the details, but I know he owes people some money." I bounced from foot to foot. "He knew who my parents were now, knew we had money."

"You think this had something to do with that?" No.

"Yes."

"I'll check into it." The front door opened.

"Sam!" Caroline attacked me in a hug. "I just heard. Bonnie and Matt and Jeremy and Tyler and everyone are coming over right now." I pulled away.

"Thanks Care, I really appreciate it, but I just want to be alone right now."

"Where are you staying Sam?" I looked at Liz.

"I don't know." I admitted. I'd thought about it. I couldn't go home, it was a crime scene. I could stay at Elena's… But I don't know if that would necessarily be safe either. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

"She's staying at my house." Elena spoke up.

"No I'm not Elena." I told her. "If they come after me again, I'm not putting you right in there path too. No! I'm not." I turned to Liz. "I don't know where I'm staying. Give me a second to make some arrangements." She nodded and I walked over to where Stefan and Damon were talking in a hushed whisper. "Damon, can I speak to Stefan alone?" He nodded without speaking and walked away.

"Are you okay?" He watched me and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I could be better." I smiled and sighed. "I just don't know what to do." I walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I gotta find a place to stay and Elena wants me at her place, but I don't want to put her in danger too." We swayed as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"So just stay here." I looked up.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Seriously." I nodded.

"Okay." I kissed him once. "Hey, they're gone." Every officer had left the house, and Elena and Caroline were standing across the room smiling at us.

"You're adorable." Care informed us. Elena nodded. I smiled. "Alright, alright we get it. We need to go. But!" She added. "You better call me if anything happens understand? Because that bitch cannot get away with this." I had never seen this side of Caroline.

"And if you don't want anything from your house, I can take you out shopping." Elena offered.

"Sounds good. But I might grab some small stuff tomorrow." I walked over and hugged each of them. "I love you guys." I whispered in their ears. They squeezed my waist. "Alright. I'll call you guys tomorrow okay?" They nodded and walked out to their cars. I closed the door and sighed. "I'm going to bed." I kissed Stefan and hugged Damon, something I never thought I would do, and headed upstairs. About half way up, I looked back. "I love you guys. In different ways, but I do." Stefan smiled and Damon just stared. "Night."

"Is she still drunk?" Damon asked Stefan. He just laughed and followed me upstairs. "Guess not."

DAMON:

"Sounds good. But I might grab some small stuff tomorrow." I walked into the living room as Caroline and Elena were leaving. "Alright. I'll call you guys tomorrow okay?" They nodded and walked out to their cars. Sam closed the door and sighed. "I'm going to bed." She kissed Stefan and hugged me without hesitation. I hesitated for a moment and hugged her back lightly. She headed upstairs, but half way up she turned back. "I love you guys." I froze. "In different ways, but I do." She added after seeing my face. Stefan smiled while I just stared. "Night."

"Is she still drunk?" I asked, thinking maybe she was a little buzzed. "Guess not." I muttered after Stefan walked upstairs. This was weird. Sam was all awkward one moment and then she was all 'I love you' the next.

I didn't like it.

SAMANTHA:

Stefan followed me upstairs. I lay down and sighed. "So much happened today." Stefan lay down beside me. "We got back together, my best friend made out with my boyfriend twice, and my whole family was murdered. By my doppelganger. Who may or may not try to kill me." I turned towards him. "When did my life get so complicated?"

He pulled me towards him. I curled up against him. "I don't know." He kissed the top of my head. "But I wish you hadn't moved here." I looked up at him. "I mean I'm glad you did, but a lot of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't know me." I shook my head.

"It would happen anyway. I knew your brother. He knew my parents and they knew who I was." I sighed and closed my eyes. "It would happen anyway." I fell asleep curled up against him.

~0~

The next morning, I woke up still curled against him. He was still sleeping, and I was careful not to wake him as I slid out of bed. I crept downstairs, not sure if anyone else was awake. "Morning." I jumped at the sound of Damon's voice as I entered the kitchen. "Whoa jumpy." He steadied me.

"You scared me." I shoved his shoulder and started a pot of coffee. "How long have you been awake?" I asked hopping on the counter.

"Ten minutes longer than you." He slid up beside me. "How are you?"

"I don't think it's hit me yet." I admitted. "I'm not five anymore. I know there dead. Sadie, my parents and brother. Alexandria killed them with Katherine's help." I paused. "Oh my god." This was the worst time in the world for it to hit me. "Oh god." My throat started closing. My breath my shallow. "I'm never going to see them again." I leapt off the counter and started pacing. Damon slowly walked towards me. "They're dead." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Damon they're dead."

"We don't know that-" He reminded me trying to calm me down.

"Yes I do Damon." I nodded to myself. "They're dead." I slid to the ground. Damon sat beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me comfortingly. "I'm never going to see my parents again." I whispered with tears streaming down my face. "They're gone."

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter twenty. I need reviews people! Come on, your not giving me much to work with! Ah well…**

** Love you anyways.**

** Kendall**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So, I've decided we can be on a first name basis, don't you think? So I'm signing off with my actual name from now on!**

** Here's chapter twenty one!**

Chapter Twenty One:

DAMON:

"I'm never going to see my parents again." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. "They're gone." I gently wiped the tears from her face. She took a shaky breath.

"Sam." She looked up at me. "It's going to be okay." She nodded. "It's going to be okay." I pulled her off the ground. "But I'm not the one you need to be talking to." I brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and walked away.

SAMANTHA:

This was not good. Damon was being all friendly and nice and… Kind.

And now I wanted to be his friend. I climbed the stairs and entered Stefan's room again. He stirred and I lay back down beside him. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He kissed my forehead. "Have- have you been crying?" His thumb grazed the salt streaks. I nodded.

"Yeah." I scooted closer to him. "I kinda had a breakdown in the kitchen." I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. "But it's okay. Damon was there, I didn't die or anything." I smiled. "Clearly."

"Damon was there?" I nodded.

"He was nice Stefan. It was so weird. He was kind, and friendly and supportive. And he was… Not Damon." I shuddered. "But I don't want to talk about him." I closed my eyes. "I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to be here." He held me close and kissed my forehead. "I just want to be here."

~0~

"Wait what?" I asked again four hours later when Elena had barged in the room demanding to talk to me. "Your saying you trapped Katherine. And Alexandria. In the tomb. Again." She nodded pacing. "Oh my god."

"I know! And this is so awesome!" I tried not to laugh at her excitement. "So that takes care of one thing. But then we still have the whole Klaus and Elijah thing." She collapsed beside me. "Why? Why us?" I shook my head and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I looked up at her. "Let's go shopping." She nodded and we ran to the door. "ByeStefanI'mgoingshoppingwithElenaIlove youbye!" I shouted all in one breath.

"Bye?" He called confused.

"Bye!" We shouted.

~0~

"Okay, so please explain this whole thing to me." I asked again sipping on my latte as we walked through the mall. "Because that's really messed up."

"I know!" She exclaimed. "Okay, so Klaus wants to break the sun and moon curse. But he needs us to do that. Or one of us or something. Elijah wants to stop Klaus, but it's still not a good idea to cross him. And they cant die. And Katherine is my great great great great great great grandmother." She turned to me and sighed. "But what I want to know, is how your related to Alexandria. I mean, what?!" I laughed and threw my empty cup in the nearest trash can.

"What if Katherine and Alexandria had some like, pregnancy pact or something? How weird would that be?" I snorted. "But I don't know. I mean, I don't think I want to find out. She murdered my parents. And best friend. And little brother." I stopped outside a store. "Hey, that's cute." She nodded in quick agreement, but quickly got back on topic.

"So where are you going to stay?" I ran a hand through my hair. "If you need a place-" I shook my head.

"No. For now, I'm staying at Stefan's, but I don't know if that's like permanent or anything." I leafed through a rack of t-shirts. "I just… I don't know what to do. And god! Damon's being… Damon, but not Damon."

"Sweet and caring and nice." I nodded.

"And it's horrible. I mean, I'm glad he's not a complete psychopath, but this is not the time to be all nice and flirty and charming. It just isn't!" I pulled a shirt off. "Hey, I love Marilyn!" I looked at the price tag. "Okay not that much." Elena laughed. "Okay, after twenty shops, and a hundred and fifty dollars, I think I'm good."

"Yeah, I gotta get home too. And I hate to do this, but I need to go like... Now. So I can drive you home really quick-" I held a hand out.

"I'm good. I'm gonna get some lunch, and probably call Stefan to come get me." I hugged her. "I love you mkay? I'll call you later tonight." She nodded and walked in the opposite direction. I dialed Stefan quickly. "Hey!"

"How's the mall?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm about to head home, but Elena had to take off. Can you come get me?"

"Be there in ten." I hung up the phone and started towards the food court or a pretzel or something. I looked around for something I thought would be good.

I got the opposite. "Hey! Sam!" I winced and turned towards the voice.

"Hi Jason." I muttered in greeting. "I gotta go." I went to walk away, but he caught my wrist. "What?" I snapped.

"Can we just talk?" He asked. I sighed. "Please. Just give me two minutes."

"You have sixty seconds." I sat my bag down and slid on a bench.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been a jerk and I was, believe me I know I was, but can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" My jaw dropped. He was joking right? He must be joking.

"My parents are dead. Your girlfriend, my best friend, is dead. And you want me to forgive you?" I whispered harshly. "That's a new low. Even for you." I stood from the table.

"Sam-"

"Your sixty seconds are up."

~0~

"I hate him." I muttered as I slammed the car door shut. "I hate him with a deep blistering passion. If someone murdered him right now… Well that would suck, but I'm mad so I don't care." I insisted. Stefan just nodded and listened. "You've gotten good at that."

"At what?"

"Letting me fume." He looked at me and smiled. "But I do hate him."

"I know." He watched the road again as he pulled out in our lane. "And if someone killed him right now, it would suck." He held my hand. "But your mad, so it doesn't matter." He repeated. I grinned. "So what are you going to do to tackle the rest of the day?" I shrugged.

"Be lazy in my new running shorts and your t-shirt because there really comfy." Stefan shook his head while chuckling. "I'm not joking."

"I know." He pulled in the drive. "Damon's drinking again. And I don't know what were going to walk into." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Let me handle him this time." He started like I was crazy. "I think he needs a friend. And right now, your more focused on Elena and me. So, let me handle him." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him cheek. "I can do this." I strode forward. I opened the door cautiously, because like Stefan said, you never really knew with Damon. "Damon?" Someone shuffled in the living room. Damon was walking around with a bottle in his hand, minus the shirt. "Where is your shirt?"

"Dunno." He slurred. I took the bottle from his hand. "Hey!"

"No hey! You need to sit down and stop drinking." I placed the bottle back in its place and lay him on the couch as Stefan walked in.

"Where's his shirt?"

"He doesn't know." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay. Stefan, start coffee. I'll find a shirt." I placed my bags by the door and jogged up the stairs. "Okay…. A shirt." I muttered opening some drawers in Damon's room.

"Top left." A voice sounded from behind me. I spun around, only to come face to face with Damon.

"Your perfectly fine aren't you." He smirked and shrugged.

"Dunno." I rolled my eyes and shoved his bare chest.

"Put on a shirt." I told him as I closed the door behind me. "Stef, I'm changing." I called down. I walked into his room and closed the door with a soft click. I heaved a sigh as I put my only remaining bag down and pulled out my new shorts.

I slipped off my jeans and folded them neatly inside the bag before pulling the tags off my new running shorts and slipping them over my hips. I slid over to the dresser and pulled out a solid black t-shirt and tossed it on the bed as I removed my light grey shirt. Again, I folded it and placed it in the bag. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me. Without turning around, I scanned the front of the room. The door was still closed, but you never knew. Vampires were quick. I spun towards the back, but no one was there.

"Stop it Sam." I muttered and I slipped on the shirt. "Your making yourself go crazy." The shirt fell just below my shorts. I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hey." Stefan greeted as I jogged down the last two steps.

"Hey." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "Remind me to never fall for that again. Damon was perfectly fine." He smiled. I kissed him softly. "I'm so tired." I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. "But I have to go get my stuff out of the house."

"Do you want any help?" I shook my head.

"Nah. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are going to help with the clothes and stuff and I don't know what I'm going to do about the furniture." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I have to put the house up, and the wills and everything." I gasped. "Oh god. And Sadie's parents." I covered my mouth with a hand. "What am I going to tell them?"

"They don't know?" I shook my head walking into the kitchen. "Well you can't just call them."

"I know that Stefan." I snapped exasperated. "I'm sorry." I poured a cup of coffee. "It's just way too much for one person to handle you know?" He nodded.

"It's okay." He placed his hands on my waist and kissed my forehead. "We can figure this out. We have guest rooms if you want to have her parents come here, or want to move some of the furniture out of the house." I smiled.

"I want to tell them in their own house. Where there comfortable and surrounded by her things, her energy and spirit." I looked up at him and sighed. "I have to go home."

**A/N: Okay guys. So, there was a slight mistake. I am going to start using the script form season two for chapters, but if I'm going to start where I want to start Rose has to be alive. Well, you see the problem considering she died about a week ago in Finding the Truth time. So… I have a solution. In the episode I want to start at, she is alive, but I think I can fix those scenes so she isn't if you get that. No? Well you will next chapter, promise. **

** I love you!**

** Kendall**


	22. Chapter 22

**Can't sleep. Per usual. So, I'm writing. Yay!**

Chapter Twenty Two:

SAMANTHA:

Of course, I had no real intention of going home. I hated that place. But I couldn't let Stefan know where I'm really going.

Because the truth was, I was going to see Katherine and Alexandria in the tomb. My plan was, to go see the girls in the tomb, with a bottle of blood (stolen from Damon of course!) then stake out at Caroline's until I could fake return from my fake trip. Easy right?

Wrong. "You can't go alone!" Damon protested when I told him. "That's just like put up a giant flashing billboard saying 'Hey! Look at me! Here I am! Come kill me for your spell breaking process!'" Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Damon's right Sam. Your can't go by yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine." I assured them. "I can run by my place and get my necklace so I can't be compelled. If it makes you feel better, I'll drink vervain too." I looked to Stefan. "Please let me do this on my own." He stared for a minute.

"Fine." I squealed. "But only if you check in every hour. If you don't, I'm coming down." I nodded.

"Got it." I threw my arms around his neck and jogged up the stairs to our room. Our room. I love the sound of that. Anyways, I opened the door to our room.

I wasn't going far… About ten minutes down the road, but Stefan and Damon didn't know that. They thought I was leaving the state. So I packed a suitcase. All my new clothes were stuffed in along with hair products and make up and just generally girly stuff. I texted Caroline quickly. "Guys! Care's here." I shouted pulling my suitcase down the stairs. About halfway down, Damon sighed and lifted the suitcase out of my hands. "Thanks."

"You looked ridiculous." I slugged his shoulder.

"Okay, well Caroline is pulling up, so I'm gone." I kissed Stefan's cheek and squeezed Damon's hand before running out the door.

I climbed in the passenger's seat as Caroline pulled up. I quickly waved goodbye as she turned down the road, pretending to take me to the airport. "Tell everyone I had to tell Sadie's parents and I went home." She shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar." I smiled.

"And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to." I reminded her again. We had gone through the plan a billion times, but I just wanted to make sure.

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." She glanced at me quickly, but turn back to the road.

"You managed to keep Elena occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." I smirked.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me." She complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?." She sighed.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." She held out her pinky knowing what was coming.

"Okay." I locked my pinky with hers.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Another eye roll.

"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." We stopped at the old church ruins. I took a deep breath, more for Caroline than myself, and went it only stopping once we reached the tomb's door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." I turned to her. "And they took my family. That's not okay."

** "**But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" She asked again. I nodded.

**"**Yeah. I just can't stay back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." She hesitated, but eventually went to the door and opened it. "Katherine?" I called. "Alexandria?" I turned to Caroline. "I'll be okay from here." There was a noise from inside the tomb. I turned back to the entrance and saw Alexandria and Katherine sauntering up. I snickered as they stopped at the threshold.

"Hello Samantha. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline." Alexandria's voice was icy.

** "**As long as I stay on this side on the door, she can't hurt me." I reminded her. "Please." She glanced in-between us, but left after a moment.

"Stefan knows you're here?." Katherine asked, clearly intrigued that I was here alone. Well, without Stefan.

** "**I brought you some things." Straight to the point. Alexandria snickered.

** "**You came to bribe us? What is it that you want?" She leaned against the wall.

** "**I want you to tell me about Klaus."

** "**Hmm, you've been busy." I couldn't help but smile. Katherine clearly wasn't the dominant partner. That was Alex. So, it would be easiest to break her.

** "**I also brought you this." I removed the book I had gotten earlier. It was filled with the Petrova history, claiming the bloodline ended with Katarina Petrova. Well, Elena was here, so that obviously wasn't true. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true." I repeated my thoughts.

** "**You think that if you brought me some family keepsake then I'd open up?" I shook my head.

** "**No. I'm not that naive. I also brought you this." I held out the bottle of blood, knowing they were dying without it. Katherine rushed over, while Alex stayed back calmly… until I brought out the second bottle for her. They were still stuck, which I used to my advantage. My natural sarcasm switch had just been flipped. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." I shuddered. Katherine sat on the floor next to Alexandria who had slid down against the wall. I poured some blood in two glasses and slid them across the gritty floor to the two girls.

"You have the Grey fire." Alexandria remarked wiping her mouth.

** "**More blood?" They slid there glasses back and I caught them easily.

** "**It's a long story, Klaus and I. it was all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." My eyebrow furrowed.

"Thrown out?"

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby at a Winlock. A shame." She smiled evilly.

"It was kept secret?" I asked, not really a question, but it came out like one.

"Hum hum." She nodded. "My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." I could tell she was in my head when the headache set it. I guess it was easier for her to tell it this way then by just.. I don't know, speaking, like everyone else does.

It was 1492 in England. I don't know how I knew that, I just did. Katherine was running. She tripped over her dress, but scurried behind a tree to hide. Elijah's men were looking for her. "She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." He called out aimlessly. A new boy, Katherine said his name was Trevor, arrived. He pointed away for Katherine. Katerina?

"This way. There is more blood over there." The men lead by Elijah ran that direction. Katherine gets up and moves to leave, but she is stopped my Trevor as he places a finger on her lips and pushed her against a tree. "Head east. I can't distract them much longer." He whispered.

"I can't run anymore." She begged and pleaded.

"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" She sprinted east.

_Katherine pulled me back into the present, leaving my head spinning. I looked around the tomb, allowing myself to regain my thoughts. "_So, what did Klaus want?"

"The same thing that he wants from you. He wants to break the curse." Alexandria spoke up for the first time in a while.

"By sacrificing the Petrova and Grey doppelgangers." Katherine added.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood of our bodies." Alexandria spat bitterly. "And he wants you now too."

**And there's Chapter Twenty Two! Okay, so obviously that wasn't the whole episode, but it felt like a good stopping point and gives me time to work out all the kinks. So REVIEW because y'all are slacking and that's not okay.**

** Anyways…**

** LOVE YOU!**

** Kendall**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm staying home from school sickly today, so it gives me time to write. Yay! But I can't walk two feet without getting dizzy and short of breath, which I don't think is a good sign… Ah well, hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow. If not…. More chapters! No, I'll have to go to school because it's important. **

** Okay enough about me. Here's chapter Twenty Three!**

Chapter Twenty Three:

STEFAN:

Caroline approached me as I was stepping out to call Sam. I went to school like she had asked me too, trying to keep everything as normal as possible here. "Stefan!" She called. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey." I continued walking, expecting her to follow, which she did.

** "**Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?"

"Well, Sam's out of town. I just want to go check up on her." She rolled her eyes like I was lying.

"Ditcher." She taunted.

"I'm kind of worried about her." I admitted. She hadn't called, and I just put it up to being on a plane, but I thought she would have called or texted before she boarded, but I hadn't gotten anything.

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later." She sounded like she was hiding something. Something I would be mad about.

"Uh, talk about what?" I asked suspiciously.

"I might have done something." She admitted sheepishly.

"What did you do?" I stopped and turned to her.

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire."

SAMANTHA:

I slid the refilled glasses over to the girls. "What do the Petrova and Grey blood lines have to do with Klaus?" I asked still curious where Alexandria fit in here. How I did.

** "**It's really tedious but…" she drank the blood, looking a thousand times better. "The curse was bind by the sacrifice of Petrova and Grey blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgangers were created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgangers reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you." I nodded, knowing it made sense. I would too if I were in that position. Oh wait- I was.

"Something like that." She was back in my head. We were in 1492, most likely in the cottage Trevor had told her about. Katherine knocked on the door, begging. "Help, please help me." She cried. And old woman opened the door. "Please help me."

"I don't invite strangers into my home." She went to close the door, but Katherine stopped her.

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me." I gasped when Rose arrived.

_"_Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She cursed. She looked at Katherine. "Let the girl in." Katherine entered and sat down.

"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." She pulled a pale curved stone out. "To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom."

"You stole this from Klaus?" She asked amazed.

"It was to be part of the sacrifice, so I grabbed it and made my escape." She was still out of breath.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." She spat, suddenly mad.

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid." Katherine began the gratefulness clear in her voice.

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Katherine tried to run, but Rose caught her and shoved her in an empty room.

"No! No!" Rose closed the door.

She pulled out of my head. "Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" I summed up.

"No but not because she had a change of heart." Then she was back in my head. This was getting tiring.

"Its nightfall. Time to go." She saw the blood trickling out of her wounds and went to examine them. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"In the woods, I tripped." She lied.

"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." She took the knife Katherine had hidden from her.

"Rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." She begged.

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose bit her wrist and put it to Katherine's mouth so she can drink the blood. The wounds heal as Trevor arrived.

"Where is she?" Rose rushed over to him, leaving Katherine alone. She shoved Trevor against a wall.

"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him." She shouted.

"He will sacrifice her!"

"Then so be it!"

"I love her, Rose." He whispered.

"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has our heads."

"Then we should run until we die." A noise in the room containing Katherine. They rushed to see what's happened, only to discover Katherine hanging from the ceiling, dead.

My head was spinning when she released me this time. "You killed yourself?"

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." She shrugged.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." She nodded.

"I under estimated his peered for vengeance but leaving with a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Suddenly the full force of what was happening hit me. I was scared.

"What's wrong? Afraid, right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." Alexandria stood and slit her wrist with her nail. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." Her wrist healed. "I made the other choice." Alexandria took the story from here, still plunging into my head. Back in the cottage, Katherine awoke.

"What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live." He stroked her hair.

"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough."

"It was enough for me." He cupped her face. Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Katherine looked apologetic.

"And for that I'm sorry."

"As am I…. for this." She rushed over to Katherine with a stake, but Katherine pulled the old lady in front of her. Rose ended up staking the old lady's shoulder. Katherine drank the old lady's blood.

"Please understand." She begged. Rose dropped the stake.

"You just signed our death sentence." She screamed furious.

"Better you die than I." She threw the woman at Trevor and left using her new vampire speed.

Back in present time, I stared in shock. "Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed. Rose was bitten by a werewolf and Damon had to stake her!"

"I never thought they would last for that long." Alexandria shook her head in disbelief. "Lucky I ran into you when I did Katie. Could have been a really bad day for them."

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." I shook my head.

"I was looking out for myself, Samantha. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine opened the Petrova book turning herself.

STEFAN:

After Caroline's little revelation, she brought me to the Grill to talk. She ordered, and once her food arrived, she attacked it like it as blood. "Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat I get these killing some people urge. Tyler totally has it too by the way." She added.

"Yeah, what else did you say to him?" I asked.

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?" I nodded.

"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…" I didn't finish the thought.

"But you're not gonna tell him, are you?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"No, of course not. He would kill you." I reminded her.

"Always looking out for me." She smiled.

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me." I smiled slightly.

"Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?" She leaned back on the booth.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi." Her jaw dropped.

"I… you have a friend?" She asked in disbelief.

"You say that with such a discouraging imam of surprise, Caroline." I chuckled.

"No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her." She leaned forward clearly intrigued.

"I will, some other time. I got to go." I stood taking my jacket from beside me.

"Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him because there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it!" She called after me. I stopped, knowing Caroline. For a moment, it seemed like she was trying to distract me from calling Sam, but I tried to shake it off.

"Okay, now I'm leaving." I turned again.

"Wait…!" Okay, now I knew it. She was trying to distract me.

"No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean." I turned back to her. She batted her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent.

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd believe your whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you are at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Samantha really?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you." She told me.

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?" I asked about to dial Sam's number.

"I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you!" She insisted.

"Caroline! Sam's whole family was kidnapped, they could have been killed! The same could happen to her and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?" I asked again.

"She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger." She promised like that was going to make it better.

"Put herself in danger where? What do you…? She's with Damon isn't she?" I asked.

"Ouh, no." she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is." She looked like I had put her in the worst position ever.

"Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Sam's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is." I stared at her for a moment, then left.

SAMANTHA:

"So how much of your little story is true?" I asked the pair. Like Caroline said, these girls were exactly truthful all the time.

"We have no reason to lie, Samantha. We have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Alexandria told me reading over Katherine's shoulder.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus." I addressed Katherine.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." She admitted standing up.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Alexandria nodded.

"Right again."

"What else do you needed to break the curse?" Katherine smiled.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter."

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise you'd have no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." I reminded her.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." She shook her head sadly.

"So you need a werewolf."

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Alexandria nodded.

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine." Katherine shrugged, still reading.

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Caroline." I assumed.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." Alexandria piped up.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Katherine nodded standing up. Alexandria disappeared into the tomb.

"Better you die than I." She turned on her heel and went deeper in the tomb, leaving me alone.

Minutes later, Stefan showed up. "Sam." I looked up.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up and dusting myself off.

"I could ask you the same question." I looked down. I knew I should have used Elena or Bonnie for this! I love the girl, but Care couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Caroline told you."

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me." He stared at me.

"I knew that you'd stop me." I started collecting my stuff.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Sam." I threw the stuff down annoyed.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." I reminded him.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." I rolled my eyes.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" I asked. Katherine and Alexandria reappeared.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." Katherine dove back into my head, causing me to grasp at it in pain.

_We were back in 1492, but not in England. Something inside of me told me we were in Bulgaria. Katherine stood outside of a home, the ground littered with bodies. She ran inside in horror as she finds a man and woman dead. She slumps over the woman's body. "_No, no, no mama. No!" I gasped. It was her mother.

When she pulled out of my head, I found myself on the ground in Stefan's arms, still clutching my head. "He killed them, my entire family just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Stefan looked over at me. I kept my eyes on the girls.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" He demanded.

"Always the protector but you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." She held out the moonstone.

** "**What?" I asked.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan spat.

"She didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Alexandria pushed off the wall.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." He kept me close, and I closed my eyes relaxing against him, happy for the closeness.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. We don't want our freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, we'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. We'll be the safest psychotic bitches in town." She looked back at me and went farther in the tomb.

Slowly, Stefan and I rise off the floor, and out of the tomb. He picks up my bag and I slide in his car exhausted. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Lena 'Finished up at your house. Where are you?' "I need to get some stuff at my house." He nodded. Four minutes later, we pulled into my driveway.

I walked on the porch seeing the boxes. I sat down on the bench. Stefan sat down beside me, still troubled my what had happened. "Sam."

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." I whispered.

"You have to. Don't shut me out." He paused causing me to look at him with tears welling up in my eyes "Sam, please." He begged. I let the tears flow.

"I wanted to know the truth, Stefan and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and its Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me." He pulls me close. I close my eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. "It's because of me." He kissed the top of my head, giving me one of the only moments of comfort I'd had all day.

**A/N: And there's Chapter Twenty Three! Okay, so please review, because I think this chapter went okay, but I don't know for sure, so I need you guys to tell me these things! Please! Okay, thanks.**

** Love you!**

** Kendall.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm still writing. Hey, does anyone watch Bunheads? Talk about a dramatic ending! Anyways, here's Chapter Twenty Four!**

Chapter Twenty Four:

SAMANTHA:

_ After what happened last night, things were still tense, so I stayed at Elena's. I was awoken when Elena jolted awake. "You okay?" She looked over._

_ "I heard something." She stood and walked out of the room. I heard Elena, Alaric, and Jenna in the hallway._

_ "_Elena." I smiled at my history teacher's voice.

"I heard something." Another voice floated in. They all seemed uncomfortable.

"That was us. I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. Something rustled in the bathroom. I froze, knowing in horror movies when the people go towards the noise, they die. So I pretended to be asleep.

"Well, I'm naked so I'm gonna go." The door to Jenna's room closed.

"I'm really really sorry." Jenna apologized again.

"It's okay, Jenna. Don't worry about it." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you sure it's okay?" I could see her head bobbing through the open doorway. Jenna looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Sam." I waved.

"Hey Jen."

"Seems like things are good." Elena remarked.

"They are extremely good." I giggled and slid out of bed and into the hallway.

"Then I'm extremely okay with that." Elena laughed and we went back into her bedroom to lay on the bed. We sighed and closed our eyes.

STEFAN:

Damon and I had decided to go to the tomb to talk to Katherine and Alexandria. We entered the church ruins, but stopped at the closed tomb door.

"Let's do it." Damon told me holding on the tomb's door. I nodded and together, we pulled the door open.

SAMANTHA:

There was a knock on the door, so Elena went to answer it. "Hey, can we talk?" Stefan? I leaped off the stool and went to the door. "Hi."

"Hi." I smiled.

"Why?" Elena broke in.

"We went to see Katherine and Alexandria." Elena and I glanced at each other.

"Come on in." They entered and I held Stefan's hand, remembering the time I had a 'conversation' with Katherine and Alexandria. He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

STEFAN:

_Katherine was stepping into the light. "_Please, come on in. There's many room for all of us." Alexandria was right behind her.

"I rather poke my eyes out." Damon snarled.

"Hmm, there are such pretty eyes." Alexandria tilted her head. It was scary how she acted so much like Sam, but was so different.

"We're here for the moonstone." I told her. Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feel like tossing it over?" He snarled.

"Tell you what, you get a little witch to hocus pocus us out of here and you get whatever you want." Alexandria took Damon's pose just like Sam would.

"That's creepy." He muttered to me. "She's just like her."

"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you two." I said ignoring him.

"We've time to reconsider." Katherine retaliated.

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon snickered.

"I'm starving, Damon and dirty but above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus was not boring so here the deal: you get us out of here, you get the moonstone and we'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide." Alexandria pulls out the moonstone, then the girls disappeared back into the tomb.

SAMAHTNA:

We all stood in the kitchen as Stefan and Damon recounted there actual conversation with Alexandria and Katherine. "You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not." Damon scoffed. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's the way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." I looked to Damon. They must have spoken to him before I arrived, because I actually didn't know anything about a Slater. Just Rose. Who was dead.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice so ergo you two live." Damon gestured to us.

"How do you destroy it?" I asked glancing at Stefan.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." He answered looking down at me.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena questioned. I nodded. I was all for saving our lives, but there was no guarantee this was going to work. We had no idea what we were getting into here.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon leaned on the counter resting on her elbows.

"You discussed with Bonnie?" I questioned him.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan reminded me. I sighed and nodded.

"It's Katherine and Alexandria who have the moonstone. There not gonna give it to you." Elena started, but Stefan stopped her.

"We're gonna get it from her." He assured us.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Damon grinned.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes, the headache from yesterday slowly returning.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Yeah. Headache, that's all." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out." Elena remarked, ignoring our side conversation.

"Yep, we're awesome." Damon gloated.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." I spoke up.

"What are you talking about? Sam, we don't have a choice." Stefan defended.

"Yeah, Sam this maybe our only hope." Elena agreed.

"What about Klaus?" I challenged.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan promised.

"Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?" I looked over to Damon who was stunned. I raised my eyebrows, then noticed Elena nodding.

"I hate when she's right."

"Sam, Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your lives." Stefan reminded us.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that." I untangled myself from Stefan as Elena walked out of the room. "I'll see what's up with her." I could barely see Damon and Stefan glance at each other before rounding the corner.

I found Elena in her bedroom laying on the bed. "Hey." She looked up.

"I hate this." I nodded and lay down beside her.

"I know." I sighed. "But at least your not alone anymore. You have me here, and Damon and Stefan. And we all want to help, and I'm sorry for bursting that bubble, but it wouldn't have worked. You know that. And even if it did, we would all be dead." She turned towards me and sighed.

"I know. But I just wanted it to work for once." I smiled.

"I'm going back to the boarding house, but I'll call and check in later okay?" She nodded and I picked up my purse. I closed the door softly. "Hey." I went down the stairs and met Stefan at the bottom. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes.

"Hey." I pulled back and smiled at Damon.

"Hey Damon." I stepped towards him. "Come on, you know you want a hug." I said after he frowned at me.

"I'm still mad at you for turning down our moonstone idea." I laughed, but he hugged me anyways.

"You smell good." I turned to Stefan. "Why do you two smell so good?" they shrugged. "Come on. I'm exhausted."

Back at the boarding house, the only thing I did was sleep. I went straight upstairs and passed out on the bed in our room.

In my dream, I was walking in the boarding house. Rose walking into the living room wearing nothing but a nightgown. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." She looked up and saw me. "Your not the girl I met the first time. Sorry, I thought you were…"

"I… sorry. I…" I stuttered.

"There is no one else here." She turned to walk away, but I stopped her somehow knowing what to say next.

"Actually I came to talk to you."

**"**Then I should probably get dressed." She said smiling. Then we were both in the living room with Rose dressed. "It's a bad idea." She said once I had stated my idea. Or Elena's idea that I was restating? This was confusing.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." I tucked my legs under me.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." She reminded me.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." I insisted.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" She asked.

"Because you owe Elena. One word from her and Damon Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping her. One word from me, and Stefan and Damon would have killed you, brought you back, and killed you again."

"I'm dead."

"If you weren't."

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this." I stopped.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." I looked down at my intertwining hands

"They're just trying to protect you." She assured me.

"And you've proven you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater." I turned the conversation back around.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" She asked.

"How would you like one last chance to talk to Damon?" She stared.

"I've been dying to see him since I died, what do you think?" I grinned

"I think I know a way to get you in his dreams. But you have to agree to help."

STEFAN:

I watched the stairs for any sign of Sam. She went upstairs about half an hour ago and passed out about three seconds later. Bonnie and Jeremy had come over to discuss the plan. I felt bad not telling her we were going through with it, but I needed to do this. And it wasn't like she didn't do the same thing. "I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine and Alexandria."

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time and look what happened to her." Jeremy protested.

"I'm aware of what happened. I've learn a few new things." Bonnie countered.

"Bonnie…" Jeremy started but she turned to me, ignoring him.

"How will you get it?" I started explaining.

"They haven't been feeding. They're weaker, we're not." Damon held up a glass of blood.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, are you?" I sighed.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" I asked, knowing how horribly wrong this could go.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary." Jeremy offered.

"Jeez thank you 16 years old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon snapped sarcastically.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine or Alexandria?" Bonnie asked. Damon looked over at me knowingly.

SAMANTHA:

_This was awesome. Even in a dream I could be helpful. And it was really cool to meet Rose. She was… Interesting. "_Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She turned to me. "He's not home, sorry."

"Uh uh. We didn't come all the way out here in my dream for nothing." Rose sighed, but shoved the door open with her vampire strength.

"After you." We went in. "Slater?" She called disappearing around the corner."I don't think he's gonna be much help." I turned the corner and saw the body. The stench was awful. Looks like even vampire corpses rot. I looked around the apartment and saw dozens of papers strewn everywhere and a computer. I sifted through the papers.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." I showed her the papers.

"Yeah, probably for helping people like us. The guy was a vampire omeneck. Knowing too much information just beat him in the ass." She opened the curtains.

"What are you…?" I asked, knowing she couldn't be in the sunlight without burning.

"Tempted glass, UV rays can't penetrate." She turned and smiled. "Plus, I'm dead." She looked out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day go by." I smiled at a picture of Slater and a young woman.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Rose shrugged it off.

"Any luck?" I turned to the computers.

"Its password protected, I can't get in." I told her sadly.

"Then this is pointless, let's just go." A noise came from the other room. "Stay here." Rose went in the other room and pulled a girl in. "Alice?" the girl looked relieved.

"Rose." She had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Rose. I watched the scene before me.

STEFAN:

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers." I handed her the portrait of Katherine and Alexandria. She took it and placed it in a bowl. "We don't have anything of Alexandria's."

"It's fine. She's in this, it will work." She put a few drops of water on the portrait, causing it to burn. She closed her eyes and cast a spell in Latin.

"What was this?" Damon asked.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." She put the ashes on the table.

"We should get the torches." I addressed Damon.

"Alaric's stakes are in my trunk. Bonnie?" She nodded.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." We left to get the stakes, but I was still listening.

"What are you doing? You're not strong enough." Jeremy protested again.

"I'll be fine." She promised him.

"You could get hurt." He retaliated.

"And Elena and Sam could die. I'll be fine. I promise." Jeremy sighed.

"I got this okay? Go get me something to put this in, alright?" Bonnie walked into the kitchen. I heard a sweeping motion, then it was quiet.

SAMANTHA:

Rose was in the other room, still comforting a mourning Alice while I prepared tea. "She found him a few minutes before we did." I sighed sadly.

"How is she?"

"Overreacting. Big time." I turned to her.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." I scolded, hoping Alice didn't hear.

"The tears are for her. She didn't care of Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'll turn her."

"Oh." We looked at Alice. I walked back into the room and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" I shook my head.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detail records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." I admitted.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." I smiled, trying not to hit her.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" I asked again, quickly becoming impatient.

"Who do you think you are?" she drank her tea. I turned to Rose and moved closer to Alice.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Alice was clearly surprised, but Rose was not happy. "Will you show us his files then?" Alice stood and was quickly on one of the computers. I rose and stood behind her with Rose sulking behind me.

"Someone's been here. The hard disc is completely wiped out." Alice told us still typing.

"Probably by the one who killed him." Rose muttered.

"Lucky for you," She began again, ignoring Rose. "Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Rose turned to me.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near of my blood, right?" She hissed.

"I know but she doesn't." I whispered back. I moved closer to Alice to see the computer, knowing Rose was smiling. Alice was now in the computer.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was it obvious?" Alice smirked.

"These are all leads to vampires?" I asked amazed.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." She admitted, still focused on the computer.

"What about that one: Cody Webber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose pointed at one particular lead.

"I could call him." I handed her the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelgangers are alive and one's ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose demanded.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you." Alice shrieked.

"Get him the message please." I prayed this could work even in a dream as I walked into the other room. Rose soon rejoined me.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." I reminded her.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." The determined look on my face must have shown because Rose nodded in understanding. "This is exactly what you wanted all along."

"It's either me or my family." I whispered.

"So all of this is a suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Alice rejoined us soon.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you."

THIRD PERSON POV:

In the tomb, Katherine stopped pacing once she saw the youngest Gilbert standing in front of her. "The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." She smirked.

"I'm here for the moonstone." He told her.

"Yeah, the stone. It's very popular today." Katherine nodded. "Alex! Baby Gilbert is here." Soon the other vampire appeared.

"Just give it to me." He demanded.

"Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it." Alexandria taunted. Jeremy rushed forward and staked her. She started to remove it as Katherine started towards him, but her blew the ashes in their faces. They fell to the floor unconscious.

"I kind of figured you'd say that." He searches them for the moonstone incase it was on them.

It wasn't.

"Come on, where is it?" He muttered. He started further in the tomb. He looked under a weird looking rock where it was taped to the bottom. I took it and ran, but Katherine caught him. She bit his neck, but not before he through the moonstone out of the tomb.

STEFAN:

_Bonnie met us at the church ruins. "_Sorry I'm late. I grabbed the grimoire from home." She held up the book.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, uh?" Damon asked.

"He said he'd be here." Bonnie and I entered the tomb.

DAMON:

My head started pounding as Stefan and Bonnie went in the tomb. "What the hell?"

"Don't be angry with me." Rose's voice spoke in my head.

"Why, what did you do?" I asked suspicious and concerned.

"You need to get home immediately."

"Tell me."

STEFAN:

We stood in front of the tombs door preparing everything. I looked around and noticed the moonstone on the floor. I rushed over to it. "What the hell?" Bonnie looked over.

"Is it the moonstone?" Katherine and Alexandria stood at the tomb door. Katherine's lips are covered in blood.

"I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises." Alexandria shoved Jeremy forward. He looked like he was about to pass out. Then I noticed the bite on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder." He slurred.

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just be coming back for more." Alexandria stroked his hair gently. "So, we're gonna be in the back playing with our new little toy and you guys just give me a howl when you got the tomb open." Katherine nodded.

"Sounds good." She waved and they disappeared in the tomb.

SAMANTHA:

After waking up, I stood in the living room looking out the window. Suddenly, I saw Elijah's face in the window. I gasped and turned to see if he really was there.

STEFAN:

_ Bonnie was lighting the torches. "_Where the hell is Damon?" I curse.

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there." Bonnie rushed.

"She's fed, she has her strength back." I started pacing.

"We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?" she sounded so hopeful.

"I don't have a choice."

"It's gonna take me some time." I nodded.

"How long?"

"I don't know, a while."

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." She looked up and nodded. She began casting the spell. A necklace appeared in her hands.

SAMANTHA:

I passed back out on the couch. I was back in Slater's apartment with a glass of water in my hand. I looked over at Alice, but I turned face to face with Damon. "What the hell!" I shouted dropping the glass.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I countered looking at Rose. "How does he know I'm here? Why are you in my head?" I turned back to Damon.

"I'm sorry, Samantha." Rose apologized. "I got inside his head and told him."

"You said that you understood." I said betrayed.

"She lied." Damon snapped. I looked over and scowled. Alice entered the room.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Get rid of her." Damon addressed Rose.

"No way!" Alice protested, but Rose took her by the arms and led her back into the other room.

"Come on, we're leaving." He started to turn.

"No." He stopped and turned back towards me.

"I said we're leaving." He said again.

"You are. I'm not going with you." I stood my ground.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon stepped towards me. "If I leave, I'm taking you with me. I will wake you up."

"When have I ever made a decision?" I demanded. "You and Stefan do that for me but this," I paused and stamped my foot. "This is my decision."

"Whose gonna save your life while you're making decisions?" He asked.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." He stared.

"Get your ass out the door before I through you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He tried to pull me out but I kept resisting. I went to hit his chest, but he caught it and pulled me closer. "Don't ever do that again."

STEFAN:

Bonnie continued casting the spell with Luka's necklace. Katherine reappeared with Jeremy. "Hmm, something's happening."

"Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!"He turned to me pleading.

"Maybe she is." Alexandria appeared from the shadows. Bonnie's nose started bleeding.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." I tried to get her attention.

"You got to stop her!" Jeremy shouted. Katherine elbowed him. He fell to the floor.

"You need to stop. Bonnie!" I shouted. "Bonnie!" she fell on the floor unconscious. "Bonnie, Bonnie wake up please." I begged.

"Yes please because I'm still in here!" Alexandria called. Bonnie slowly woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It didn't work. I'm not strong enough. Even with help I can't do it." She whispered.

"That's too bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine pushed Jeremy against the wall and bit him. I ran inside the tomb and threw Jeremy out of the tomb. I forced Katherine against the wall. She grinned wickedly as Alexandria started laughing. Bonnie held Jeremy close.

SAMANTHA:

Damon looked in the room beside us and popped his head back in. "Time to go. Alice is sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day. If it even really happened to her." He added after a moment.

"It did. Rose wouldn't have contacted you if it didn't." The door opened to three men. They entered the apartment as Damon turned towards the door. Rose and I stood.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." A man (I assumed it was Cody) addressed us.

"Thank you for coming." I smiled, but Damon grabbed his arm.

"I will break your arm." He threatened. He looked straight at Cody. "There is nothing here for you." One man is killed and his body fell to the floor. I gasped, realizing it was Elijah who killed him when he entered the room. He came closer to the other two. Rose took one look at him and ran out of the apartment. "I killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah confirmed. I got the feeling he wasn't talking about the same death Damon was. Elijah turned to Cody. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?__" Cody countered._

_ "_I'm Elijah."

"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus. She's one of the doppelgangers. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." Cody sounded so positive it was scary.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Cody shook his head.

"No." Elijah looked pleased.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." He reached forward and ripped their hearts apart and threw them on the floor. I covered my mouth in shock. Damon prepared for a fight, but Elijah took one look at us and left. He turned to me.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea." I whispered.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Bonnie and Jeremy arrive back at his house. "I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room."

"I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid." She snapped.

"I already feel bad. I don't need you to bread me." He sighed,

"Stefan is stuck in there and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?" she asked, clearly still upset.

"You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place." He demanded.

"I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" She countered.

"Yeah, neither did I." she paused.

"Why did you have to get involved?" She asked him.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." He whispered.

"Look Jeremy… you can't feel that way about me." She started.

"Don't." He stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't act like this is one side and like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today." He cupped her face.

"And you almost did."

"That was a chance I'm willing to take." He leaned in to kiss her.

"I can't… I can't. I'm sorry." She whispered pulling away.

"Yeah…" His hand fell as she glance at him before leaving.

SAMANTHA:

Damon took me to Elena's house for the night. He stopped me on the porch. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well, your ride is at the tomb. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run." I told him, thinking about Rose.

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years."

"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" I asked.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprises me…" I smiled and started in the house, but Damon caught me.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." I sighed.

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Damon, good night, okay?" Jeremy opened the door.

"What?"

"It's Stefan."

At the tomb, I rushed over to the entrance. "Stefan! Stefan!" I stopped at the entry. Damon was right behind me and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't you dare." He threatened.

"Stefan's in here, Damon! How could you let this happen?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission."

STEFAN:

I stood at the tombs entrance listening to Sam and Damon.

"You didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" She reminded him.

"It was the right call, Sam!" He retaliated.

"The right call? How would any of this be the right call?" He hissed. "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me!" She hit him, but he won't let her go. I heard her stop.

"Please." She begged.

"Are you done?" He let her go.

SAMANTHA:

I tried to go back to the tomb, but he stopped me again. I gave him one look and left.

DAMON:

"Of all idiot plans… I'll find a way to get you out." I promised.

"No it's alright. I'll head myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it." Stefan braced himself on each side of the entrance.

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I got to partner with a semi competent witch? Wonderful." I remarked sarcastically.

"Keep Sam away from here."

"Yeah 'cause that will be easy…" I muttered remembering her weird dream thing she did earlier today. How did that even work?

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." I stared at him. Of course I would protect her. Weather everyone else knew it or not, I did care for Sam. Maybe not in the same way I had cared about Elena or Rose, but I did care. The little punk had grown on me.

"I promise."

STEFAN:

Damon left as Alexandria rejoined me. "That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made." She hissed in my ear.

**A/N: Whoa. Officially my longest chapter. Okay, so this took up thirteen pages. Yeah, it got crazy. But I finished the episode! Yay! But I might have to start breaking episodes up… Thirteen pages! That's insane! Okay, well I have to go, but you need to read and review!**

** Love you guys!**

** Kendall.**


	25. Chapter 25

** A/N: Okay, so.. y'all still suck at this. The whole reviewing part. Come on guys! One review? Really? Step it up!**

Chapter Twenty Five:

SAMANTHA:

"That wasn't fair." Damon closed the door after I stormed in the house. "You shouldn't have kept me from seeing him."

"It would have reassured the idea that what you did was right, and it wasn't. Getting yourself killed was not the right thing to do." I hung my bag over the stair rail and took my jacket off sighing and rolling my eyes.

"I am not letting everyone I care about die Damon." I paused turning to him. "That includes you." He stopped. "Believe it or not Damon, I do care about you. Not just because your Stefan's brother, but because you care about me too." I threw my wavy hair up in a ponytail. "And I am _not_ letting you die. You are not risking your life for me Damon. Understand?" I raised my eyebrows. "Understand?" I asked again a little harder.

"Okay." I smiled. "You are just like your mother." I grinned even wider. "I was terrified of her." I frowned, then slugged his arm.

"I'm still mad." He nodded. "I'm gonna shower and go to bed. Night." I started up the staircase.

"Sam." He stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that again okay?" I nodded.

"But you and Stefan- your not risking your lives for me. Not now, not ever." I continued up the staircase. I sighed and started the shower in Stefan's bathroom. I quickly undressed and indulged in the hot water running over my shoulders. In the past few days, I had been so caught up in everything that I hadn't really had any time with my friends or to myself.

When I stepped out wrapped in a towel, I realized what people say about showers is true. You spend seventy percent of your time in there thinking about life.

I got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me, so I put my bra on over the towel and panties on under. I slipped the towel off. I walked across the room and slipped Stefan's shirt over my head. My phone rang and I jumped on the bed to answer it. "Hey girlie."

"Hey." Bonnie sounded upset.

"Is everything okay Bon?"

"No… No I don't think so." She sighed. "I met this guy. His name's Luka."

"That's so awesome Bonnie!" But by the sound of her voice, I knew it wasn't. "What's the problem?"

"There's something I need to tell you about him." And then she began retelling me the story behind Luka.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Bonnie recounted the events that led up to tonight, especially the ones with Luka as she explained herself to Sam.

Bonnie arrived at school and went straight to her locker. A book fell to the floor just as Jeremy arrived. "Here, I got it." He picked up her book and handed it to her.

"Thanks. Where's Sam and Elena?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Elena's actually running late today. I think Sam went out of town for a couple of days. Stefan said something about a Sadie issue. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." Bonnie looked at him confused.

"Uh, why?" She asked. He acted like it was totally normal.

"What why?"

"Well, you never asked me to play pool before so why know?" she asked closing her locker and walking with him down the hall.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind." He started to turn, but she stopped him.

"No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just-"

"Just what?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just you're Elena's brother and…" she stopped. "Sure. It's just I'm really bad at pool." She admitted.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." He smiled as a new boy entered.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way the office is?" Jeremy nodded then pointed through the double doors ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead then quick left and then your first right. You must be new here." The kid held out his hand.

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." Jeremy shook his hand

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie." Luka turned to Bonnie.

"Hi, Bonnie." They stared at each other. Jeremy stood uncomfortably in the middle watching them.

"Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading to that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing." He eventually broke in.

"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." He smiled at her, then followed Jeremy down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam interrupted. "You two so did the love gaze thing!"

"We did not!" She insisted. "Let me finish my story!" And she began retelling again.

_In the Grill, Bonnie saw Luka sitting with an older man she assumed to be his father. She passed by the table. "_Hey Bonnie." Luka greeted.

"Hey, Luka. How was your first day?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad." She turned to the older man.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" she looked around for Jeremy, but he wasn't there yet.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure."

"Oh yes, please have a seat." Bonnie slid in beside Luka.

"So, where did you move from?" She asked curious about Luka Martian

"Louisiana." Bonnie whistled.

"That's a big change." Luka nodded.

"I'll say." He agreed.

"It's not so bad here." Bonnie defended.

"It's looking up." He smiled.

"Bennett, uh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?" Jonas spoke up for the first time.

"Actually I do." Bonnie confirmed.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" Jonas said as Jeremy arrived.

"Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin." Jonas nodded and Luka looked up.

"I will see you at school?" Luka asks. Bonnie nods.

"Yeah." She touched his shoulder, like saying good bye and feels something. Something witchy. As she leaves with Jeremy, she looked back at them, still intrigued.

"Sorry I was late, are you okay?" Jeremy's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah." She assured him as they headed over to the pool tables.

Sam broke in again. "You felt something witchy on him yesterday? Why didn't you say anything Bons?" Bonnie sighed.

"I didn't know what would happen!" She insisted twirling her soft brown curls around her finger. She flipped over on her stomach. "Now shut up and let me finish!"

Jeremy and Bonnie had started playing pool, but Bonnie was losing badly. "You are bad."

"I told you!" She giggled.

"Well, you can cheat if you need your dignity back." Jeremy suggested preparing for his next shot.

"Come on, hit the ball." Bonnie groaned as he hit the cue ball. Just as he hit the ball, Luka rejoined the.

"Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner." Luka announced. Jeremy smirked.

"Get ready, this slot is almost over." Bonnie turned to Luka

"So where's your dad?" Bonnie asked, noticing Dr. Martian was gone.

"I'll see him back home." Luka shrugged off the question.

"And Stefan and Caroline were there? That's how he figured it out….Damn it!" Sam muttered.

"Anyway…" Bonnie stressed.

Jeremy had gone to get some drinks. Bonnie looked over at Jeremy as he turned back. They smiled. Luka rejoined Bonnie quickly. "Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, and he didn't mean any harm." Bonnie nodded, seeing where this was going.

"I felt something too." She admitted.

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know." Luka poured some salt on the table. "But we were both worry that you would bail us." Luka looked around the Grill and put his hand above the salt. The salt flew around. "He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different."

"You're a witch?" Bonnie asked amazed.

"We prefer the term warlock."

"Holy!" Sam screamed in the phone. "He's a warlock?"

"Yes, now shut up! I still have more to tell you!" Bonnie reminded her.

"Wait! I'll be over in a minute." Sam hung up. Bonnie shook her head at the phone as she put it on the nightstand and waited for Sam to arrive.

SAMANTHA:

"Damon!" I called pulling jeans on under Stefan's shirt. The door opened as I grabbed my phone off the dresser. "I'm going to Bonnie's. Leave the door unlocked."

"Okay." He walked back out as I slipped my black vans on and jogged down the stairs and grabbed my purse as I ran out the door. I was so grateful the Boarding house was so close to the Estates, or else I would be hitch hiking to Bonnie's.

I crossed the bridge that led to the main road through the Estates. I heard a rustle in the trees on the side and looked into the woods, only to see nothing. I shook the thought of being followed out of my head and continued to Bonnie's. After about three minutes, I saw the familiar stone curve that cupped a fountain in front of the corner of the road that led to Bonnie's house. I smiled as I walked up the driveway and opened the door. "Bons?" I called. My friend poked her head through her room. "YOU NEED TO FINISH YOUR STORY!" I shouted bounding up the staircase and tackling her with a hug. She laughed steadying herself before hugging me back.

"You smell like Stefan." I smiled pulling back and kicking off my shoes. I ran and jumped on the bed kicking my feet in the air.

"I should, this is his shirt." I held up the baggy shirt.

"How are you?" She asked. I sighed. She sat down beside me.

"I'm trying not to think about him being in the tomb with Katherine and Alexandria. Like alone with them." She smiled. "But that's not the point! You need to finish your story!" I poked her stomach, finally getting a normal girl response out of her.

"Okay okay. Alright. So back to the story. I was at school talking with Luka about the witchy stuff. Luka asked me about my Gram's timing, like how she told me when I was in high school, why she didn't tell me sooner or anything." I stopped her, getting a heaving sigh and an eye roll.

"Sorry! But I thought you said your Gram's told you before, but you didn't believe her." She nodded.

"Right. That's what I was getting to." I smiled sheepishly. "I thought she was drunk, but she actually was, so I didn't believe her naturally. That's when he made a joke about me being a newbie." I smiled. "And I made and even lamer joke that I had growing pains or something."

"Okay, now I have growing pains." She hit my shoulder. "Sorry, continue."

"Then he asked me what was going on, like what was happening, my growing pains. I told him about my nose bleeds and passing out moments. He told me I was trying to do too much on my own, that I needed help."

"His help?" She shook her head.

"From the elements. Nature. How cool is that?" I smiled. "He said I could draw my power from them, even from other witches and warlocks. Make myself or the spell stronger. If we put our energy together, we can double our strength. He asked me for my bracelet, then handed me his necklace in return." She paused. "You still on the same page?" I nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath. " I had to stand still and concentrate. I didn't understand, but he knew. I asked what we were doing, and he said we were channeling. He said they were personal idioms we had activated as talismans."

"Talismans?"

"There a witches or warlocks most powerful objects."

"Oh. Continue."

"The coolest thing happened when I closed my eyes Sam. The wind went crazy and the leaves were flying everywhere. We did that." She sounded like she was in a dream like state.

"What happened next?"

"Jeremy came. He asked about what happened and Luka put it up to global warming, then left." She sighed. "Jeremy thinks he's weird, but I don't. I thought it was awesome. I still had his necklace after that, but here's what I need you to really pay attention too. My phone rang. It was Damon."

"Damon called you?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because he wanted me to help them open the tomb." I froze. "Only temporarily so Stefan or Damon could run in, grab the moonstone and get out. But Jeremy ran in before we got there and Alexandria and Katherine kept him trapped in. Stefan went in to save him. We didn't know where Damon was, but, well now I do." She gave me a look that said what were you thinking? "What were you thinking Sam? Calling out to Elijah? He could have killed you!"

"I know." I sighed. "That was the point."

~0~

We called Elena and ended up staying at her place for the night. I shot Damon a quick text to let him know where I was. I got no reply, but I didn't want him breaking down the doors of everyone's house trying to figure out where I was.

It didn't seem like something he would do, but you never really knew, so I was just being precautionary.

The next morning, we all sat around the moonstone. "Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" I asked.

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie turned the stone in her hands.

"And according to Katherine and Alexandria, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena reminded us with a sigh.

"Maybe, but only if he finds out." Bonnie said, still examining the stone. I sighed and took the stone from her hands.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. And Alexandria. We've got to get him out." I insisted.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie protested.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me and Elena but he's wrong." I stood up and started pacing.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get use in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Elena turned towards me. I stopped staring at Bonnie. At least Elena understood. She didn't want anybody to die for us either. "I'm sorry Sam, but your not." Jeremy waked in the room as Bonnie took the stone from my hand again.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"We're not arguing anything." Bonnie put the stone in the her bag and turned back to Jeremy. "I need coffee." She walked out of the room and Jeremy turned to me.

"What?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" He asked. I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt Jer." I walked towards him, but he back away, clearly still upset.

"How's bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed okay?" He disappeared from my sight. I turned to Elena who shrugged.

"You get it right?"

"Not really, no. Like I said, I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed because of me. This would be someone getting killed because of me." I stopped pacing.

"Really?" I sighed. "Can I barrow your car?" Elena nodded and threw me the keys. I took the moonstone out of Bonnie's bag as Elena turned to check her phone sitting behind her. I headed downstairs with Elena's keys in my hand. Bonnie met me down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked suspicious.

"To see Stefan." I lied.

"You're lying." Jeremy accused. I turned to him.

"No, I'm not." I insisted.

"Really? Tire your face." Bonnie ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious?" Elena came downstairs.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy told Bonnie. My jaw dropped.

"How did you…?" I stuttered.

"We tested you and you failed." Bonnie sighed.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. We can't let that happen." Elena defended.

"Thank you!" Bonnie let me leave. I opened the door and tried to walk out, but I can't. I turned back to the. "What did you do?" Bonnie turned to Jeremy smiling.

STEFAN:

Damon had come down to the tomb. "You trapped her in the house?" I asked amazed.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Sam and Elena are on a martyr that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this." Damon handed me a bag. "Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." He pulled out the bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share with her." I turned to Katherine. "And her." Damon looked at the girls.

"Yeah…"

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will haunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Alexandria remarked.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon shrugged, then turned back to me.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." He promised.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Sam's safe." Damon took a final glance at the girls and left.

SAMANTHA:

Damon came in the house and looked at me and Elena sulking in the living room. "You should really lock your door. Oh, come on pouty. Just give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked still mad.

"Yes Sam. I find hilarity in the hoops that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." Damon snapped.

"What does Stefan say about this?" I countered.

"Pretty good laugh." He provoked.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena offered. Damon sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, that… I didn't tell him." I sat up and turned to him.

"Why not?" I tucked my knees under myself and scooted over to make room for Elena.

"Well a) he can't do anything about it and b)… what I just said." Jeremy came back in the living room. "Where is Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy asked confused.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on suicidal idiots patrol." Elena and I hit his arm.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" I watched them like it was a Tennis match.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle this and why not? Because if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon smirked.

"Hold on a second. Tonight is a full moon?" I asked. Damon's phone rang.

"Yeah but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." He stood up and answered his phone. "What?" He snapped. I heard Alaric's muffled voice, but couldn't make out any words. "What? Why?" I didn't like the sound of that. "What girl?" a girl? "It's not good. Where are you?" Another muffled reply. "I'm on my way." He hung up and came back in the living room. "Change of plan. You baby sit." Jeremy lay on mine and Elena's legs. I stopped Damon.

"What's going on?"

"Mason has been declared a missing person. I'll explain everything later." He smirked at us. "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." I threw a cushion. Jeremy laughed at me, but Elena and I shoved him on the floor smirking.

DAMON:

This was not good. Mason was a missing [dead] person, and now some mystery girl had shown up looking for him. I met Alaric at the Grill. A blonde girl approached Matt. "Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?" I looked at her again.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." I smirked.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric turned to me.

"Decomposing in his truck." I took a drink for bourbon.

"So you think she is a werewolf?"

"Well I hope not, because it's the full moon, Rick but we should definitely find out." I pulled the Wolfs bane out of my pocket.

"What is that?" He examined the wolfs bane.

"Wolf's bane." We devised a plan.

The girl sat at the bar alone. Alaric sauntered put to her, acting as though he was drunk. "Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." She raised her hand as if to say no.

"No, one is my limit." She smiled.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just friendly to somebody who's new to town." He raised his glass.

"Okay, if you insist." She gave in as the drink arrived. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and _I_ am here every night." This was my queue to break in.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" I asked, gesturing to Alaric.

"I'm not bothering anybody." He slurred.

"Perfect. Well…. Do it elsewhere." Alaric stared at the pair. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's the town drunk you know." While I distracted her, Rick slipped the wolfs bane in her glass.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." He handed the woman the drugged drink.

"Why are you here?" I asked. It was an innocent question, but had multiple meanings.

"Thank you for the drink." Rick raised his glass and left.

STEFAN:

As I lay on the bed, it was hard not to notice Alexandria and Katherine watching me. "So we're fasting now? We're so piece. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccated in theory, Stefan but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pomp whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating." Alexandria spoke up. I stood annoyed.

"The pleasure of watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." I promised.

"It's stuffy and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump.." Katherine took off her dress.

"We're all here together. Please make the best out of it." Alexandria nodded, also removing her dress.

"You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Samantha." I turned with a hard glare to Katherine.

"Stop." I demanded.

"Given what is mastery gone out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know." Alexandria kissed me gently, removing my shirt. I pushed her against the wall, still kissing her.

I shook myself awake, knowing what was happening.

"Stay out of my head." Alexandria smirked.

"Maybe we can do eternity in here after all Katie."

SAMANTHA:

I filled Elena in on her deal I made with Elijah. She sighed, overwhelmed and I went downstairs to get some water. As I was walking into the kitchen, I saw Jenna searching in the closet. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked stopping.

"Perfect timing." Jenna handed me a box.

"What is this stuff?" I asked sifting through it.

"Elena's mom's file from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She closed the door. I turned to go back to the kitchen and saw Elijah waiting. I was shocked and terrified, but he kept staring.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He smiled.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna told me while Elijah moved forward.

"It's a pleasure." He held out his hand. I shook his hand , propping the box under one arm.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Sam, Elena and I could help you load it into our car." Jenna suggested.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah offered. Jenna nodded.

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and Sam…" I shook my head.

"Not my house. Hers." I pointed to Jenna. "I'm just a guest." Elijah shrugged.

"I still hope to see you again sometime soon." He left. I dropped the box and ran towards Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door, but Elijah caught my wrist. As Jeremy opened the door, Elijah hid.

"What is it?" He asked, still annoyed.

"Jenna was just asking me to get your help with the boxes." I told him trying not to be scared.

"Okay." He left. Elijah came back out and stared me down.

"It's a wise choice."

"What do you want?" I asked trying to hold my ground.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat."

DAMON:

I sat at the bar with Jules. "There's a bbq on the road and there's a motel on the I9 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." I smirked.

"No it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, looking for my friend." She waved the offer away.

"Who?"

"Mason Lockwood." I raised my eyebrows.

"I know Mason."

"You do?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." I smiled.

"He's missing." I paused feigning shock.

"What do you mean? Like… I mean, missing, missing?" I asked lowering my voice.

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asked clearly curious.

"Friend of friends." I glanced at Rick when she didn't drink.

SAMANTHA:

Elijah, Elena and I all stood in her room. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." He apologized to Elena.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of his little visit.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If the word gets out that the doppelgangers exist there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you two to him and I can't have that." He made it sound like that wasn't exactly what he was trying to do.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah said vaguely.

"So what is your goal?" I pondered.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle." I raised my eyebrows.

"Like you?" Elijah shook his head.

"Not anymore." I smirked.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use us to dry him out." I stepped closer to Elena.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." He reminded me.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked hooking her arm through mine.

"If I wasn't being trustful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal." I narrowed my eyes.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I should stop Klaus to stop him from getting out and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed." He promised.

"And then what?" Elena asked.

"Then I kill him." She stopped.

"Just like that?" I asked amazed.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Samantha. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" I countered.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elena looked at him, suddenly curious.

"You know witches." I assumed.

"Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" I paused.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." I told him thinking about a favor.

"You're negotiating now?"

DAMON:

I still sat at the bar with Jules waiting to see if she would drink the drugged drink. She hasn't. "You know, I'm really tied with the sheriff. If there anything I can do to help looking Mason, I will. He's a great guy and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and he helped his nephew and…" She cut me off.

"Tyler?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him with all that grief. You haven't touched your drink." I slid the glass towards her.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." She went to stand, but I caught her wrist.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink." She sighed.

"It'll help me sleep." She admitted.

"To sleep." I agreed. She picked up the glass and smelled the liquid. She smirked and placed it on the bar.

"You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" She asked, clearly smelling the Wolfs bane.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" I questioned, dropping the act.

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." I smirked.

"And why not?" She turned towards me.

"You should leave town." I suggested, leaving it to her to decide what I meant.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon. How stupid are you?" Alaric sauntered up.

"How about that second round?" He asked, still pretending to be drunk.

"I think we're done, Rick." Rick turned to Jules.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" I asked chuckling.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfs bane. I had this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." She stood up and walked out leaving it at that. Alaric and I looked at each other, knowing this wouldn't end well.

"Just let her go Damon. Don't be stupid." Alaric tried to stop me.

"So what? Just let her go? 'You've been marked.' What the hell kind of wolf flow down crap is that anyway?" I asked, still mad.

"Damon, look up! Just look up." I looked up at the sky, with the full moon blazing.

"If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." I stopped.

"Yeah." I stormed to my car and opened the door climbing in. I slammed the door and sped away.

STEFAN:

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine whined.

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." I suggested.

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." Katherine walked towards me as Alexandria watched in enjoyment.

"Look were it has gotten you." I pointed around.

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it." I laughed bitterly.

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth something." She paused.

"And then what? You'll still hate me." I nodded.

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." Alexandira pushed off the wall.

"You're playing her."

"Am I?"

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Samantha?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let me guess: you know where he is." She shook her head.

"No, I don't but I could help you find him." I stopped.

"For a price I'm sure." Now Katherine popped back in.

"Let's start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me, found us." I stared at the girls. "You're welcome." The tomb door creaked opened. We all stared, not daring to move, but then Alexandria took off, with Katherine right on her heels.

"Elijah." Alexandria muttered clearly terrified.

"Good evening Katerina, Alexia. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He turned to me. "Your release has been requested." I grinned, but only for a second.

"What? By who?"

"The lovely Samantha drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." He gestured for me to walk out. "Come."

"I can't." I reminded him.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted." Slowly, very slowly, I walked out. Once I had exited the tomb, Katherine and Alexandria rushed to leave, but couldn't. The spell was back. Elijah ran over and started his compulsion.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." He turned back to me.

"You're free to go. Samantha will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah left. Alexandria turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave us in here." I waved.

"Goodbye girls." I gave them one last look and left.

SAMANTHA:

I sat in Elena's bedroom when Stefan arrived. I looked up and smiled running over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes enjoying every moment. "Is that my shirt?" I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him deeply.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! So seriously, review, because I did this instead of my Algebra homework.

Love you.

Kendall.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the four reviews I got on the last couple of chapters…. More may have come in, but I haven't checked so don't yell at me! Anyway, I was thinking about just doing a couple of episodes every couple of chapters instead of every chapter. Kinda wandering on my own like I did earlier in the story yes? Well I'm the author and I like it so shush! Okay, I'll stop rambling. Here's Chapter Twenty Six!**

Chapter Twenty Six:

SAMANTHA:

I sat on the couch with my books spread out around me, trying to be normal like I have for the past few weeks since Stefan was released, when Stefan himself walked in. "Quick- year the small pox vaccination was discovered." I asked not looking up. He thought for a moment.

"1796." He smiled and sat down beside me. "What are you doing?" I looked up only for a moment.

"Studying." I kissed him quickly. "Because not all of us are super smart and actually have to study." I smiled. "Nah I'm just kidding. I know all this." He stood and pulled me off the couch wrapping his arms around my waist. "What to do today?" I asked.

"You want to go get lunch and go see a movie?" I shook my head.

"We've done that all week." I reminded him. We had just gone on fall break, and it was coming down to the last day or two before we went back. "And I still don't know what I'm going to do about Sadie's parents…" I sighed and ran hand through my hair. "I'm so tired." I laid my head on his chest. He looked at me concerned.

"You're always tired. You sleep all day." I smiled.

"I'll be fine." He didn't look so sure. "I promise!" I smiled reassuringly. "Besides. Soon this will all be over if my deal with Elijah works, so don't worry about me Stefan."

"But I do worry." He kissed the top of my head. "I worry all the time." He sighed. "Do you want to have some of your close friends come to town as like a memorial service or something?" I looked up. "You know, place some flowers at the memorial site. Light some candles. Stuff like that." I grinned.

"This is why I love you." I kissed him gently before bolting up the stairs to get my phone. Stefan was right behind me. "I know just who to call."

"Who?"

"Sarah Vivian Michaels." He looked confused. "She's my other best friend. She, Skylar, Sadie and I were the IT girls at Jefferson. She's so pretty Stefan. And just kinda crazy. She knows how to have fun, and she's not afraid to say what she thinks." He smiled.

"So she's you." I nodded.

"You could say that. Except she's twenty times worse. Sadie and she weren't as close and I was with her, but they looked out for each other. Sarah's five foot two inches of brutal. You don't mess with her." I smiled while dialing. "She'll kill you."

"Who am I killing?" I put her on speaker.

"No one Sar. But I need you to come down here. Get the girls together. I have something to tell you." Sarah sighed.

"Sadie's a missing person and it's not likely she's alive?"

"Yes."

"It's on the news Sam. I'm already in Mystic Falls. In fact, I'm at the airport with no way to your huge ass house so get your bitchy self over here. Now." I laughed. "I'm not joking."

"I know." I clicked off the call and grinned at Stefan. "I love my friends." I twirled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Stefan!" I shrieked.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"You let me walk around like this?" I looked at my messy bun that was just piled on my head and my nerd glasses. I was wearing a pair of oversized sweats and a black tank top. "Why? Why do people not tell me when I look like this?" I muttered to myself as I ripped a brush though my tangled hair. "Hand me the jeans lying on the bed." Stefan tossed me the jeans and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be in the car." I nodded slipping the denim over my hips. I threw on a black v-neck and tossed my hair in a ponytail. I jogged down stairs, barley stopping to grab shoes and ran out the door. As I jumped in the car, Sarah called again.

"I'm on the way bitch!" I shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"You two love each other so much." Stefan remarked sarcastically. I smiled and nodded.

"We really do." I told him. "She threatened to kill Jason when we… Ah, broke up." I put air quotes around broke up. He chuckled. "She made lots of threats, but I think she really meant this one." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "But you know how you never know what Damon might do?"

"Yes." He nodded chuckling.

"Sarah is twenty times worse. And there is no telling what will come out of her mouth when she gets in, so just be warned." We pulled in the airport parking lot and turned off the car. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. "Just remember- I am not responsible for anything that comes out of her mouth." Stefan smiled and took my hand. We walked through the front door as they slid open. Sarah was harassing some poor guy on the bench beside her, just a chattin' away. I smiled and shook my head, knowing that guy was probably thinking 'what a loon.' I stalked towards her. "Sarah Vivian Michaels leave that poor man alone!" He looked up and smiled, clearly grateful. "Samantha Parker, your saving grace." He shook my hand and scurried away. Stefan appeared beside me and took my hand.

"Hi bitch." She ruffled my hair, having to reach up on her tip toes. She turned to Stefan. "Who's the sexy guy?" I slapped her arm. "Ow! I'm just wonderin' geez." She grumbled rubbing the red mark I left.

"This is my boyfriend Stefan." Sarah eyed him. "Sarah!" She turned to me, swinging her silky brown ponytail and batting her blue eyes. "You may be little, but I will hit you again."

"Come on…" She drawled mocking my home town. "You wouldn't hurt lil' ol' me." She grinned, speaking normally. "Besides. He wouldn't even think about leaving you." Stefan squeezed my hand. "He'd have me to deal with." Stefan smiled.

"I think I'm just going to stay on your good side." Sarah nodded as if saying 'damn straight.' She slung her purse over a shoulder and handed me a suitcase.

"You're helping bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine whore." Stefan watched clearly amused. "Stef, will you bring the car around?"

"Got it." He kissed me quickly. I waited until he was out the door until I turned back to Sarah. "You're here!" I squealed. She squealed with me and hugged me quickly. "OH my god Sarah, your going to love it. How long are you staying?"

"I dunno." I giggled.

"You sound like Damon."

"Who?"

"You'll see." She giggled. "Oh, there's Stefan." The car pulled up out front. Sarah grabbed her suitcase and ran towards the car. "No fair!" I grabbed the other bag and tried to catch up, but she got there before me and slammed the back door. I tossed the suitcase in the back and slid in the front. "Jerk."

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled as Stefan pulled out and headed home.

**A/N: Short chapter, but I liked it. Introduced a new character and trust me guys, she will be excruciatingly important. So, just hang on and give me some good input okay!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven:

SAMANTHA:

The drive home was short what with Sarah chatting away in the backseat. Once she saw the house, she freaked like a school girl and ran in leaving me and Stefan alone standing outside the car. "You know she's going to be like this all the time right?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"I kinda like her." I smiled. "Which means her and Damon…?" I snickered.

"Oh I know." I reached up in my tip toes and kissed him once. "Come on. We need to get inside." He walked inside the place that had become my home hand in hand. "Sarah?" Her voice floated down the stairs. She was talking to someone…. Then I thought about it. "Sarah! Leave Damon alone!"

"No! He's attractive!" I hurried up the staircase. I heard her chatting away in his room with the door open. I looked in the room and saw a very confused Damon lying on the bed with Sarah sitting beside him, still talking away. "And this one time, Sam came over and we went to the movies right? Well then we saw this guy she had a crush on and she totally freaked and ran out of the movie theater! Who does that? Sam! That's who." Damon smirked. "Oh! And this other time-" I stopped her, not knowing what she would say next.

"Okay!" I pulled her off the bed. "Stop scaring the poor man."

"I'm fine." Damon insisted. "And I'm learning! Stefan, did you know in the fifth grade Sam here started laughing so hard-" My eyes widened knowing what he was saying.

"SARAH!" I screeched, mortified. "You told him that?!" Damon nodded.

"Sorry. He was cute." She skipped out of the room. "Where's my room?"

"Babe, make sure she doesn't break anything." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "That girl will give me an ulcer." Stefan kissed my forehead and walked out of the room chuckling. "Thank you!" I turned to Damon.

"How many of your friends am I going to meet without knowing who the hell they are?" I smiled and sat down beside him.

"I dunno." I mocked. He smirked. "Don't flirt with her!" He frowned. "I'm serious."

"So am I." He looked over without moving his head. "Are you sure you want to bring another friend here?" I sighed. My head fell to his shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't want her to get hurt, but I need her here. I need everyone here." I sighed and slid off the bed. "I'm just going to give her a vervain-" I stopped thinking about my necklace. "Damon my vervain necklace! It's still at my house!" I paused. "Well what used to be my house? I looked around his room smiling. "I'm gonna go grab it okay?" He stood shaking his head.

"Not alone." I smiled patting his cheek.

"Aw. You're trying to be nice." He rolled his eyes. "But I'll probably take Stefan with me." He stopped me.

"Please don't leave me alone with her." He lowered his voice. "She's insane. And if I have to hear another story that starts with 'And then Sam." I'll kill someone." I laughed.

"I thought you weren't scared of her?" I raised my eye brows.

"Please Sam." I smiled and pulled him down stairs.

"Hey Stef, were going to my house to get some stuff. Can you help Sarah and get dinner under way since none of us can cook?" My boyfriend smiled and walked over to me.

"Sure."

"Does he look half as good in the kitchen as he does walking around the house?" Sarah called from her place on the couch.

"Yes." I smiled answering simply. "He is extremely sexy all the time." Stefan smiled. I kissed his gently once. "Were going. We'll be back in like three minutes." I hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you too." I pulled away and walked out the door with Damon behind me as we made our way to my house.

STEFAN:

As the door closed behind Damon and Sam, Sarah leapt from the couch squealing. "That was so cute!" she clapped her hands together. "And you!" She pointed at me. "Are so pretty! There's no way you'll hurt her." She paused, a demonic look flashing across the face. "Because then I'd have to kill you." I smiled, thinking about Sam.

"She was right." I said aloud walking in the kitchen to start dinner. "You are just like her." Sarah smiled and sat at the counter.

"I'm just protective. Ever since Charlie left again… She's been really weird." I stopped and turned towards her.

"Again?" She nodded.

"A couple of years ago Charlie tracked her down. Tried to reconnect. Once Sam was starting to warm back up, he just… left. Disappeared. Didn't tell anyone, gave no indication of where he's gone. Then she met Jason, and he was everything she'd ever dreamed of." She sighed. "And then he left her too. She started drinking and never did any school work. Started failing classes, ditched dance. Constantly fought with her parents." Another sigh. "That's why they moved here."

"She never told me that."

"She didn't?" I shook my head. "Oh. Well she's better now, obviously." She waved her hand dismissively. "And Charlie hasn't comeback. So everything should be fine." She rubbed her thighs nervously. "Everything is fine."

"Sarah." She looked up.

"Hm?"

"Is there something I should know?" She shook her head quickly. Too quickly. "Sarah."

"Charlie called me yesterday." She broke. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late, the words were out. "He wanted to know where she was. I didn't say anything, but I did mention Mystic Falls. That I was planning a trip. I think he put two and two together." I sighed.

"Sarah that's not good." She nodded.

"I know!" Her head fell into her hands. "But maybe he won't come! Maybe he'll stay in wherever he is and just leave her alone!"

"We both know he won't." She sighed.

"I know."

DAMON:

I walked up the driveway beside Sam. She had her hands in her coat pockets in deep thought. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Charlie is an ass." I laughed, but stopped abruptly thinking about the last time he visited. One thing Sam didn't know- I erased the memories of Charlie's last visit. She had no recollection of him ever coming back. As far as she was concerned, he left when she was five and never came back.

But what made me mad, was as far as she knew, I was never there either.

"You don't have to convince me." I stopped at her front door. "You don't have to do this. I can go in and grab it. You can wait out here." She shook her head tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No. I need to do this." She took a deep breath and opened the door. It was still furnished, but the simple things had been removed. The once warm household was cold, icy. The pictures had been removed, paintings turned. Sam slowly walked through the foyer, but stopped about half way to the kitchen. She reached for my hand and grasped it like I would drift away. "Don't let go." She whispered squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly, she opened her eyes and continued through the house.

In the kitchen, nothing had been removed. The stainless steel fridge still had pictures and school assignment reminders posted on it, the counter top was stacked with dishes awaiting placement in a cupboard. The door to the dining room was ajar. She looked towards the room, but I led her away knowing if she saw that she would never come back. She let the tears well up in her eyes. I stopped her at the bottom of the staircase. "Sam." She looked up at me. "They can't hurt you. Katherine and Alexandria are in the tomb. They can't get out." She nodded. "Klaus is somewhere in the world. Not here." She took a deep breath.

"Okay." Another breath. "Okay." She closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine."

"I wouldn't say that." I muttered under my breath. She glared and hit me.

"I heard that." She started up the stairs gracefully. I smiled and climbed the staircase behind her. "And I will be fine." She sighed. "Eventually."

"Sam its okay not to be fine every once in a while." I reminded her.

"You never are." I stopped.

"That's different."

"How?" She turned towards me. "You tell me that I can break down, that it's okay, but you never do. You never show any emotion. And I have never seen you smile." I smiled. "That was fake."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!" I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Just get your necklace and let's go." She gave me one final glare.

"Fine."

SAMANTHA:

I wasn't speaking to Damon. The whole walk home, I never spoke to him. He tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't reply. I was right, and he was wrong. Therefore, his argument was invalid. I slammed the front door in his face, trying to make it clear he was aggravating me. "Whoa there missy." Stefan smiled walking in from the kitchen and wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Why so angry?"

"Damon is an ass." Stefan nodded and kissed me once. "Where's Sarah?" His face turned serious. "Stefan, where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room. She has something to tell you." I sighed and kissed him again before pointedly brushing past Damon as he walked in. I climbed the stairs; feeling exhausted and opened the door to Sarah's room.

"Sar?" Her small head poked out of the closet. "There you are." I played with my necklace, happy to have it back.

"Yeah." She laughed nervously. "Here I am." I frowned not liking the tone of her voice.

"Sarah what is it?"

"Please don't be mad."

"_What is it_?"

"Promise?"

"_Sarah!_"

"Charlie called me yesterday!"

"He _what?_"

**A/N: another shorter chapter, but I enjoyed this one too. The next chapter should be longer. REVIEW guys. Please pick up the pace! Oh! And if you want a character to be in here, please message me! I would be happy to incorporate any ideas you have!**

** Love you.**

** Jefferson Author.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight:

UNKNOWN:

I stood in the woods watching them. "Damn it Sam!" Damon cursed. I smiled to myself, knowing how he felt. Sometimes you had to yell. "Why does it matter?"

Sam kept walking. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes looking into the woods where I was standing. He stared, as if he saw me, but I knew that wasn't possible. My blonde hair was tucked in a baseball cap and I was standing in complete shade- I had to.

No one knew what I was. I didn't know how Stefan and Damon did it, but they could walk in the sunlight.

Yes, I knew about Stefan and Damon. Damon wasn't exactly discreet when he stole from blood banks… it was how I knew where to get my supply.

Damon kept his eyes trained on me. I winced, knowing he probably had seen me. I moved behind the tree a little more, but had to jump back when my hand moved into the sunlight. "Ah!" I hissed biting the inside of my cheek. "Please don't tell her." I whispered, praying he could hear me. I knew I had super hearing and senses, but I still wasn't clear on if that was just me or all vampires.

"I won't." He muttered. He looked back at me, dead in the eyes. "I won't hurt her like that."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you." He closed the door behind him, ending the conversation.

"Oh Sam…" I muttered. "If only you knew how crazy they both we for you." I shook my head and sped into the shadows.

DAMON:

I couldn't have seen what I thought I saw.

But I did, because I was talking to her. She asked me not to tell her best friend actually being alive- but not only alive- an eternal vampire.

What the hell was I thinking?

I was thinking, it would kill her. The hope. Thinking that she could be with her forever. Stay with her best friend forever. But what she didn't _realize_ was that she could still die. And it would be just as easy. One stick through the heart and _boom_! She's gone. Dead. And this time, she can't come back.

I slammed the glass of whiskey down on my bedside table, still mad. What the hell was Sadie thinking? Coming back here? And how the hell do all of her friends know what I'm feeling?

"He _what_?" Sam's voice floated down the hall. I walked out quietly, trying to hear the conversation.

"He called. Charlie." I stopped. "Yesterday, as I was packing to come here. He said you were in trouble and he was going to look for you. That it was life or death." I opened the door.

"Sam." The dark haired beauty looked towards me. I waved her in the hall. "He knows where you are." She shook her head. "Yes he does Sam."

"Well, then I'm not letting him come here." I sighed and opened my mouth to say something. "No Damon!" She cut me off. "He can try all the wants, but he's not going to be a part of my life. Charlie Parker is dead to me." I sighed. "Damon you of all people should know that."

"I do Sam… But are you sure you just want to totally cut him from your life?" She shrugged walking past me and into my room.

"Yes. No. Both." She gave a weak chuckle. "Gah." She rubbed her throat. "My throat hurts." Her voice sounded hoarse. She waved it off dismissively. "It's probably nothing." She smiled and hugged me gently. I wrapped my arms around her midsection, not wanting to let go.

I thought about the conversation I had with Stefan over a month ago. He asked me why I hadn't chased after her. At the time, I thought it was because I knew when to let go. When to throw in the towel.

But now, I wasn't so sure. I wasn't sure I wanted to let Sam go. I wasn't sure that I was willing to let go and have Stefan win like I had coming up on the third time now.

As she back out of my arms, I felt a stirring in my chest. I longing. I didn't want to let her go.

Damn it, I needed to stop falling for my brother's girlfriends.

SAMANTHA:

My throat ached. I rubbed my throat as I walked out of Damon's room, befuddled. I didn't exactly know what had just happened. Normally, I would never think about Damon in that way and I still didn't. But he'd been acting weird and I didn't like it. He wasn't being Damon.

Ami sure I want to totally cut him from my life? Where the hell did that come from? I sighed jogging down the stairs. Stefan smiled as I entered the kitchen and went to kiss me but I held a hand up. "Sick." My voice was getting worse. Sarah looked over.

"Sam, it sounds like that time you got mono from Brendan." I hit her wrist.

"I don't have mono. And I didn't get it from Brendan! I got mono from drinking after you."

"But I got it from Brendan."

"What were you doing with a senior?" Stefan watched us like a tennis match. "Brendan was a senior in our high school when we were freshmen. She was obsessed."

"I was not!"

"You tried to pawn off a fake marriage certificate!" Stefan laughed. I smiled turning back to him. "Don't worry. It's not mono. If I had to guess it's strep at the most." I sighed. "I'm just going to drink some tea." I kissed him once before moving to the cupboard behind him. I reached up to get a mug, and placed the tea bag Stefan handed me in it. My phone rang on the counter and Sarah reached for it.

"Sam who's Liz Forbes?" I turned towards her quickly looking at Stefan.

"Uh, let me see that." I took the phone out of her hands. "Hello?" I tried to clear my throat.

"Sam. We found your mother." I covered my mouth with my hand. "But she's in critical shape. She's at the hospital no-" I didn't hear what else she was going to say, because I had hung up and started out the door.

**And that's chapter Twenty Eight. It was shorter than you had gotten used to, but I really needed an update. So here it is! Okay, so kinda surprise! Stuff in this chapter. How did y'all like that? Yes? No? Leave your answers in reviews. **

** Which are required.**

**Love you.**

** Jefferson Author.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine:

STEFAN:

I ran after Sam. Damon must have heard the commotion down stairs, because soon he was following me with Sarah on our heels. "Sam!" I called.

"They found her Stefan!" She laughed giddily. "They found my mother!" She tossed me the keys. "Come on! She's at the hospital!"

DAMON:

Sam had us all pile in the car. Sarah and I were cramped in the backseat while Sam and Stefan rode up front. Sam was so happy. She was literally bouncing in the front seat. Her mother had been missing and thought dead for weeks now, and if there was a possibility she was alive, even a small chance, she was going to jump on it.

I just didn't want her to get hurt again.

SAMANTHA:

My throat hurt. So much. But I couldn't help but squeal with excitement at the thought of seeing my mom again.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, even though I knew it was a short ten minute ride. "Come on!" I muttered banging my knee as the car slowed in the parking lot. The moment the car was in the spot, I leapt out not waiting for the car to turn off.

I bolted through the entrance looking for Liz. "Sam!" Caroline waved me over to where she and her mother were standing. I ran over, not even caring if the others were in the door. "Sam you need to prepare for what's in there. That is not your mom anymore. Just remember the good times okay?" I nodded, just ready to see her. "Just… be ready. It's not what your expecting." We all rode the elevator up (Damon, Sarah and Stefan finally caught up. Elena, Jeremy, Tyler and Bonnie were waiting there). We stopped on the fifth floor and the elevator doors opened. I looked down the hall and saw Liz standing watch outside a door I assumed was my mothers.

"Liz!" I called jogging down the hall. "Is she in here?" Caroline's mom nodded woefully. "Can I go in?" She sighed and opened the door. I took a deep breath and went in the room.

"Sam." She called after me. I turned back. "Just remember it's not anything that you're expecting. _She_ isn't who you're expecting." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Not who I'm expecting? I'm expecting Serenity Jones, my mother. I turned back to the woman lying in the bed with an IV and Morphine drip coming out of her arms and bandages covering her wounds.

Except it wasn't my mother. My mother had soft honey hair and beautiful brown eyes.

This woman had silky black hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was golden with no scars or blemishes. Flawless. She was absolutely stunning.

She looked just like me.

She was not Serenity Jones.

She was Meredith Parker.

STEFAN:

I watched the confusion on Sam's face as she looked at the woman. "I…" She started. "I don't understand." She slumped into a chair. "You died. We found your body." She laughed bitterly. "I found your body." I glanced at Damon who looked extremely guilty. I almost forgot we compelled her after the car accident. I don't know what the real memory was, but I was pretty sure Sam didn't find her mother's body. If there even was a body.

"Mom." Caroline gestured for her mother to guard the door as she closed it. She smiled sadly to Sarah. "Sarah. Could you.." she didn't finish the thought. Sarah looked confused, then nodded for a moment. Not most people would just.. Leave when asked. "Sam." She looked up. "That's why I called you." She walked over to the hospital bed and pulled back the sheets.

"Oh my god." Sam and Elena muttered. There was a gaping hole at least an wide and two long in Meredith's stomach. "What happened Meredith?" Sam asked looking over the wound.

"She was staked."

DAMON:

"She was staked." I looked up at Blondie.

"You mean stabbed." I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I mean staked." She pulled a ten inch long stake out from behind the pillow. Meredith closed her eyes as Sam inspected the wound.

"Why were you staked Meredith?"

"Mom." She corrected. Sam glanced up with a death glare plastered on her face.

"My _mom_ is Serenity Jones. She isn't here. So you are Meredith." She growled. "Now answer the question. Why were you staked?" She's shook her head. "Because normal human women aren't just randomly staked." She smiled knowingly as the wound began to slowly close. "Ah, there it is." She turned to me. "She's a vampire." She stood angrily. "She's a freaking vampire." She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Stefan started to go after her, but I stopped him.

"Let me handle this."

SAMANTHA:

I was pacing in the hallway outside Meredith's room when Damon came out. "Oh don't you even try to calm me down!" I hissed. Damon looked at Liz and waved her away. She nodded seeing the tension and walked down the hall to the coffee cart around the corner. "She has been alive for the past eleven years Damon."

"I didn't know that." He insisted.

"Oh please!" I scoffed. "Your actually saying, that my biological fathers best friend had no idea his wife was not only alive, but an eternally alive?" He nodded.

"Your mom hated me." He leaned against the wall. "We hated each other. She wouldn't hunt me down and tell me 'Hey! So, yeah, I'm alive and I can take my children back now thanks.'" He reminded me sarcastically.

"Yeah I know." I whispered. "Just like you."

STEFAN:

Sam walked back in the room and stood beside me. I wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her in front of me keeping my arms around her. "What was that about?" I whispered in her ear, but she just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." Her throat was getting worse. She rubbed her throat, and obvious sign it ached. She tried to hide it, but I knew something was really wrong.

"You okay?" She nodded again smiling, but wouldn't say anything. Meredith watched us.

"No she's not." She winced pulling herself into a sitting position. "If I had to guess, its strep. Maybe Laryngitis. She gets it every year, the same time of year. A couple of weeks after her birthday. It's been what? Three? Four?" That's when Damon reentered.

DAMON:

"Yeah I know." Sam whispered. "Just like you." She walked back in the room leaving me alone in the hall.

"Damn it!" I cursed wanting to hit something, but not wanting to pay for it. So I just settled for hitting the wall, which yes, it dented, but I wasn't exactly concerned about that.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and went back in the room.

"A couple of weeks after her birthday. It's been what? Three? Four?" Meredith was asking.

"Three and a half." I corrected slouching in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Hey Meredith." She clenched her jaw.

"Damon I ought to stake your sorry ass right now. I knew I couldn't trust you with my daughter. With my Izzy." She threatened.

"He's done a hell of a lot better job that you have." Sam scoffed. "At least he checked on me every once and a while. You just…. Disappeared." I smirked. "I mean, granted he's an ass," I frowned. "But he tries."

"I tried." Meredith defended.

"Bull." Sam snapped. "Five years of my life and then disappearing is not trying."

"So I guess your adoptive parents didn't try." The room fell silent. Any hushed conversations the others were having ended. I looked at Meredith shocked. That was just something you didn't do. I even I knew that.

"Don't you talk about them." Sam hissed. "You didn't know them, don't know them. They actually went missing." She laughed bitterly. "But you faked your death from your five year old daughter." She glared, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "So don't you compare yourself to them." She turned, walking towards the door. As she pulled the door open, she turned back. "You are not them."

SAMANTHA:

I left the door open. When I got to where the elevators were, and everyone caught up. Liz was still outside the room talking to a doctor while Sarah had rejoined. No one said anything on the way down or home. I wanted someone to ask, but at the same time, I wanted everyone to just keep their mouths shut and mind their own business. But I knew I couldn't ask that if Stefan or Damon. Elena probably not. Bonnie? Forget it. Jeremy might, but hey, might as well add another worried person.

I was the last person in the house. I slammed the door and started up the stairs when Stefan, Damon and Sarah stopped me. "Sam." Damon muttered. I looked up still mad at him. I knew I had no logical reason to be mad, but I was. "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes and started biting my nails, It was something I did when I was upset, or nervous. "Nope. I know you Sam, that's your little trick when your angry."

"I am angry Damon." I snapped. "And yes I'm sad and nervous and scared." My voice cracked. "SO there. I admitted it. Samantha Isobel Parker is afraid she is going to die." While I was on my rant, I didn't know Sarah was sneaking away. I turned to Stefan. "So I'm going to go upstairs. I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to go to sleep after taking some damn cough syrup so I can talk like a normal human being." I smiled sweetly. "If you would like to join me after that, please do." I got half way up the stairs. "And please. That offer is only open to Stefan."

STEFAN:

We did exactly that. While Sam was in the shower, I poured some cough syrup and left it on the bedside table. She took it and got dressed, then slid into bed next to me. It was quiet for some part of the night. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and hugged me tight.

"I love you too."

**And that's the end of Chapter Twenty Nine! So, review people! New character, and what was up with Sarah just… slinking away like that? I mean, I know, but you don't! Whoa. ANYWAYS….READ AN REVIEW BECAUSE IT'S FIVE IN THE FREAKING MORNING.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

SAMANTHA:

I sat at the Grill with Tyler as he recounted the events of the pest week. Stefan, Damon and I had all been trying to sort out this whole mess with my parents and Sadie. So far, we had determined that I would be going home for the nest week or so, but of course with someone so I didn't try to pull anything over on them… Again.

Back to the point.

I had been kinda anti-social recently. I had no idea what was going on supernatural or otherwise.

Like the fact that Mason Lockwood was a werewolf. Some girl named Jules had shown up, and not only was Mason missing, but now Tyler was a werewolf.

"I'm so sorry Tyler." I patted his hand. "I know this must be that much harder on you. Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all, Stefan and I are here." He smiled.

"I really appreciate that Sam." I smiled as my phone beeped annoyingly in my back pocket. "Go ahead. I gotta get going anyways."

"Oh!" I thought about my weird Rose dreams. "Have you ever gotten these weird dreams where Mason shows up?" Tyler thought for a moment.

"No. Not that I know of why?" I frowned biting my lip.

"Nothing it's nothing." I smiled reassuringly.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I waved him away. "Go do your boy things." He shook his head smiling.

"Bye Sam."

"Ah ah! Sammy P." I smiled thinking about the old nickname. It had seemed like so long ago… I looked over at the pool table thinking about what had happened that day…

"Right." He laughed. "I almost forgot."

"Me too." I muttered. "Me too._"_

_THIRD PERSON POV:_

_ Jules woke up in the woods stark ass naked. She slowly stood, testing her limbs and walked around looking at the mutilated bodies. Glancing around, she saw a young female about her size and took her clothes, throwing the left over limb in a pile. She sighed, hands on hips and did the same with the others. She arranged them so she could light them, but as she went to light them an officer drove up._

_ Seeing the new visitor, she pretended to weep. "G_ood morning. Is everything alright here?" She slowed her fake tears and turned to him.

"It was an animal. It came at us at the night." She had to hold back a laugh at the irony.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yes but my friends!" another sob. "They're all dead!"

"I'm calling it in." He started towards the car, but she picked up a nearby branch and hit him over the head twice, killing him.

SAMANTHA:

_ I went into the bedroom looking for Stefan once I got home. "_Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" I asked thinking after a moment,

"Yep." I turned around and kissed him. "Good morning."

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Never. Like ever." I told him thinking about the upcoming 'trip' I was taking.

"Me neither, but…"

"Don't ruin the moment." I scolded kissing him seductively. "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" I asked pulling away.

"I'm totally ruining the moment." I groaned. "Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay."

"Katherine's locked away in the tomb. My mother hasn't tried to contact me since the hospital yesterday, and Alexandria's with Katherine." I reminded him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know but we've still this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice." I walked over to the drawer Stefan kept the vervain in.

"Yeah but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we'd play by his rules." I pulled the small vile out of the plastic bag.

"Right. As long as you'll play by his rules." He added sarcastically as I poured the vervain in the glass.

"Please don't go after Isobel or Meredith." I begged as if reading his mind.

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all. Besides… Your mo-" He stopped after a glare. "Meredith may have some answers." I poured water into the glass and drank half.

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah." I told him again.

"Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." He said trying o twist it around.

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I put the glass down and turned to him exasperated.

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" He asked clearly annoyed too. I showed him the glass trying to change the subject.

"Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine build up a tolerance…" I trailed off.

"Yes, bottoms up." He took the glass and drank the rest, but started coughing. I took the glass from him and set it down while rubbing his back as he coughed.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah." I bit my lip having another Elijah question.

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?" I finally asked.

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel." He smiled, and then gasped being pretending to be shocked. "I know! Maybe we should ask them!" He kissed me once before leaving, making sure he was gone before I could protest.

"Jerk." Sighing, I went to find Damon afraid to fall asleep without someone else there. Or at least in the house. I knocked on his door softly.

"It's open." His sultry voice called. I edged it open. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled leaning against the doorframe. "I'm about to go to sleep. Just wanted to make sure you were here." He looked up. "I know it sounds lame, but this has freaked me out recently."

"It's fine. I'll be in here. Won't leave." I shook my head.

"You can leave, don't let me stop you." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Just wake me up first if you do okay?" He nodded. I walked in his room. "Is it totally lame I'm afraid to be alone?" He shook his head.

"No." He put his book down. I snickered to myself. For some reason I had always imagined him in glasses. "What?"

"Hold on." I walked into my bathroom and picked up my glasses taking them back to Damon and slipping the glasses on his face while tucking my knees underneath me. "I knew it!" I pumped my fists in the air. "You look hot in glasses." He pulled them off his face. "Hey!"

"I could have told you that." I shook my head.

"No. You would have told me and I wouldn't have believed you. It's not the same thing." I ruffled his hair, just because I knew it would annoy him and started back into mine and Stefan's room. "Night."

"It's noon."

"Shut up." I closed the door to our room and slid into bed exhausted. I took out my contacts and let myself slowly drift to sleep.

"Sam." Rose called. I groaned, thinking not again. "I need you to get Damon." I sighed nodding.

"Okay." I shook myself awake. "Damon!" I shouted being way too lazy to actually get up. He rushed in the bedroom. "Rose wants to talk."

"Not this again." He rolled his eyes and went to go.

"Damon please!" I begged. "Just trust me on this. She won't leave me alone and it's driving me insane." I held out my hand. "So come here and hold my hand and just let her talk!" He hesitated and I moved my fingers in a way to pull him closer. "Come on." He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed holding on to my hand. "Thank you." I got comfortable and let myself drift back into sleep.

~0~

Rose was in the library looking horrible. Damon looked at me shocked and I shoved him to join her.

"I was born in 1450 that makes me 560 years old." Rose said without looking at either of us.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine…" Damon joked, but Rose stopped him.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." My jaw dropped, but I didn't say anything.

"You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon poured a glass of blood. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." He tried to make it sound like no big deal, but I knew it wasn't.

"Just a lethal, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." That sounds more like it.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." He handed her the glass of blood. "Blood heals." She drank the blood and smiled.

"Yeah, it does feel like its working." She laughed.

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." She pulled the shirt sleeve down to the wound was clearly visible. It didn't look good. It was infected and I didn't see it first, but I was sure it was worse from when she was initially bitten.

"How is it?" Rose asked concerned.

"Definitely better. Right, Sam?" I looked up and walked forward. Now that I was closer I could tell it was bad… It wasn't going to heal no matter I wanted the dream Rose to survive.

"Uh, it's not bad." I lied biting my lower lip.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked probably thinking about our previous conversation.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel or Meredith but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." I sighed running a hand through my hand.

"No, can't do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…" He trailed off.

"It's not necessary." Rose protested.

"It is necessary. Sam is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." He walked out of the room smiling. I looked at Rose and rejoined him.

"Damon. Is she gonna die?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You already know she will Sam." He reminded me.

"I know she did in real life, but in my dream is she?" He sighed.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." Now I sighed.

"Like poison?"

"I don't know, Sam. I'm not an expert in the field." He snapped.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard."

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies will better. It's gloomy as hell in here. But I didn't want to be here and you know that." I nodded. "But you asked me to and now I'm here. So let's finish this."

THIRD PERSON POV:

As everyone prepared for the booster club barbecue, Caroline looked for Tyler. "How are you feeling?" She asked once she found him.

"I'm okay. I'm sore, every muscle aches." He admitted laughing slightly.

"You did it. You know, you… your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn how to control it and it won't hurt so much." She promised trying to sound hopeful.

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure." Tyler frowned.

"No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it." He smiled gently.

"Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Now it was her turn to smile.

"Yeah, anyway, uh… next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, uh…" She trailed off not wanting to indicate the outcome that could have happened had she been bitten.

"What?" He asked knowing anyways.

"Never mind, it's… Nothing." She tried to shrug it off.

"Hey, no, hey. What is it?"

"Well, it's not a big thing, it's just that one bites and it's… you know, curtains for me." She drew a finger across her throat indicating her death.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not understanding.

"The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire and vice versa in assuming."

"How do you know that?" He crossed his arms across her chest.

"I… read it somewhere…" she stopped when Matt came back over.

"Caroline, you got a second?" She nodded.

"Hey, Matt." Matt ignored Tyler.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded again picking up on the tension.

"I'll see you guys later." Tyler back away, leaving them alone.

"That was nothing, okay? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking…" Caroline started right off the back.

"I believe you. Look, Caroline, you're a lot of things but you're not a liar. You've always been strait with me, I believe you." He assured him.

"Well, good." She smiled.

"And that's why I want to be strait with you because I… I think we have some wires crossed here." She looked confused.

"Oh, okay." Her confusion was clear.

"And you know how tauter I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I… I just want to…" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hey, you can't." She pushed him away.

"Why?"

"That's just…" She sighed.

"But Care…" She stopped him.

"No Matt, okay?" She walked off leaving him standing there.

DIFFERENT THRID PERSON:

Back at the Grill, Jules sat by Sheriff Forbes at the bar.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida." She held her hand out as the Sheriff shook it gently.

"Jules, right?" She nodded.

"Is there any news?" She shook her head. "What about on Meredith Parker?"

"No one's heard from either of them. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I let you know… What's your business with Meredith Parker?"

"Old family friend." She lied. "Just heard she was back in town."

While Alaric sat at the other end of the Grill watching the conversation, he called Damon. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill." He hung up as Stefan came over and Jules sat down at a table.

"Is it the….?" Stefan trailed off. For a moment, Rick looked for Sam, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message."

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now?" Stefan smirked.

"No one had a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal."

"Do you still have a way to get in touch with Isobel? We can't find Meredith either."

"Even if I did, she isn't gonna help. Isobel's a bitch. And I don't know Meredith but anyone that would leave a five year old girl to fend for herself? Well, I don't care what she said. She won't help either."

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus." Alaric nodded.

"So this isn't about Rose or a cure, it's about Samantha. I have an old number, probably out of service." Stefan smiled hopefully.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" He asked.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Sam or Elena."

"I know that." Alaric sighed.

"Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." He stood and walked out of the Grill.

SAMANTHA:

In my dream, Damon had me take Rose to his bedroom. I tucked her in and sat on the edge beside her.

"I hate this. I'm a vampire; I haven't had a cold in five centuries." I smiled when she stirred trying to get up.

"Just stay in the bed."

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." I frowned.

"You're not gonna die." I insisted. "Not this time."

"It's such a human thing to say. Nothing can change this outcome." I looked around the room, curious. I had been in here a couple of times, but I had never really looked at it.

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" I smiled. I walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book. I laughed reading the title. It was Gone with the Wind, the same book I had started reading when Stefan and I started dating. That first day.

"Not what you expected?" I shook my head.

"It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected them to be silk sheets." We smiled.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved." I frowned in disbelief.

"I doubt that."

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all these years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" I sighed.

"I'm not giving up on anything." I poured a glass of blood and handed it to her. She started sipping on it.

"What do you call this all deal with Elijah?" I smiled slightly.

"I call it my best option at keeping everyone I care about alive."

"It's the easiest option." Rose retaliated.

"That's not fair." I defended.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" I shook my head.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't." I admitted.

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." Rose closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." I smiled and started to leave to let her sleep, but Rose started talking in her sleep.

"No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." I came back and patted her hand.

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you'll wake up."

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You'll never going to make it there before the sun." She sat up suddenly, clearly in pain. "Sam, Samantha, I need more blood."

"Yeah, of course, here." I handed her the glass of blood. Rose drank all of it, but she ended up throwing everything up. "It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." I rushed to the bathroom to get some towels, but when I came back Rose was gone. I turned around looking for her. As I turned, Rose reappeared and pushed me against the wall as hard as she could.

"Everything's your fault, Alexia! You Alexia! You did this!" She shouted. I squirmed against her hand at my throat.

"No Rose, I'm Sam!"

"You betrayed us!"

"I'm not Alexandria!" Rose dropped me to the floor.

"Samantha?" I nodded on the floor.

"It's me, it's Samantha." I wheezed.

"Oh my god Samantha. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." She apologized sliding beside me.

"You're gonna be alright." I assured her rubbing her back soothingly.

"My mind, I'm…" She would look at me.

"It was just for a second." I promised.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her standing up.

"I'm not. I'm not but you need to rest." She did as told and lay down on the bed.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You're not alone. I'm right here." I stroked her hair sitting beside her.

"Here, where's here?"

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." I reminded her.

"I want to go home." I smiled.

"Tell me about it. Tell me about your home."

" , 30 kilometers of the south of London. With fields and trees and horses."

"Sounds beautiful."

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid… I was so… So afraid."

DAMON:

I left Sam to sleep. I don't know where I was supposed to be in her dream, but it wasn't in the same place she was there.

So I went to the Grill. Alaric had called, told me Jules was there, so I headed over there. As I entered, I noticed Stefan talking on the phone. I assumed he was leaving a voicemail. "Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you; it's about Elena and Samantha. Please know that it's important." As he hung up, he saw me. I noticed Jules and started towards her, but Saint Stefan stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I was waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here." He told me although it was obvious.

"Oh, damn. My plan was to rip her spleen through her back." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose." I stopped.

"Why does everyone think that I'm still upset about Rose? I was never upset about Rose. I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Stefan's phone rang and he walked away answering as I went up to Jules.

"Well, if he doesn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time." She snapped.

"You won't leave to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." I threatened leaning over.

"Promise?" Jules batted her lashes.

"Yes."

"Bite me." She stood up but I caught her arm.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said trying to be strong. I smirked.

"Then you are very, very stupid."

"How was your friend? Rose, wasn't that her name? Did the chills start? The unbearable pain?" I leaned closer to her.

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back." She smirked.

"Did I mention the dementia? It ate away at her brain. Soon she became rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through their heart." She stood and walked out.

_SAMANTHA:_

_ I went back in Damon's room with new sheets for Rose._

_ "_I brought some clean sheets." I said as I opened the door to an empty room. Sighing, I went down to the library dialing Damon's number.

"It's Sam, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home. Or reenter the dream since I'm not stupid and you probably left." I sighed. "Whatever, just hurry." I hung up when I hear a noise. I started towards the kitchen and found Rose drinking from a bag with dozens around her. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"Alexia."

"No." I said wide eyed. Rose started toward me, but I ran upstairs too. "Rose, stop, stop, it's Sam. I'm not Alexandria." Rose stopped in front of me. "You're hallucinating. I'm not Alexandria." But she didn't stop She ran forward again, too fast for me to stop her and pushed me to the floor. I scrambled towards the curtains and threw them open. As the sun burned her, I was able to get up and run. I tried to get to the front door, tried to get out of the house, but Rose caught up and tried to bite me. I hit the shoulder with her bite on it and ran to Stefan's room while she writhed in pain for a moment. I locked the door and put a heavy piece of furniture behind it and rushed to the window to let the sun shine in. Wiping the tears away, I broke off a chair leg to use as a stake.

I was scared. I knew it was a dream, but the last time I did this, Damon was actually scared I would get hurt in real life, not just in the dream. I was scared. "Samantha? I know that's you and not Katerina. Elena, please, I need your help." She turned the door handle making me gasp. I closed my eyes tight and hugged my arms around my stomach with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Wake up wake up wake up." I whispered to myself. "Wake up damn it." I cried. "Please! Wake up wake up wake up!"

THIRD PERSON POV:

Caroline was pacing in a corridor when Matt rejoined her. "Caroline. Why?" he asked. She turned towards him.

"Why what?" She asked.

"I kissed you." Caroline nodded.

"I know, I was there."

"So why did you run away?" She paused.

"You caught me off guard."

"Yeah?"Matt said it like it was nothing. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What did you except me to do?"

"Not that."

"Well, I'm sorry." She snapped.

"And…?" She sighed annoyed.

"And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?"

"Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice." Caroline hesitated thinking about how she felt.

"Okay, I feel… like I…. I love you." Matt smiled.

"I love you then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care? Look, if you love me, you'll tell me so what is it?" Caroline stayed silent. Soon, a young teenager arrived.

"Hey Matt, we need more burgers." Matt turned towards her to answer.

"Yeah, not now Dana." But when he turned back, Caroline was gone.

SAMANTHA:

I couldn't wake up. I need to wake up, to let myself be safe for a minute and I couldn't. "Please." I sobbed. "Please wake up!" The sun had gone down now and I couldn't hear anything. Slowly, I stood and unblocked the door opening it. I looked down the stairs and saw the front door opened. I looked around and turned to find Damon. He looked at the stake in my hands and at the salt streaks the tears left concerned. "Are you okay? Where's Rose?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. She's gone Damon. She tried to bite me, and then…" I wiped the fresh wave of tears from my face. "I don't know."

"Hey…" He pulled me closer to him and held me against his chest.

"I can't wake up. I need you to wake me up." I cried. "Please wake me up." He nodded against my head.

"Okay. Just give me a second." And then I was alone.

DAMON:

I shouldn't have left. It was a stupid, idiotic thing to do. I knew she was scared to be alone and that it wasn't safe for her even in her dream. Rose was in the worst stage, but I still left her there.

And now she couldn't wake up.

I pulled away out of her head and shook her shoulder. Her shocking blue eyes flew open and all I could see was a wave of black hair coming towards me and she squeezed my neck. "Never do that again!" She begged in my ear. "Never leave me alone with her!"

"I won't but Sam, I need you to listen to me. That dream is still happening. It's still playing inside your head." She shook her head.

"No it's not. When I wake up, it stops." I shook my head now.

"No it doesn't. It's still playing out, and if we're not there it will never finish the way it's supposed to." A tear fell.

"I just want it to stop Damon." Another nod.

"I know. But it can't if we don't go back. So just one more time okay?" She took a shaky breath.

"Okay."

SAMANTHA:

I didn't want to go back to that place. I wanted to stay here and wait for Stefan to come home and watch a movie with him. Then we would eat dinner and then I would of upstairs and pick out my outfit for school tomorrow and the we would finally go to bed. I would fall asleep in his arms and when I woke up the next morning, I would have breakfast waiting on me because that was how we worked. How life worked for us. We tried to be normal.

But now I was entering my scary dream world where nothing was right. Rose was alive and I could die in my dreams. And I just wanted to wake up in Stefan's arms. That's all.

In the scary dream place, I was actually at my high school. Rose stood in the parking lot with a janitor, unaware of my presence.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" He walked towards Rose as I tried to call out to him. She sank her fangs into his neck and drank his blood. I watched him horrified while he fell to the floor, dead.

Now, the scene changed. Damon and Sheriff Forbes were standing at the crime scene, still unaware I was seeing all of this. At least Liz was. "Hey." Damon sauntered up.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." They ducked under the crime scene tape stopping at the body.

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?" He crouched near the body noticing the familiar bite pattern.

"A vampire." She confirmed his suspicions. "Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." Now I was being noticed. Liz nodded to me as I walked up.

"You have to secure the area then." She nodded. After seeing the body, I wanted to talk to Stefan again. I dialed his number quickly.

"I take the east side of the school, you go west?" Now it was Damon's turn to nod.

"Sure, okay."He headed away. After four rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." Damon rejoined me as I clicked off.

"Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" He shook his head.

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this." He handed me the stake. I frowned, but he ignored it. "Come on, let's go." We walked away with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Two students headed towards their car as Sam and Damon went off somewhere. The young man noticed the ruckus and turned to his girlfriend curious. "Hey, what was going on back there with the police?" But she simply shrugged.

"Some maintenance man had a hard attack. He was drop dead." She slid in the passenger's side and waited for her boyfriend, but he never came. "Eddie?" His lifeless body fell on the car hood. She let out a shriek of terror and tried to run from the car, but a woman appeared. Suddenly, her face changed and she lunged forward sinking her teeth into her neck.

DAMON:

I arrived just as Rose bit the girl. "Rose, stop!" I shouted. She looked up, lips covered in blood and rushed towards me. I caught her and slammed her to the asphalt. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon." Her face went normal. She looked over at her innocent victim horrified.

"Did I do this? I never meant to heart anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." I sat beside her on the ground.

"I know." She looked at Sam, who was clearly still scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sam nodded, probably paralyzed with fear.

"Come on, let's get you home." I hefted her off the ground trying to get her away from Sam before another moment happened.

"No, I don't have a home; I haven't had a home in so long." She wept. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop!" I picked her up and carried her home.

Back at the house, I lay her in my bed. "Hi there."

"I'm sorry." I brushed a piece of hair back from her face.

"You went on a murder rampage. It happens." Sam came in the room after composing herself.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I don't like taking human lives, I never have." It was clear she was uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't be here." I warned.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." I sighed.

"Stop talking about it."

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Sam nodded.

"I know." She stepped a little closer to us.

"And you _need_ to fight. I know you're scared but you have to do it anyway." She started coughing. Sam came closer and supported her head. "Why are you so nice to me?" She shrugged.

"Damon says it's because I'm human."

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that keeps me going. It doesn't hurt much anymore." Suddenly she is hurting and screaming.

"What do we do?" Sam asked panicked.

"Go." I ordered.

"Damon…" she started but I stopped her not wanting to put her in harm's way again.

"Just go, I got this." She ran from the room, leaving me alone when I climbed on the bed next to Rose and held her in my arms as she writhed in pain.

"Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" I sat with Rose. I just sat until the pain stopped and she could speak again. "Who would have thought you'd be nice?"

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." I smirked.

"You're lying."

"Sh, Sh, just sleep. Just sleep." She closed her eyes and gently drifted to sleep. But before she fell asleep, she whispered one last thing. "Tell Sam it's over. That I won't be in her dreams anymore. Everything was done right." I nodded picking up the stake.

"I know." I whispered before plunging the stake into her heart.

_SAMANTHA:_

_ Damon hadn't woke me up yet. He came downstairs after taking the body to the Sheriff and sent me a small glare. "_You were supposed to leave."

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." I admitted handing him the glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." He took a long drink.

"You know I don't believe that."

"Give it up Sam. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." I sighed.

"Damon, I'm your friend." He nodded.

"I'm well aware of that."

"And a friend usually knows when her friend is hurting." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not."

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." I begged recalling the change I had noticed since I first met him.

"I feel Sam, okay? And it _sucks_! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be _me_. Jules was coming after me." I wanted to cry. But I had done way to much of that recently for my own good, so I didn't.

"You feel guilty." He laughed bitterly.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't Samantha? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? All you've done is give up! Leave me alone. It's been enough doom, gloom and personnel growth for one night." I nodded.

"Okay, I will." I hugged him. "But you have to wake me up."

Soon I was awake and he was standing at the door. "Goodnight Damon." He left the room and slammed the door to his.

A few minutes later, the front door closed. I peeked into the hallway and saw Stefan finally coming home. "Stefan, you're home."

"I… I called Isobel and Meredith." I sighed.

"I know." He winced.

"I'm sorry, I had to." I smiled starting down the staircase.

"It's okay. Did you find her?" But then the door opened again and a new person stepped through.

"Not exactly. Hello Samantha."

"Charlie."

DAMON:

As I lay in the road, a car stopped in front of me. I listened to the door open and close as she rushed to me. "Sir, are you okay? What happened?" I sighed with my hands on my chest.

"I'm… lost." She looked confused.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" I shook my head.

"Not that kind of lost." I sat up. "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?" I nodded pulling the flask from my pocket.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" I took a long sip.

"You're drunk."

"No. Well, yes a little maybe." She started to walk away. "No please don't leave. I really do need help." I rushed over and compelled her quickly. "Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I but it's all I got: trouble." I laughed.

"Why can't I move?"

"What's your name?"

"Jessica." I smiled charmingly.

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one but I never said it out load. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me an adopted puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." Jessica looked terrified.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" She shook her head.

"Please don't." She begged.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is m secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take." I admitted drunkenly. I was sure in the morning I was going to regret it, but in that moment I was drunk and I was hurting. Yes- Damon Salvatore hurt.

"Please, don't." A single tear slipped down my face.

"You're free to go." She ran to her car, but I didn't let her get too far. I rushed over and bit her neck. Soon she dropped to the ground dead.

**AWW! Poor Damon! Well, that's the end of this chapter! So review guys… PLEASE. I need input. Thanks!**

** Jefferson Author.**


	31. Chapter 31

** Thanks to the one reviewer! 'Preciate it! That was sarcasm guys. Pick it up.**

CHAPTER THRITY ONE:

DAMON:

As I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist, the local news played, grabbing my attention. "_The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 years old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made." I sighed and ran a hair through my still wet hair._

_ SAM:_

_ When I woke up the next morning, I found Charlie waiting in the kitchen. "_Good morning." He greeted like he hadn't just shown up out of the blue.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to get right to the point.

"Coffee?" He asked pouring a cup. I shook my head frustrated. Frustrated at Stefan, frustrated at myself, just at the world really.

"We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?" I demanded again.

"I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment." I rolled my eyes. That was so Charlie.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Charlie didn't look like me. If you had just met us, you wouldn't know we were siblings at all. While I had dark hair like he did, my eyes were a pale sapphire but his shone emerald like our mothers. My skin tanned easily while he was always white as snow. He didn't even freckle.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." Damon, Stefan and Sarah entered. Sarah stopped short when she saw Charlie.

"What the hell?"

THIRD PERSON POV:

At the Gilbert house, the same thing was happening. Jenna and Alaric entered the kitchen. "What the hell?" Jenna exclaimed startled by John's sudden appearance.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…" Alaric nodded saying hi.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not excepting you like ever." John nodded.

"Well, I had gotten in late last night. Elena let me in."

"You know, I probably just gonna take off." Alaric took a quick look at Elena, clearly confused and left.

"I'm still confused here." Elena sighed, not exactly wanting to say anything about John showing up.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." Jenna snorted.

"Not here, you're not." But John just smirked, knowing the truth.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here."

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." John laughed.

"Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?" Elena pursed her lips, knowing what was about to happen.

"Okay, what's going on?" Elena spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier but…" John cut her off.

"I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." John walked out leaving Elena alone with Jenna in the kitchen. Jenna stared at Elena dumbfounded.

"What?!"

STEFAN:

Damon and I sat in my room while the girls sat down stairs with Charlie. I knew Sam was pissed, I could tell last night when she didn't talk to me after Charlie came in. "You brought back Charlie Parker? That was your big save Samantha move?" I sighed.

"I went to go look for Meredith and I get Charlie instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." Damon snorted.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy left her when she was five years old. Not to mention John tried to Barbeque me!"

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Sam is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" Damon shook his head.

"I'm still waiting for the part where Charlie Parker or John Gilbert is the answer."

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told John. Isobel told Meredith. She told Charlie. He said he know of a way to keep Sam and Elena safe."

"And how do we do that? Wait. Since when are Meredith and Isobel good friends?" I shrugged confused about that too.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Damon laughed bitterly.

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." I knew he was talking about having to kill Rose again. Sam wasn't talking to me, but Damon had filled me in on that.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose."

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes." I sighed wishing he wouldn't act like he had no emotion at all. The guy was a heartless bastard, but he did care about something's.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means." I pushed.

"It means I care, Stefan. That's means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon walked out as I received a text from Caroline saying it was an emergency and I needed to meet her.

I jogged down stairs and into the living room where Sam sat on the couch with Sarah drinking coffee. "Hey." She didn't look up. "I have to go meet Caroline at the Grill. I'll be back later okay?"

"Fine." She stared straight ahead.

"I love you." I offered. She shrugged.

"Whatever." I kissed the top of her head anyways and left to meet Caroline.

SAMANTHA:

My life was a mess. I was mad at Stefan, Damon was mad at me, Sarah was confused and Charlie was…. Charlie. The door closed as Stefan left and Sarah looked at me knowingly. "What?" I snapped.

"That was harsh." She looked towards the door.

"No it wasn't." Damon walked by and didn't glance at me. "Damon!" I called after him handing my cup to Sarah. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go help Charlie." I nodded, glad she was going upstairs and leaving me and Damon alone.

"Damon." I said again following him into the kitchen. "Are you seriously just not going to talk to me?" He didn't turn around, just continued fixing himself some coffee. "Oh very mature."

"You're doing the exact same thing to Stefan." I rolled my eyes.

"I have an actual reason."

"I do too." He looked me dead in the eyes. "I had to kill Rose. Again." He walked past me.

"Damon!" I called but he didn't turn back.

STEFAN:

Caroline opened the door. "What's wrong?" I asked stepping inside. Caroline closed the door behind me and sighed.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." I groaned.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon."

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow, this is bad." She nodded, then looked concerned.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?"

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler wants to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." She shook her head furiously.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right thing to say, okay? He and I… we're friends."

DAMON:

I may not have been talking to Sam, but I had to deal with her. I was supposed to be saving not only her, but Elena's life too. This meant Sam needed to be here. We drove to Elena's house in silence. Once we arrived, Elena let us in smiling at me. "Where's John?" I asked looking around for the devil himself.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off." Sam laughed.

"That sounds like Charlie. 'Hey! So here I am, finally back in your life… Wait! There I go.'" I ignored Sam while Elena laughed.

"It's public knowledge now?" She shrugged.

"Apparently." Sam smiled sadly at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Elena nodded.

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay." She eyes Sam. "What about you? How are you handling this?" Sam sighed.

"As well as I can be. I think I want to hit him just a little. But that's probably a bad idea." Elena nodded in agreement.

"He said what he was doing here?" I asked pulling them back on topic.

"No." Sam looked up.

"You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help us." I turned to her, actually having to talk to her now.

"Do you believe him?" She shook her head.

"No. I don't believe him for a second. Either of them." Elena nodded.

"Me neither." Sam sighed pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked doing the same. It was scary how similar they could be. And they weren't even related... Well that we knew.

"Kill them." I suggested, getting hit on the arm by Sam.

"Damon!"

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Now Elena hit me protesting.

"I'm not gonna hurt them, you two. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Sam snorted.

"What does that mean?" They both asked in union.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father and your brother." They looked at each other and had come to a silent agreement.

"Wait, were coming with you."

STEFAN:

After what Caroline told me, I followed Tyler home, only to find him in his father's office looking at the computer. Tyler looked up sensing my presence and tried to run. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk." Tyler smirked.

"Then why did you break in?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" I heard a lighter more feminine set of steps coming towards the office.

"Tyler?" He tried to leave the room, but I caught him. I pushed him against the wall changing.

"Shut. Not a word." I hissed letting him go and hiding.

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." She left casting a suspicious glance around the office. I pulled Tyler back before he ran again.

"Maybe we get off on the wrong foot here." He was getting angry.

"What happened to Mason?"

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." He tried to leave again, but I pulled him back chuckling. "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're not match for me."

THIRD PERSON POV:

At the Mystic Grill, Jenna and Alaric sat at a table discussing the events of this morning. "I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is boyfriend's dead wife. You can't make this stuff up."

"Not to mention her best friend's brother is suddenly back in town after being gone for Eleven years. It's definitely overwhelming." Alaric agreed nodding.

"I can't believe that they keep it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" John Gilbert saw the couple and joined them.

"Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?" He said perkily.

"Do you have to?" Jenna snapped.

"I guess I don't have to but might as well." John turned his head just as Damon, Samantha, and Elena entered the Grill.

SAMANTHA:

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." I begged as we walked in and spotted Jenna sitting with Alaric and John.

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun." I looked at him serious.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be a better man." He sighed.

"Okay then." We walked up to John. "John, buddy, how have you been?" John smirked seeing Damon, Elena and I.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you."

STEFAN:

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, if an issue comes you'll want to have that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." He laughed.

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." I rolled my eyes.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Tyler's phone rang and he answered making sure I couldn't see the caller ID.

"Help, help!" I lunged forward and threw the phone on the desk.

"Who's number was that? Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?"

DAMON:

While Sam and Elena tried to make things normal between Jenna and John, I spotted Charlie coming in the Grill. He was lighting candles as I walked up. "So Charlie, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Charlie laughed, now as far as everyone else was concerned, at twenty six, he was two years older than me. I hated that. He was supposed to be the kid. I didn't, couldn't see him as an equal.

"How I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there." I smirked.

"Only because all of the Vervain has left her system. Stefan, Sam and I on the other hand are chock full." He looked over at the mention of his sister.

"You guys are drinking Vervain? You have my sister drinking Vervain?" I nodded.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring Meredith must have given you on that finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." I threatened. He looked over at me, clearly getting mad. "Ah ah. Don't want to cause a scene."

"Damon I hated you when I was fifteen and all the years before. I still hate you. Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." He walked out leaving me more frustrated that before.

CAROLINE:

As I walked into the parking lot, completely confused, Matt jogged after me. "Hey! Hey!" Sighing, I turned around.

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you." He rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." I halfheartedly lied.

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little." I smiled guilty.

"Okay, maybe a little." I admitted giving the universal sign.

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness." I nodded grateful for the opportunity.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?" Matt nodded, visibly relieved I agreed.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"Okay, bye." He left and I continued on my way to my car. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me, only to see it was just a girl.

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" I nodded confused on how she knew my name.

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No, not since earlier. Sorry." I continued around my car to the Driver's side door, but she stopped me again.

"I know you're lying." I smirked to myself, knowing who she was now.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" I asked turning towards her. She nodded also smirking.

"Actually it is." I nodded raising my eyebrows.

"Well, I have a trick too." I turned, but Jules sprayed me with a Vervain mist. If burned my face and I winced in absolute agony, but I was healed soon. I turned again, only to have a wooden bullet shot into my forehead.

~0~

I woke up in a cage with the wooden bullet still lodged in my head. Taking a deep breath, I raised a shaky hand to my forehead. As I slowly pulled the bullet out of my head, I screamed. I threw it on the ground in a corner of the cage and tried to unlock the door. Looking up, I saw a new man here.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. Its gonna be a long night, sweet pea." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

STEFAN:

Back at the Lockwood mansion, Tyler and I were still bickering in his father's old office. "You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" I shook my head.

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back o this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I can have friends and where I can build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." My phone rang, flashing Caroline's number. I picked up. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"That depends. How bad do you want to keep her alive?" An unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" I laughed bitterly and looked at Tyler.

"Jules? Where's Caroline?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I gonna give you a chance to fix it." I was getting concerned.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Right here. Want proof?" I heard her shout to someone, then a muffled gunshot. Caroline screamed.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Tyler looked up at that comment.

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies." The phone call clicked off.

DAMON:

I was sitting at the Bar when Jenna approached with a stunning woman. "So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…" I stopped her, recognizing the woman.

"I know you. The news lady." She nodded ginning.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Glancing back, I saw Sam watching the scene.

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." I smiled once before walking over to Sam.

"You totally blew her off!" She exclaimed leaning over and hitting my arm.

"I'm staying clear off all women at the moment." She rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me; it's on the best interest of women everywhere." Sam's phone ran and she answered looking at the caller I.D.

"Stefan? What is it?"

SAMANTHA:

I looked at Damon after Stefan told me what happened with Caroline. He glanced around and ushered me over in front of the restroom, but too many people were outside and could hear us. I glanced around before pushing him into the bathroom. Quickly, I filled him in. "Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Stefan was worried that you…" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen." I sighed.

"No Damon, not Tyler. He's my best friend. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" He laughed quietly.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, its win-win." I shook my head touching his arm gently.

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead." He looked down at my arm.

"You need to stop doing that."

DAMON:

I looked at Sam's arm and tried not to show the shiver that ran up my spine involuntarily at her touch. "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She questioned innocently. I glanced at her knowingly.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because that you who's asking." She sighed and moved her arm, folding them across her chest.

"Be a better man, Damon." Charlie chose that moment to walk in.

"Do you mind?" I asked indicating that we were having a conversation.

"What's going on?" He asked clearly a little upset.

"Nothing." Sam snapped.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Sam rolled her eyes at her older brother, so I stepped in.

"Well guess what Charlie, trust works both ways. Get out."

"Look, we don't have time for this." Sam muttered getting my attention again. "We need to get Caroline back." I nodded; knowing Caroline was a good friend of hers.

"_We_ don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it." I turned back to Charlie. "First legal guardian duty: ground your sister. Keep her here."

SAMANTHA:

Damon left before I could protest being 'grounded' by my idiot bastard of a brother. "I'm coming with you." I started to follow Damon, but Charlie caught my arm turning me around.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one." I rolled my eyes again and started to leave. "No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on."

CAROLINE:

Back in the cage, I was crying from the pain. "So, How many vampires are they in this town anyway?" I didn't answer so he threw Vervain at me, hitting my arm. I screamed in agony. "No?"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" I cried clutching at the burned flesh that had been exposed to vervain.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" He laughed throwing miniature wooden sticks into my neck, causing more wails to escape my throat. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let me out!" I screamed at him, but it was more like a mangled whimper.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Brady cupped his ear like he could hear me

"Let me out!" I screamed in his face. But he just laughed and went outside to talk to Jules. I used my hearing abilities to listen to the conversation.

"Get it out of your system?"

"No, I'm just getting started." Jules sighed.

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Brady groaned.

"You want to talk duty and honor? These are _vampires_. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are."

SAMANTHA:

I walked out of the Restroom with Charlie on my heels. "You're not leaving this restaurant." I laughed.

"You can't tell me what to do." I reminded him.

"Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe." I glanced at the way Damon went and flashed my screensaver, which just so happened to be a picture of Stefan and I at him.

"I've got that covered." He shook his head knowing what I was really talking about. John Gilbert sauntered up answering with what Charlie and I were both thinking. Almost.

"Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep this promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move." I laughed in his face.

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you two? After everything that you've done to Damon and Stefan?" John shrugged.

"We had our difference and I've made mistakes but you and I, were family." Charlie piped up again.

"You don't get to use that word. That word is off limits to you!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, but it doesn't change the facts." I nodded.

"You're right. Facts are facts so listen up." I looked him straight in the eyes. "You may be my brother but I'm never going to be your sister, you got that?" I stormed out of the Grill hoping, _praying_, that hurt Charlie.

THIRD PERSON POV:

In the woods, Jules was standing alone when there was a rustling in the woods behind her. "I know you're out there."

STEFAN:

Tyler and I stepped out of the woods. "Where's Caroline?" Jules smirked turning towards us.

"Locked up tight."

"Let her go and I release Tyler. The situation doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." I reminded her, but it was hopeless.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" She growled.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Glancing back, I saw Tyler was actually afraid. Well, as afraid as a egotistical ass of a werewolf could be.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." That was the moment Damon chose to saunter up and potentially ruin everything.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier so give us Caroline." Jules clenched her jaw.

"Let go of Tyler." She growled through barred teeth.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." She smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She made a strange whistling noise while a dozen other people came out from various hiding places in the woods. In their hands were stakes, crossbows and torches. All deadly to a vampire. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Damon looked back at Tyler and jerked his chin forward.

"You heard her. Go. Get over there." Tyler stumbled over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Damon raised his hand pretending to be shy.

"Uh, that'd be me."

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." He looked over at me, now serious.

"We can take them." I shook my head shocked.

"I don't know about that Damon." He sighed.

"Well then…" He rushed over to Jules, but she leapt on top of the cabin. I looked around for Tyler and noticed his rushing into the cabin. While I was looking for Tyler, a werewolf tried to burn me. Quickly, I grabbed the torch and lit two on fire. I looked over at Damon, who was ripping a werewolf's heart out before it could attack him.

CAROLINE:

I heard the door to the cabin open. "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." I called as he entered. But he hesitated. "Tyler?" More hesitation. "Tyler, please! Tyler?" He finally walked towards the cage.

STEFAN:

I drove a stake through one wolfs body while another threw an arrow at me. I barely had time to catch it and throw it into his neck before I had a stake driven into my back.

DAMON:

I watched Stefan fall as the stake was driven into his back. I was distracted, giving that idiot Brady time to get away and Jules the opportunity to shoot me with a wooden bullet, sending me to the ground too.

CAROLINE:

Tyler opened the latch, releasing me. I rushed out of the cabin hearing the fight outside. The moment I stepped out, Jules shoved me against the wall and placed the gun Brady had used against my right temple. Tyler soon came out, but didn't do anything. He just stared and watched. I looked over at Stefan and Damon who were on the ground injured. Stefan had a stake protruding from his back and Damon had been shot. Brady took the stake from Stefan's back and raised it, poised to kill. He stopped grasping at his head screaming in agony as did Jules and the other wolves. "What's happening?"

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked and Jonas Martin stepped out casting a spell. Damon and Stefan, now healed, stood back up.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Damon and Stefan looked at me once before running into the woods. I started after them, but stopped. "When your friends are wakening, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town." I smiled to myself before running after them again.

STEFAN:

I went over to Caroline's house to check on her. She had been through a lot in the past day and who knew what she would do. "So is your mom home?" Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"No, she's at work." She leaned against the doorframe clearly still nervous.

"I can come in if you want me to." I offered, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Stefan." She sounded just like Sam when she did that.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight."

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." I nodded.

"Sure you can." She rolled her eyes.

"I just really want to go shower so…" I nodded again.

"Okay."

"Good night Stefan." I hesitated. "Go home. Sit with Sam. She's probably still mad." I smiled.

"Good night Caroline." She closed the door as I walked away.

DAMON:

I opened the front door only to fine Charlie. "What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"We haven't finished our conversation." I shrugged opening the door more.

"I'll bite." Charlie came in nervously shaking his hands.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Samantha." I nodded.

"I agree with that statement." Charlie smiled halfheartedly.

"So I come with gifts." I raised my eyebrows as he opened a swatch of cloth. From the cloth, he pulled out a dagger and a small vial.

"What is that?" I asked admiring the dagger.

"This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart." I picked up the dagger.

"How do you know all this, Charlie?" He shrugged.

"Isobel. A little from Meredith. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that." He smirked annoyingly.

"Don't forget I'm a hundred and forty something. Now where is Meredith?" I demanded but he shook his head again.

"Let's just say if she and Isobel accomplish what their attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. When Samantha's concerned, you and I are on the same side. Don't forget that." He slammed the door behind him.

SAMANTHA:

Back at home after our little blow up at the Grill, I really needed some water. My voice was still messed up and my throat was kidding. I fished around for a bottle of water and eventually found some at the back of the fridge. "I'm sorry about earlier." I whipped around, startled.

"Damn it Charlie, enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear!" I shouted straining my throat. "Ow."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Sam." He stepped closer and examined my throat. "Laryngitis. Like we were kids.

"Were not kids. And yeah I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line." I hissed gesturing to the whole house of people wanting to protect me.

"I thought you might want this. It was your mother's." He took out a bracelet form his pocket.

"Meredith?" He shook his head.

"No, your mother, Serenity. I remember her wearing that when she was still here. I found it in a box with some things that you left at the old house. Here, it's yours now." He slid it on my wrist and clasped it tight. "Mark and Serenity were your parents, Samantha and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when we lost our parents, I lost my sister, my family. I lost my way. I know that won't probably never gonna make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." The tears started sliding down my face gently when Stefan walked in. Charlie left as I rushed into Stefan's arms.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear as we rocked back and forth. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine." I laughed. "I'm fine. Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" He sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I could use your help Sammy."

STEFAN:

I knocked on the door as Sam waked up with a duffel bag and sleeping bag. Caroline opened it as she stepped on the porch. "What's going on?" She asked confused.

"I was a little bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight." Caroline shook her head, but Sam stopped her.

"I'm fine." She mimicked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I am."

"Good but just in case, we brought some back up." Elena and Bonnie came up on the porch and stood on each side of Sam with all of their arms linked.

"Were gonna slumber in." Elena smiled gently while Bonnie nodded.

"We haven't done it in ages." Caroline grinned with tears streaming down her face. The girls embraced each other. While the girls went inside, Sam hovered outside for a moment.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." I whispered backing up as she closed the doors.

DAMON:

The girl from the Grill earlier Andie and I sat in the bathtub together. "I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number." She laughed.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." I assured her.

"Thank you! So what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that tall. I need a distraction." I sighed. Andie smirked.

"You can booty call me anytime you want." I smiled sadly.

"You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind." She turned her head, now serious.

"Oh, tell me about it." I sighed and sank lower in the bath.

"I'm in love with a woman I could never have." I admitted.

"I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?" I laughed.

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control." She looked confused.

"You don't trust yourself around her?" I shook my head.

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people." She was afraid, but I compelled her not to be. "Don't be afraid, you're okay." She took a deep breath.

"Why do you kill people?" I shrugged not really understanding why either.

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be a better man which means I can't be who I am. The worst thing is that it's happened twice. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?" She looked like she pitied me.

"Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us." I rolled my eyes.

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction." I pulled her towards me and kissed her fiercely. I pulled back and bit her getting only a small gasp.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Katherine and Alexandria were sitting in the tomb doing the same nothing they had been for the past month when a noise sounded at the front of the cave. They looked at each other and rushed towards the door only to find John Gilbert and Charlie Parker standing there. "I know you were expecting someone else." Alexandria nodded at her doppelganger's older brother.

"We sent Stefan to find Isobel and Meredith." John nodded.

"They got your message. They were busy so they sent us instead." John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Charlie laughed.

"No. no one does. This is between you two, me, Isobel and Meredith." Alexandria looked at him pitifully.

"We want to be out of this tomb, Charlie." John and Charlie nodded in sync.

"Were already on it."

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! Yay!**

** Okay guys, I know it's REALLY late, but my computer got a virus and I almost lost EVERYTHING. So I'm sorry it's late. BUT IT'S HERE NOW! OMG I love it. I'm really hyper and I'm so sorry. OH! And next chapter is a blah who cares about the script? Chapter. So… READ AND REVIEW.**

** Seriously guys. **

** Review.**

** Jefferson Author.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys. Way to be slackers. Way to freaking go.**

** Well, here's Chapter Thirty Two:**

CHAPTER THRITY TWO:

SAMANTHA:

"Hey." I picked up the phone smiling at Stefan's call. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie looked at me curiously. They looked at each other and grinned evilly. "Guys, don't."

"HI STEFAN! WE LOVE YOU!" They shouted giggling. Caroline took the phone from me. "Like so so much." She mimicked me. Now Elena took the phone. "Just like… All the time." She handed it to Bonnie. "Were just a little drunk." She giggled and handed me the phone.

"I hate you guys." I flicked them off getting a whole new burst of giggles.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked confused. "Is it okay that I'm confused?" I laughed.

"Yes. It's fine." Bonnie mimicked two people making out. "Anyway!" I continued. "I'll be home in like twenty minutes okay?" The girls started booing at me. "Shut up!"

"You're not staying the night?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Nope." I smiled at the chorus of boo I got in response. "We need to finally take the trip to Jefferson we've been saying we'd take for weeks now… It's on the news now Stefan." I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder while I searched in my purse for the house key. "Damn it Elena! Where'd you put my key?" She giggled again and handed me the key ring.

"Take my car. I'm technically not allowed to drive anyway." I smiled at my best friend. "Now go!"

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Bye guys. I'll be home in a second kay?" I added into the phone.

"Okay." The phone clicked off. I smiled at the girls as I hugged them going out the door.

"I love you guys! I'll see you in like… A week okay?" They nodded. I looked at Elena seriously. "I'll call every night. I want to know anything weird that happens okay?" She nodded, serious too.

"Promise." I smiled relieved before closing the door and getting into the car. As I turned the car on, the radio blared hurting my ears. I quickly turned the radio down as I pulled out of the drive way. I hummed along to the song on the radio, only half listening.

"We've got to hold on ready or not. You live for the fight when it's all that you've got." I muttered along as I drove "Oh! Were half way there." I smiled pulling into the drive way. "Oh! Livin on a Prayer." I turned the car off still humming. I walked in the door muttering the next lyric.

"Are you singing?" Sarah asked amazed. I smiled. "You haven't done that in a really really long time Sam." I nodded.

"I know!" I laughed. "I just feel so much more… relaxed." Stefan came downstairs. "Hi!" He smiled.

"Hi." He kissed my cheek pulling me closer. "You ready to go?" I looked at the base of the steps where a suitcase and toiletries bag lay packed. "Sarah has hers in the car." I smiled.

"I love you too." I placed a hand on Stefan's cheek lovingly. "Did you remember my glasses?" he nodded. "And my contact mess?" Another nod. "And my-"

"I got everything Sam." He cut me off laughing.

"Okay! Okay!" I giggled kissing him. "Let's hit the road!"

From Mystic Falls to Jefferson, it was a seven hour drive. That meant seven hours of constant chatter from Sarah. Seven hours of hearing stories I had already hear fifteen times.

So about two hours into the trip, I was about to hit her. "Sarah!" I finally snapped. "It's almost midnight. Shut up." She giggled.

"Okay." She stretched out in the back seat and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Jesus." I muttered reclining back slightly. "I can sleep." Stefan laughed as I intertwined my fingers in his. "Wake me up in a few mkay?" He nodded silently beside me. "Night."

When I woke up, it was five in the morning and the first rays of light were just starting to peak over the horizon. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Morning." Stefan smiled kissing our still intertwined hands.

"Stefan! I told you to wake me up after an hour. I slept most of the trip." I scolded. But he just smiled as Sarah stirred in the back seat.

"Could you two shut up?" She muttered. "Some people are trying to sleep." I laughed.

"Go to sleep Sar."

"I'm trying!"

STEFAN:

I smiled to myself as I watched Sam and Sarah bicker. "I'm trying!" Sam turned back around huffing while Sarah put in her headphones and closed her eyes.

Sam just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Take a left here." She pointed down a narrow road. Curious, I followed. "There's something I want to show you."

SAMANTHA:

As Stefan pulled down the ever winding road that lead to my old house. "This neighborhood. All the way back." He took the main road without questioning.

"Here?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled at the familiar brick house. It was a simple house, two stories brick and stone outside. A couple of windows on the front. The drive way swooped down then curved off into a narrow path that leads to the front door. He pulled in and turned off the ignition. I smiled and looked up at the house. "This is where I used to live." I whispered.

"This was mine and Sadie's safe haven." Sarah slurred from the back seat. "We would come here and Mark always had something to eat waiting. Serenity had a movie and sweets baked when we called. Sam had her room set up for a sleep over. It was heaven." I smiled gently at the memories.

UNKNOWN:

"This was mine and Sadie's safe haven." Sarah's sleepy voice floated in as I stood in what used to be Sam's room. "We would come here and Mark always had something to eat waiting." I giggled lightly at the thought of Sam's dad's crazy meals. "Serenity had a movie and sweets baked when we called. Sam had her room set up for a sleep over. It was heaven." I laughed.

"Yeah." Sam? I ran for her parent's old bedroom and looked out the window, careful to stay out of the first rays of sunlight that had barely been made visible through the slants in the blinds.

Yes, it was her. She, Stefan and Sarah all sat in his car parked neatly in the driveway. They were here and heading in the house.

This was not good. I was trapped. I couldn't leave, it was daylight now. I was stuck. "Okay guys be careful. I don't know what's in here. We were lucky the doors unlocked." Sarah muttered the last part to herself.

"Yeah, only because of me." I muttered to myself, but slapped my hands over my mouth. "Shit."

STEFAN:

"Yeah, only because of me." A voice floated downstairs. I knew Sam and Sarah couldn't hear it, but it was loud and clear to me, someone who was trying to listen. A second later, it sounded again. "Shit." Sam turned to me curious.

"You okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right back." I started up the stairs, but Sam stopped me with a questioning glance. She opened her mouth to speak, but I pressed a finger to my lips, motioning silence "Someone is up there." I mouthed. "Get Sarah out." I whispered almost silently. She nodded, clearly alarmed.

"Elijah?" I shook my head.

"It's a girl." She nodded and faked a smile as Sarah re appeared.

"Y'all coming?" She put her hands on her hips. Sam laughed.

"Come on. I need some help with something outside." Sarah rolled her eyes, but followed fortunately.

"You're so needy." She muttered as they walked out the door. I looked up the staircase.

"Don't tell her." The voice sounded again, this time louder.

"You can come out." I urged. "I won't hurt you."

"The sun does Stefan. I don't know how you do it, but I can't walk in it." The girl peaked out of the shadows. "Promise you won't tell her." My jaw dropped.

"What the hell." She smiled shyly. "Sadie- what the hell?" I asked again.

"I know. And Sam can't find out." She looked terrified. "Please don't let Sam find out."

"I-"

"What the hell?"

SAMANTHA:

'So what did you need help with?" Sarah asked as we reached the car. I fumbled for an excuse, trying to buy Stefan time.

"Uh… I, um." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You didn't need any help. You just didn't want to be alone." I smiled.

"Right!" I laughed nervously. "That's it." Sarah eyed me curiously. "What?" I squirmed under her gaze.

"It's cold. I'm going back inside." She started to walk away, but I caught her arm. "What?" She asked exasperated. When I didn't say anything, she pulled out of my grip and opened the door, jogging upstairs. I ran after her, not knowing what could have been inside that Stefan thought was dangerous, or at least potentially dangerous. I looked up in the open hallway where Sarah stood shocked.

"What the hell?" I asked climbing the staircase two steps at a time. Only when I stopped beside Sarah did I see what she was starting at. "WHAT THE HELL?"

**A/N: Okay! And that's the end of this chapter. Well….. Sadie's the unknown guys. I thought you might have figured that out, but apparently not so… um… Awkward. **

**Oh well! Now you know. So… review mkay? I'm going to be in the sunshine state for a couple of days and don't know if I'm bringing my laptop, so it may be a while before the next update but… At least you have this…fluff chapter. **

**Okay so I didn't give you much to work with. But in my defense, I had like… no ideas. Zilch. Zippo. Nada. So I'm hoping a vacation will help….**

** Yeah probably not.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Okay guys. I know it's been a while, but I have a reason. **

**My charger broke.**

**That's it.**

**So here's chapter Thirty Three!**

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE:

SAMANTHA:

I stared at Sadie confused. "Sam- before you say anything-" I held up a hand to stop her.

"Stop." I took a shaky breath and moved closer to my boyfriend as he pulled me away from her. "Just stop." Sarah stood, staring angrily. "Sarah?" I asked, shaking her out of her trance.

"You." She glared at Stefan. "You did this."

STEFAN:

Sarah glared at me for a moment before speaking again. "You and your idiotic vampire infested town did this to her. To my friend." I looked down at Sam, who was clearly just as confused as me.

"Sar-" I started, but she cut me off.

"SHUT UP." She shouted as Sam yelled "Sarah!" Sarah whipped around with a murderous glint in her eye. "Sam that town is killing people. It killed your whole family, your best friend. How are you defending him, when he is exactly like the things that killed your family?" She whispered.

"Sarah." Sadie spoke up. We all looked to her, wondering what she had to say. "Don't blame Stefan. He didn't do this, Alexandria did. You know that, I know that, they know that, so stop blaming them." She turned to Sam. "Samantha, you're my best friend, and you know I love you right?" Sam nodded wordlessly. "Then you won't yell when I tell you I've been alive for three and a half weeks?" I gaped at her. Sadie looked around unsure. "Where's Sarah?"

SAMANTHA:

I looked around for the small girl. "Sarah?" I called out, suddenly worried. "Sarah?" I shouted franticly.

"She's gone Sam." Sadie spoke again. "She knows about vampires, has for years." My eyes widened. "She used to tell me things, but I never listened." Sadie sighed. "Well, wherever she is, she won't be there for long." She turned to Stefan. "You need to leave Jefferson before she comes after all of us."

"Whoa what?" I interrupted finally re-entering the conversation. "The only time I came back to this miserable little town was to talk to your parents, see how they were doing!" I exclaimed. "Now I have to leave because Sarah finally went crazy and wants to kill us all?" I sighed. "Why can't I have one normal…." Then they all died in a mass explosion!

THE END!

**A/N: Sorry guys. The real Sadie decided to type some. That was her ending. Okay… Bye.**

"Why can't I have one normal friend?" I groaned, while Sadie laughed. "You're not exactly off the hook missy." She stopped giggling. "I am going to see your parents." Her eyes widened.

"No Sam ple-"

"I will go see your parents." I cut her off. "And you will not leave this house until I get back, and we will talk about why the hell you haven't come and told me your have been fucking alive for the past THREE AND A HALF WEEKS!" I shouted. The sound echoed throughout the house. Sadie just stood, slightly frightened. Stefan pursed his lips and held my hand. "Sarah is going to do something. I know her. She will come here and if she is as upset about this as I am, she will try and kill you." That got her attention again. "So you are not to leave this house. Not until night fall, when Stefan and I come back to take you home."

STEFAN:

"So you are not to leave this house. Not until nightfall, when Stefan and I come back to take you home." I stared at her as she paused. "What?" I shook my head.

"There's no way we can get her home by tomorrow." I whispered in her ear. From Jefferson Georgia to Mystic Falls Virginia was a seven hour drive.

"There are twelve hours of darkness." She hissed back. "She'll be fine." I shook my head pulling her aside.

"Think about food stops, bathroom breaks, gas fill ups…" She sighed. "We can make it a two day trip." She looked at Sadie. "Is that okay with you?" She nodded.

"I just want to get out of this house." Sam smiled gently. "And Sam..." I watched as Sam lunged forward and tackled her in a hug.

SAMANTHA:

I hugged Sadie as hard as I could. "Oh dear god I missed you!" I sobbed, all anger gone. I thought about how furious I had been with my mother for abandoning me, for not telling me, but it wasn't the same with Sadie. I don't know why, but I was just… Happy she was alive. That we would have more stupid fights and weird conversations. More chances to just be Sadie and Sam.

Sadie hugged me back and squeezed as hard as she could without breaking every bone in my body, which was nice. "I missed you too!" She sobbed back. I smiled and pulled back still wiping my happy tears away. "Okay... You guys go do what you're supposed to be doing or whatever. I'll be fine." I nodded uneasily.

"Yeah. Stef, we need to go." I looked at the clock on my cell. "It's almost six am." I smiled. "I'm starving." He laughed and took my outstretched hand.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four:

STEFAN:

The little coffee shop Sam directed me to was just about the only one open at six thirty in the morning. She loved it. The atmosphere was calming with the red brick walls and chrome tables… I could see why she loved it here.

An old woman was wiping down the counter when we walked in. "We just opened, so there's nothing brewing yet Suga's." Her accent was thick, full of the old Southern charm that used to pop out of Sam every once in a while when I first met her. I smiled thinking about it.

When she turned, Sam broke into a grin. "Well my my my isn't it little miss Samantha Isobel Parker."

SAMANTHA:

"Miss Davidson!" I laughed at the old African American woman that ran the coffee house. She'd built it from the ground up, with only the money she had and a bag of coffee beans. But honestly, I think she always stretched the story a bit. It didn't really matter much to me, she was a sweet old lady and this pace was all she had. Well, besides her daughter. Elizabeth Davidson. She's about thirty five, and adopted just like me, although she acts just like Miss Davidson. She as a daughter too- Leah. Leah had been one of my best friends my freshman year, but I was on a family trip for most of that year. We lost touch and I haven't really seen her since.

"What brings you back to town?" She asked motioning us over to a table. "And who's this handsome young man?" I smiled up at Stefan.

"This is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend." Sheryl Davidson nodded like she approved, which was saying something. She absolutely hated Jason with every fiber of her being. It was why I liked her so much. She saw the good and bad in people, but she at least made an attempt to focus on the good. "How are you Miss Davidson?" I asked sitting down across from her.

"I'm old and tired Suga." She sighed. "Leah's doing her own thing, won't talk to anyone since her daddy left." I nodded sadly remembering. "You remember that boy you liked so much? What was his name?"

"Jason?" I suggested uneasily.

"No no... Not that rat." I laughed and squeezed Stefan's hand. He smiled and squeezed my hand back. "The senior. What was his name?" I smiled, remembering my freshman year.

"Brantley. Brantley Carter." I reminded her.

"Right!" She laughed. "He works at the music store down the block now." I smiled remembering how much he loved playing guitar and theater. It was his life. We were both kinda the black sheep of the family, so we had a lot in common, but at the end of the year, he went to college and we went our separate ways. For a while, we kept in touch, but after a while we stopped talking. I had always wondered what happened. Looks like he got stuck here like everyone else did.

We met at my freshman homecoming. Neither one of us had dates, so when the first slow song came on, we danced together since we were both right there. Then the second song came on, and he asked me to dance again. We danced and went our separate ways… But when the third song came on… It was amazing. He had been amazing. And then the dance ended, and he walked me out and we sat on the steps and talked for a while until my dad pulled up and I went home.

We talked on and off, but nothing really came out of it. "I can't believe he's still here." I muttered. He must have come back in the last few months, because when I moved away, he wasn't here. I don't know where he was, but it was not in Jefferson, G.A. I looked up at Stefan. "Let's go see him."

_**A/N: Hey guys. I know this was short, but I really needed an update. So I promise, next time it will be longer. But hey, at least you got some background info on Sam! And by the way… Brantley is a really person. That actually happened! **_

_** Anyways, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to whoever nominated me for the Energize W.I.P award for most promising Vampire Diaries fanfic! I love you all! Voting starts on Nov. 13 and ends Nov. 20**__**th**__**, so go vote for me! Thanks again. I love you all!**_

_** Jefferson Author.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hi guys. So I know it's been a while, but I'm back temporarily. Well, I should be for a while, but I'm a high schooler… I don't know how much time I'll have on my hands. But, for now, I'm here and writing again. So- here's chapter Thirty Five!**

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE:

SAMANTHA:

Well, unfortunately, when we went by the guitar shop, Brantley wasn't there. But, it was almost seven, and I had one reason to be in town and one reason only. Brantley would have to wait.

"Alright, so what now?" Stefan asked as we slid back into the car. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I know Sadie's mother. She's most likely at work right now." I snickered thinking of all the times she would creak down the stairs trying not to wake us up- not knowing we were waiting down stairs with her breakfast and coffee ready to go. "But if we're lucky- no one else will be." She was notorious for coming in so much earlier than everyone else. She never had to come in until seven, but she showed up at five every morning and made breakfast for the rest of the staff. They all loved her.

Stefan nodded and pulled the car out of the parking spot. "Alright personal GPS. Tell me where to go." I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's lame attempt at a joke.

"I thought real men never took directions?" I shot back. He smirked.

"Fine." He swerved left at the first intersection. I laughed, knowing he should have gone right. Left would just take him in a circle. I let him drive until he circled back to the same intersection. "Okay. I don't want to be a real man. Where am I going?"I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Right." He turned to the right and drove for a while. "Okay, at this upcoming fork, take a left, then you'll see a HUGE sign that says Kenly's living assisted." He nodded again, as if waiting for more. "That's it."

"Oh." We drove onto the fork, where he took a left, and turned into Kenly's. He parked, and I jumped out, sprinting down the path that led to the front door.

STEFAN:

Sam looked so free when she ran down that old dirt path. She got about half way down it before realizing I wasn't with her, but she just threw her head back laughing and enjoying being home. She missed this place, it was obvious. "Sam!" I called laughing when she took off again, but she was too far away to hear me. I ran after her, only stopping when I found her leaning against the front door to the nursing home.

"Who's the big bad vampire now?" She smirked. "Come on. She's waiting." I smiled.

"Still me." I took her hand and let her lead me through the doors. "So Sadie's mom… You really think she hasn't heard about Sadie? It's on the news, not to mention it's been three and a half weeks Sam. That's a long time to supposedly not know about your daughter's death. Err, almost death." I added, thinking of the newly resurrected blonde. But Sam just shook her head.

"No," she agreed. "I think she knows… But I know her. She wants answers… That's why I came Stefan. She deserves answers. Even if they aren't exactly…. True."

As she finished her statement, we rounded a corner and pushed through a set of kitchen doors. The kitchen was bigger than the one in the Boarding house, but not as large as most industrial sized kitchens were. I found it hard to believe that people worked in here efficiently.

Hunched over a working station, a frail woman in black scrubs was preparing a meal. Her dark hair that I imagine had once been beautiful was now tied in a messy bun and streaked with grey, although this woman couldn't be older than her mid thirties. She looked pale and sickly from where I stood, but I didn't have a clear view of her facial features, only her back and part of her side. "Melody." Sam whispered from my side. The woman's head snapped up so fast I was sure her neck had snapped.

Strands of her hair fell from the bun and framed her face as she turned to face us. "Sammy. Baby girl… What are you doing here?" She wiped her hands on a nearby dish towel and walked slowly towards us. "You shouldn't be back here, it's dangerous." I looked around, and from what I could tell, it didn't seem that unsafe to me, but I didn't work here every day.

Sam hugged her gently; it was clear she wasn't normally this frail. "Mels... I know you heard about Sadie." The older woman squeezed Sam's hand, but said nothing. "Mels. Mama. You know she was like a sister to me, and I know you need answers. I do too, and I only have what little the police gave me." She paused leading her to a stool. "And if want them- I'll tell you what they told me. But only if you ask. I won't tell you anything you don't want to know." Melody nodded weakly and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"When the sheriff called to tell me something had happened, I didn't know what to think. Serenity had told me she would be safe. That my baby would be…" A sob escaped her throat, but she continued. "That my baby would be safe." She closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I just didn't know what to think."

"I know. None of us knew what to think… It was a senseless brutal act." Melody Jones looked up at the girl she had recognized as family for so long.

"Did she suffer Samantha?" It was clear Sam didn't know what to say. I wouldn't have either in the situation. How do you tell someone that their daughter was violently killed by a vampire, only to be brought back to life to have to live in solitude and darkness for the rest of eternity? "Did my daughter suffer?"

Sam's mouth opened and closed. It reminded me slightly of a fish. "No." She finally lied, and that was it. She kissed her forehead and shakily stood up. "I have to get back home now… I love you. Call if you need anything." Melody nodded, and we left.

SAMANTHA:

"I don't know how you did that Sam." Stefan held my hand as we left Kenly's.

Honestly, I didn't know how I did it either. How could I so easily look into the eyes of a woman I had come to know as a mother and lie to her face about her own daughter's life? Tell her that she was dead and that she didn't suffer? How could I do that so easily? "Me either." I whispered. "Me either."

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! OH my Jesus I know this is late, and I have no excuse. Well that's not true. Writers block. But I'm back and kicking! I have a new addiction to this show called Supernatural… ever heard of it? No? SHAME ON YOU. But seriously, the shows great, it has attractive men, so of course I approve! ;) Lol. But seriously. I am sorry for the late update, I'm hoping to get a bit better with the updating and what not… I love you guys! Thanks so much!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE GOLD.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Life's hard guys. It's hard and it sucks… So I've been away a while. I'm really sorry but there were some family issues that really couldn't wait. Plus, I'm in high school. I don't exactly have a whole lot of extra time to write. But summers rolled back around and I'm making time. So... I'm back! Hopefully for a while, but you never know. Anyways... Here's chapter Thirty Six!**

Chapter Thirty Six:

SAMANTHA:

The rest of the day passed slowly. I awkwardly chatted with Sadie while Stefan went off to try and find Sarah. Needless to say, she was nowhere to be found.

Around nine that morning, my phone started blowing up. Texts, calls, even an email or two. At first it was only Elena, checking in. Then Bonnie called. Then Caroline. But then it stopped. I felt bad for not answering, but can you really blame me? I know they worry and that's sweet and all but I had just told my best friend's mother that afore mentioned 'best friend' is dead. Except she's not, and she's actually sitting in my closet. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be talking to people.

"So... Tell me again why you thought it best to run back home instead of staying in Mystic Falls where we could have helped you?" I asked closing the door to prevent any excess sunlight stream in. Sadie sighed and tucked her legs underneath her.

"I wanted to. I just... Well. I didn't really know what was happening and I had _no idea_ that Damon and Stefan were… Well you know…" She lowered her voice like someone was around that wasn't supposed to know. "_Vampires._" She hissed.

"Well yeah but- hold on let me get this. It's probably Elena." I stopped, pulling my cell out of my back pocket. "Hello?" I answered slightly annoyed.

"Sam!" Damon growled. "Learn to answer your phone." I rolled my eyes, still irritated.

"Learn not to harass me with phone calls." I retorted. "What do you want?" I stood and left Sadie in the closet, needing some fresh air.

"How's it going down there?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I didn't like it.

"Fine." I uttered as I jogged down the staircase and out the front door. "Everything here is fine."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" I insisted. "Everything is fine down here. Sadie's mom thinks she's dead and-" I stopped short.

"Thinks she's dead?" Damon demanded.

"Uh yeah... About that. There's something you need to know."

DAMON:

Even though Sam just left yesterday, I thought it was strange she hadn't called Elena or someone with an update. The whole purpose of her going home was to tell her best friends parents she was dead, which I knew wasn't going to be easy.

I still hadn't told Sam I saw Sadie outside the boarding house. But she hadn't been back, which made me think she had run for the hills. But knowing that she was in her home town because she thought Sadie was dead really didn't help.

"Fine." I muttered to myself as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "You're not going to call? I will." I held the phone to my ear and waited. After four rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Sam answered, seeming more than irritated.

"Sam!" I growled. "Learn to answer your phone." I really didn't know why it bothered me so much. Maybe it had to do with the whole 'Protect my daughter or else' situation with her dad and her just running off to God knows where probably wasn't the best idea.

"Learn not to harass me with phone calls." She snapped. "What do you want?"

"How's it going down there?" I asked, understanding why she was so irritated. I know she was in a though situation, and it did concern me. She had been through a lot in a _very_ short period of time.

"Fine." She mumbled, "Everything here is fine."

"You're lying." I called her bluff.

"No I'm not!" She insisted. "Everything is fine down here. Sadie's mom thinks she's dead and-" She stopped short, knowing what she just said.

"Thinks she's dead?" I demanded faking anger.

"Uh yeah... About that. There's something you need to know." There was a pause before she continued. "Sadie was turned. She's still alive and has been hiding out in my old house. Stefan and I are bringing her home to try and keep her safe." Well that cat was out of the bag.

SAMANTHA:

After getting off the phone with Damon, I went back to Sadie hoping to get some answers I needed. As I headed back up stairs, Stefan reappeared, clearly without Sarah. "No luck?" I asked seeing the disappointed look on his face.

"No." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug after meeting me half way up the stairs. "She runs fast for such a small child." I laughed pulling away and taking his hand.

"She ran track." He frowned. "I know. Running. For fun!" I shook my head. "Ew." Stefan smiled at my lame attempt at humor and followed me upstairs. "Listen Stef- I wouldn't worry about it too much okay? I mean who's she gonna tell that will believe her?" Stefan sighed again, but nodded.

"I know but still. I was hoping to find her and explain at least a little bit so she wasn't so helplessly confused and angry. She seemed pretty mad when she saw Sadie. Even if she doesn't go screaming 'VAMPIRES' though the town square, who's to say her family doesn't also know about vampires? Who's to say they aren't hunters?" Now it was my turn to sigh.

"I don't know Stefan. Let's just deal with one issue at a time okay? Now we have to extend this stupid trip because Sadie's a vampire now and-" I stopped thinking of the transition Vampires had to go through before they actually turned. "How long do Vampires have to drink human blood to complete the transition?" Stefan looked down confused.

"About two weeks maximum but most don't make it that long." We stopped in the doorway of my room. "Why?"

"Because Sadie could still be in transition."

STEFAN:

"Because Sadie could still be in transition." Sam said hopefully. I pondered over my options- lied to my girlfriend and let her hold onto hope or tell my girlfriend and crush her dreams of having one normal friend. Unfortunately, I knew I needed to go with option two.

"Sam," I started delicately. "There is no cure for vampirism. Even if she is still in transition… Either she drinks blood and completes it, or she- she dies. And this time she won't come back." Her face dropped, understanding.  
"She's gone either way." Sam sighed. "Great." I went to comfort her, but she ducked under my arm and reentered the closet containing Sadie. "Listen kid. I need to know something."

"Okay." Sadie agreed as I walked up behind Sam. "Anything."

"When did you die?" Sadie gave her friend an odd look. "Sadie I need to know NOW."

"Almost a month ago." Sam closed her eyes understanding. Sadie had already completed the transition.

"Sadie." I spoke up, getting her attention. "This is important okay?" Sadie nodded, still not understanding. "I need to know who did this to you. Do you know that?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" I asked again not believing she didn't see a face. "Because if you know you need to tell me." I bent down to her level. "I know you're scared and I know you don't completely understand. But if you died one month ago then I think we both know who did this to you. And I think we both know that you've done what you had to do to survive." Sadie blinked back tears, finally understanding her actions as well as I did. I knew how it could be when you were just starting out as a vampire. She has this constant thirst that only human blood can quench and well… When you get that first sip you don't want to stop. Sadie was already impulsive. I didn't know how many, but I was sure she had at least one victim.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as a tear fell. I sat on the floor next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. As she leaned into me, Sam's hard gaze softened a bit. "I didn't mean to-" She stopped as a sob shuddered through her. "To hurt anyone." I hugged her closer trying to calm her down. "I just- I couldn't- didn't want to-"

"Sh… Sh it's okay." I mumbled. "It's going to be okay." As I smoothed her blonde hair, I motioned for Sam to say something.

"Sadie I need to ask you something okay?" She approached her best friend cautiously. "I need to know who took you all from my house. Can you tell me that?" Sadie nodded, slightly less upset. "Okay good." Sam crouched to her knees in front of us. "Now tell me- did they look like me and Elena?" Sadie didn't answer right away. "Sadie. I need you to answer me."

"Yes."

**A/N: Okay guys! And that's chapter six! I tried to give it some length for you guys, but I'm not sure just how long it really is. I REALLY appreciate whoever has stuck by this piece even though I've been kinda AWOL for the past... Haha... *chuckles nervously* six or seven months. But THANK YOU for your continued support it means the world to me. I should have an update soon and if I don't you are perfectly allowed to throw things at me! Well. Via internet at least ;) **

**Alright guys. Time for me to sign off. Until next time- **

**Love love!**

**Jefferson Author.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! So I forgot to say this in my little "Thank you!" Shpeal (HA! I love fake words don't you?) But there's a link to my polyvore account on my page so go check it out because I have almost ALL of Sam's outfits on there and so yeah! Go! NOW! ANDELE! **

Chapter Thirty Seven:

SAMANTHA:

The seven hour drive that we turned into a two day trip was spent in silence. I kept my head phones in while Sadie pretending nothing was wrong and Stefan just let us fume.

I wasn't exactly mad at Sadie as much as I was mad at the evil scum bitches that murdered (or turned) my entire family (plus Sadie).

"Samantha." I was snapped out of my thoughts as we pulled into the Boarding House driveway and a voice called out when I climbed from the car.

"What?" I snapped at Damon walking past him and into the house. Before I could go past the staircase, Damon grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I turned towards him sighing while also knowing I would be able to go to bed without talking to him first. "I'm really tired Damon."

"I know and I'm sorry Sam." He apologized, gently releasing my arm. "Are you okay?" I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling queasy from all the recent events.

"No." I admitted and let out a shuddering breath. "No I'm not." Stefan walked by and stopped seeing the look on my face. "Babe can you take the bags upstairs? I'm going to go for a walk. Plus I need to talk to Damon. Fill him in." Stefan nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I smiled weakly at my wonderful boyfriend before leading Damon outside.

We walked in silence for a minute or two before Damon spoke. "Sam." I looked up at him. "What happened in Georgia?" I stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"Sadie was killed about a month ago." Damon turned to face me and stepped towards me. Normally I would feel weird with him being so close, but tonight it was almost… Comforting. "Which means she completed the transition." I felt tears welling in my eyes and my throat closing. "And she- she-" I had to cover my mouth to keep a sob from escaping. Damon pulled me into an embrace and I immediately hugged him back.

"Sh. Hey- it's going to be okay." Damon whispered. But I shook my head against his chest.

"She killed people Damon. Murdered them and- my family- I don't-" He hugged me closer and I cried a bit more. "Oh god." I muttered once I could talk. "What if she fed on them? What if-" Damon pulled me back and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You don't know that okay? We don't even know for sure that they're dead." I took a deep breath to calm myself and nodded. "There. That's my girl." Damon smiled and wiped away the last tear that fell before tucking the hair that fell out of my ponytail behind my ear.

Something about him had been bothering me. Something was… Off. When I spoke to him more recently, it seemed almost like… Like he favored me or something. He just seemed nicer, more willing. Was it really possible that Damon Salvatore was…?

I shook the thought out of my head. It was absurd. A childish thought… Damon wasn't capable of those feelings. Especially not towards me. Even if he was 'favoring' me, it probably had more to do with the fact that he promised my parents to keep me alive as long as he can… Right?

"Um." I muttered, finally coming out of my trance. Seeing that we were still so close, I backed away quickly. "We should head back." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear impulsively. There was no hair there, thanks to Damon, but it was a nervous tick.

"Why are you nervous?" Damon asked, obviously noticing. I forced a laugh and made myself put my arms away from my face.

"I'm not." I smiled for effect. "Should I be?" We stopped outside of the front door as I waited for my answer.

"No." Damon smirked. He put his arm above my head on the door frame and leaned it. "I mean unless you want to be." Rolling my eyes, I shoved him away from me.

"Nope." I opened the door and started upstairs.

"Sam." I turned at the sound of Damon calling for me.

"Yeah?" He opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it.

"Never mind. Go to bed." I nodded and started back up the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Night." I called as I closed the door to the room I shared with Stefan. "Is he acting weird to you?" I asked lying down beside Stefan.

"No." Stefan answered chuckling. "But honestly, I can't ever really tell with Damon so maybe he is and I just don't know." He kissed me gently. "Don't worry Sam. Everything will be fine." He kissed my forehead before I stood up and crossed the room to my bag.

"I know… I just worry about everyone." As I unzipped the suitcase, Stefan sauntered up behind me and placed his hands on my hips, drawing me closer. I hummed in content, closing my eyes. He moved the hair away from one side of my neck and planted soft kissed down to my collar bone.

"How about now?" He whispered in my ear.

"A little less." He ran his fingertips over my jean clad thighs.

"And now?"

"Even less." He spun me around before kissing me again, this time a more heated kiss, one with more passion. As we both broke away, I smiled. "And it's gone."

"I know." He kissed my nose before going back to his book. "Come on. You must be exhausted." I nodded and yawned before quickly changing into some shorts and one of Stefan's t-shirts and joining him in bed. Before I turned out my lamp, Stefan smiled at me and caressed my cheek. "I love you." I smiled gently.

"I love you too."

DAMON:

When Sam pulled me out of the house to 'fill me in' on what happened in Georgia, it was clear she wasn't going to unless I prodded a bit. "Sam." She looked up at me after I broke the silence. "What happened in Georgia?" She stopped walking and took a deep breath, one of her 'I'm about to break down and cry.' Signs.

"Sadie was killed about a month ago." I turned to face her, already knowing the confused and scared look on her face. I stepped towards her, expecting her to back away as normal, although she didn't. "Which means she completed the transition." I watched helplessly as the tears welled in her eyes and she tried to comfort herself by wrapping her arms around her waist. "And she- she-" She had to cover her mouth to keep a sob from escaping. I pulled her into a hug, not really caring whether or not she wanted me to. I hated see her so upset all the time.

Normally I wouldn't admit this, but sometimes I wished that Sam wasn't Sam. That she didn't know about vampires and doppelgangers and this whole mess that she was sucked into, but it was inevitable. She was who she was and there is nothing we can do about it. "Sh. Hey- it's going to be okay." I whispered, a feeble attempt at soothing her. She shook her head furiously in my grip, keeping her arms tight around me.

"She killed people Damon. Murdered them and- my family- I don't-" I hugged her closer as she cried. I wasn't sure if she felt it, but I kissed the top of her head. "Oh god." She muttered, with the ability to talk slowly returning. "What if she fed on them? What if-" I stopped her there. Wiping her tears away, I spoke again.

"You don't know that okay? We don't even know for sure that they're dead." It looked extremely likely that they were but I had no intention of telling her that yet. She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded, apparently succeeding. "There. That's my girl." I wanted to hit myself for that one. She wasn't mine. She was so completely far from mine that it was almost comical. But instead, I smiled and wiped away the last tear that fell before tucking the hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

Sam didn't say anything for a while. I removed my hand from her face and let them drop back to my sides, slightly defeated. "Um." She muttered, finally coming out of whatever trance she had been in. She backed away, much to my disappointment, a feeling that I was not used to, but am slowly becoming more familiar with. "We should head back." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear impulsively, which is what clued me into her nervousness. I had just tucked that hair behind her ear. There was no need for her to make the motion again, but she did.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, voicing my notice. But she just laughed and moved her arms away from her face.

"I'm not." She smiled. "Should I be?" We stopped outside of the front door as she waited for an answer.

"No." I smirked, trying to act more like the me everyone knows and less like a love-struck idiot. I put my arm above her head on the door frame and leaned in. "I mean unless you want to be." Rolling her eyes, she shoved me away from her. I smiled internally, knowing it had worked for the time being.

"Nope." She opened the door and started upstairs.

"Sam." I stopped her, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say. What do you say to someone who's been through everything she has?

"Yeah?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stuck. There was so much I wanted to tell her, but none of it could be shared right now.

"Never mind. Go to bed." I changed my mind. "Goodnight."

"Night." She called closing the door to Stefan's room with a click.

**Yeah it's another fluff chapter. Sue me. But hey ;) the next episode happens soon! Who's excited to get back on track! ME! That's who! Okay now review, because I know some of you are reading this and just aren't reviewing. That is not allowed! IT IS FORBIDDEN! NOW REVIEW! Ooh. And I'm sorry for Damon being kinda squirrely in this one but it had to happen for further plot development okay? Okay good. Alright lovelies. I'm off for the night. **

**Love, Love!**

**Jefferson Author.**


End file.
